


Cool For The Summer

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fights, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbians, Multi, Pregnancy, Road Trips, Running Away, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian refuses to go to her ex girlfriend's wedding (who just so happens to be marrying a man) without a date. Luckily, Lewis steps in to pretend to be her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my magnum opus! I really love the pairing of Sebastian/Lewis, and I also really love lesbians, so I combined the two to write this! I really hope you enjoy it, it's the longest fic I've ever written, and I'm extremely proud of it.

         

The invitation is slightly crumpled by the time that Sebastian rescues it from her handbag, and throws it onto the table in front of her. She's having lunch with Nico and Vivian, the remains of their meal still on their plates in front of them. The bottle of the wine is half drunk on Sebastian's part, all because of this stupid little piece of paper.

“I see you got your invitation then.” Nico says sarcastically, and Sebastian glares at her, and then turns her attention to the piece of paper on the table. It arrived at 2 in the afternoon the day before, because the postal system here is useless, and of course had been neatly slotted between the electricity bill and the phone bill, an omen of doom.

“Kimi's getting married.” She half-spits, and Nico rolls her eyes.

“I see that.” She says, picking it up from the table and smoothing it out. “Are you going?”

“I'd rather fuck a cactus.” Sebastian replies rudely, because she actually would.

“Whose getting married?” Vivian asks, because she doesn't seem to frequent the same gay circles that Sebastian and Nico do.

“Kimi-” Nico starts, and Sebastian interrupts

“Kimi Raikkonen, my ex girlfriend.”

“Aw,” Vivian gains a sympathetic expression, “That's always awful, I'm sorry.”

“And she's marrying,” Sebastian continues, “The man she cheated on me with.”

The worst part of the whole invitation thing is that she didn't even see it coming. Of course, she knew that Kimi was still dating him, she had to block Kimi on Facebook because of it. She kept posting pictures of them together, Kimi and Maurizio on his private yacht, Kimi and Maurizio on the balcony of Maurizio's hotel, Kimi and Maurizio kissing in their double bed with Kimi's sex hair.

(Sebastian knows what Kimi's sex hair looks like. She's seen it many a time.)

That's why she didn't know about Kimi's engagement, which she found out later had been announced on Facebook to the delight of about three people. Kimi is a one woman girl, she fucks around, and drinks, and takes snuff. Sebastian had felt proud at the fact that Kimi decided to date her, that they were a couple, that Kimi loved her enough to be faithful.

“Oh.” Vivian replies, “Did you know she liked guys?”

“She hated them.” Sebastian says, slumping in her chair, “She always said that she'd never touch a man with a ten foot bargepole, and then I find her-” She cuts herself off, and Nico pats her in a comforting way. Or as comforting as Nico can be.

“Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to.” She says, and Sebastian groans

“That's the problem.” She complains, “I have to go. Here, look.”

She turns the invitation over to reveal something handwritten on the back. Nico sits up to take it from her, and reads it aloud.

_Dear Sebby,_

_I know you'll probably think I'm a bitch, but I really want you to come to my wedding. I need you here babe, I can't go through the horrors of a wedding without my best friend there (and you are still my best friend)_

_Love Kims xoxo_

“That's unfortunate.” Nico comments and Sebastian makes a noise like she's been stabbed through the chest.

(When Kimi dumped her it felt like she had actually been stabbed in the chest. She cried for days, curled up under the covers and sobbing like a little girl. Pitiful, but she couldn't help herself. Sebastian loves- loved Kimi.)

“She needs me.” Sebastian says, a little pathetically

“She's needed you before. Didn't need you when she was cheating on you.” Nico says matter-of-factly

“Don't.” Sebastian struggles to sit upright, “Please don't remind me of it, I keep thinking about them together and it hurts-”

“Okay, okay.” Nico nudges her leg casually. “I won't, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian nudges her leg back and then sighs heavily. “I need to buy a dress.”

“Ooh, shopping.” Vivian pipes up and Nico looks over at her and smiles.

“Your favourite thing.”

“Shush, I'm a spoilt little rich girl at heart.” Vivian holds a hand over her chest and they both laugh.

Sebastian's been on several shopping trips with Vivian, and they're actually okay. When they're with Nico it's a bit annoying, because Vivian and Nico are incapable of not flirting with each other, but Vivian on her own is alright. She has this way of making you feel special even if you know that you're not, which Sebastian feels 90% of the time.

Sebastian sighs again, and then sits straight upright when a thought hits her. “Oh fuck no.”

“What is it?” Vivian says worriedly, looking about as if an axe murderer has burst through the doors, “What's wrong?”

“I don't have a girlfriend.” Sebastian says, and Nico snorts

“Well we already knew that.”

“No, no.” Sebastian turns to her with wide eyes, “I'm not going to my ex girlfriend's wedding without a date!”

“Well I'll be there.” Nico says, “And Viv will be there too, you can talk to us. And get drunk off the booze that Kimi better be providing.”

“No.” Sebastian says vehemently, “I am not turning up to Kimi's without a girlfriend. I'll look like a complete idiot, like I can't move on with my life!”

“I doubt she'll think that, she'll be more worried about all the dick she's getting that night.” Nico comments and Sebastian looks pained

“Nico, don't!”

“I'm sorry!” Nico doesn't even have the audacity to look sheepish, “I couldn't help it.”

“Ugh, fuck me.” Sebastian whines, “I hate my life.”

“No, you hate the lack of a love life. And the fact that when you yell 'fuck me' in a crowded restaurant, you get weird stares instead of ladies jumping on you.” Nico corrects and Vivian suddenly leans forward

“How about if we get you a date?” She asks, and the two of them turn towards her. “What? Kimi won't know that you're not actually dating the person you bring, and it's not like you'll have to kiss them or anything.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Nico asks her curiously and Vivian searches in her bag for her phone

“Lewis Hamilton.” She replies, and Nico makes a noise of approval.

“Who is Lewis Hamilton?” Sebastian asks, and Vivian turns on her phone, scrolling through her pictures.

“This, is Lewis.” She shows Sebastian a picture of a dark skinned girl with fluffy afro hair, and a wide smile. There's a gap between her two front teeth, and Sebastian can see the hint of tattoos creeping out from underneath the girl's shirt. Kimi had tattoos too, “Ice Lady” on one arm, and an intricate Celtic design on the other. Sebastian used to trace them whilst Kimi slept, and Kimi would wake up to her doing it, and cuddle her close.

“What do you think?” Vivian asks eagerly, and Sebastian shrugs

“She's pretty. Would she actually come with me to the wedding though?”

“If you asked nicely enough.” Vivian says sunnily, “And she'll probably be glad to get away after all that business with that boyfriend of hers.”

“She's straight?” Sebastian asks, raising her eyebrows, and Vivian pauses for a moment, thinking

“I don't know. I know she likes girls though.” She looks over at Nico who has turned slightly to watch their waiter move.

For a second the light hits her perfectly, Nico's blonde hair almost glowing, her profile on display with the slight dusting of rose in her cheeks, and the pale of her lipstick. Sebastian and Vivian look at one another, and there's the flicker of understanding.

Everybody has a crush on Nico. The same way that everybody used to have a crush on Kimi. Sebastian thinks they briefly dated once, but they couldn't stand each other, Nico is a princess, and Kimi is a knight. Sebastian actually called her that once, when Kimi had yelled at some guy for making comments about Sebastian's dress.

“My brave knight.” Sebastian had whispered when they were alone, tracing the features of Kimi's face with her finger, and Kimi had smiled

“And you're my Queen.” She replied, leaning in for a kiss, and Sebastian had felt like her life was perfect.

In the present day, Nico turns her head back towards them and smiles, although her smile always seems more like a smirk. Finnish blood, Sebastian supposes, and she looks back down at the picture of Lewis.

“Is she German?” She asks, because all of Vivian's friends seem to be German. And bitches.

“No, English.” Vivian replies, and laughs at Sebastian's expression, “Knew you'd like that.”

“You know me so well already Viv.” Sebastian says, and considers her options.

Going to Kimi's wedding without a date would be social suicide, to quote Mean Girls. It would make her look pathetic and stupid, and like she's still hung up on Kimi (she still is.) But maybe going with a girl A pretty girl... A girl named Lewis.

“Why Lewis?” She asks suddenly, “I mean the name, not why did you choose her?”

Nico speaks up, “Her Dad wanted a boy.” She explains, and then motions to herself, “We bonded instantly.”

“Oh.” Sebastian nods, because she knows all about Nico's Dad, and how his perfect son turned into a queer girl with a fondness for kicking guys in the balls if they insult her.

(Sebastian is Sebastian because she likes the name. And anyway, what kind of a name is Bastina? She's always cursed her parents for giving her a French name, it makes her sound like an asshole.)

“So...” Vivian looks hopeful, “Shall I give her a call?”

“If you wouldn't mind.” Sebastian replies, suddenly feeling a bit exhilarated. “I feel like I'm in a movie.”

Nico laughs at that, and smiles at Sebastian. “If this was a movie, you'd be dating Lewis by the end of it.”

“Or I'd break up Kimi's wedding when she realises how jealous she is with me.” Sebastian corrects and Nico rolls her eyes

“Don't get your hopes up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! I've decided to post every Saturday and Wednesday otherwise this fic will go on for way too long

Sebastian is ten minutes early to her meeting with Lewis. Well, not a meeting. It's more like a first date, which is frankly, horrifying. Sebastian can't remember the last time she went on a date. Well, with another person who wasn't Kimi.

They're meeting at Nico's house, because Nico actually needs them to move a dresser into her bedroom, and she's too 'delicate'. Sebastian had told her exactly what she thought of Nico's delicateness over the phone, and Nico had laughed at her and told her to suck it up.

Sebastian's wearing her normal jeans and a shirt with a panda on, because she doesn't want to look like she's trying too hard. She doesn't normally wear dresses at all, except for special occasions where she's forced to, and meeting Lewis is not a special occasion. Although it feels like it is, a little bit.

Vivian answers the door to her when Sebastian rings the doorbell, and immediately hands her a drink of something. “Oh good, you're here.” She smiles, “Nico was worried you wouldn't turn up.”

“Your girlfriend has so much faith in me.” Sebastian replies, taking a sip of her drink, and making a happy noise because it's alcoholic. “Is Lewis here yet?”

“She's in the bedroom.” Vivian replies, leading Sebastian through the house. “Her and Nico are bickering over how to move the dresser.”

From Sebastian's stalking of Lewis' Facebook page, she found that Lewis is a year older than her, she's only dated boys, and she likes dogs and terrible music. Lewis had accepted her friend request when Sebastian first added her, but she doesn't know if Nico has actually told Lewis why they're suddenly meeting. Lewis is pretty cute though, she takes a lot of selfies of herself, sometimes smiling and sometimes not. Sebastian has grown slightly fond of the gap between Lewis' teeth, it makes her look more friendly and approachable.

Sebastian can't see them together yet. Lewis seems to post everything online, whilst Sebastian posts very little. There's a few photos up of Lewis kissing a boy, which Sebastian wouldn't dare to do. Even when she took selfies with Kimi, she never posted them online. Everyone knew they were a couple from word of mouth, and it made Sebastian feel superior. Their love was so good that they didn't even need to boast about it on social media.

“We can't lift it, it's dangerous.” Sebastian is snapped out of her thoughts by a British accent floating across the room.

Vivian looks over at her and makes an apologetic face. “Sorry. They fight a lot.”

“I think everyone fights with Nico.” Sebastian replies, following her up the stairs where the bedroom is.

Vivian knocks on the door and waits for a second before pushing the door open. Sebastian steps forward, a little meekly, and spots her first sight of Lewis in real life. She has her arms folded, eyebrows furrowed as she stares at Nico. She's wearing a light green shirt and dark blue jeans, with rips in the knees, and her hair is shorter than Sebastian realised. It's a light blonde colour, obviously dyed, and Sebastian suddenly has flashbacks of her own dodgy dye job a couple of years ago.

“Well you can't push it, you'll mark the carpet.” Nico replies with a glare.

“Hey guys!” Vivian says brightly so that they'll pay attention to them. “Sebastian's here.”

They both turn towards her, Nico looking annoyed, and Lewis looking vaguely interested in Sebastian. Sebastian lifts her hand and waves, a little limply.

“Hi. I'm here to work as the removal girl?”

“Don't even start.” Lewis groans, “Nico is working us as slave labour or something.”

“Harsh.” Nico replies, and nudges the dresser with her foot. It's duck egg blue, and Sebastian can actually remember tripping over it several times in the night when she used to sleep over at Nico's house. “I need this to be moved into the spare bedroom.”

“You're so fancy man.” Lewis complains, and shares a look with Sebastian. “Are you strong?”

“Relatively.” Sebastian flexes her muscles, “See these bad boys?”

Lewis laughs at her, “Oh yeah, I've got Popeye helping me.”

Sebastian laughs too, and ignores the way that Vivian and Nico look at each other gleefully. “Why do you need to even move this?”

“Because.” Nico replies, “I don't like it in the main bedroom any more. I want it in the spare bedroom.”

“You're so fussy.” Lewis tells her, “Why couldn't you move this yourself, why did you have to rope us two in?”

Nico looks horrified, “I could break a _nail_.” She says, sounding completely shocked, “Lewis how could you?”

“Alright princess.” Lewis reaches over and musses up Nico's hair, who squeals. “Let's move this thing.”

They get about halfway across the landing before Lewis drops the dresser on the floor and leans against the wall. “I fucking hate Nico.” She announces, and Sebastian nods, feeling very sweaty.

“She's so... stuck up.”

“Exactly.” Lewis nods and then pings her bra. “Ew, I'm all gross.”

“I feel you.” Sebastian wipes her forehead and grimaces. “Wow, I'm so glad I decided to put make up on my face this morning.”

“You looked really pretty when you first came in.” Lewis tells her, and Sebastian holds her hands up to her chin.

“Thanks babe.” She says, and Lewis laughs at her.

“Welcome.” She pauses for a moment, and then speaks again, “So why am I exactly here?”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asks and Lewis shrugs.

“Well, I can't be here just to move a dresser, Nico always has another objective.” Lewis kicks the dresser with her foot and then winces. “Ow.”

“That was a silly thing to do.” Sebastian says, and Lewis bends down to rub her toes

“I realise that now!” She straightens up and clicks her back, “So, do you know why I'm here?”

“Um, yeah?” Sebastian offers, and then blushes. “Sorry, it's nothing bad.”

Lewis watches her for a moment, “Is Nico setting us up?” She asks, “Because that's not a very Nico thing to do. She prefers splitting couples up than getting them together.”

“Uh,” Sebastian says, because she doesn't really know what to say. “Kind of.”

“Oh.” Lewis looks Sebastian up and down for a second. “You're cute, I guess?”

“No, no!” Sebastian holds up her hands and is very glad that she isn't currently holding the dresser. “I need a date to a wedding.”

Lewis relaxes instantly, “Oh, I get you now.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian scratches her arm awkwardly,”You have to pretend to be my girlfriend though.”

“Why?” Lewis asks, frowning and Sebastian stutters for a second.

“Basically I need to prove to my ex, the one getting married, that I'm over her. So I need a fake date to the wedding.”

“Now I know why Nico invited me over, she loves this shit.” Lewis laughs, and Sebastian is so relieved she's taking this lightly. “Secrets and everything. Whose wedding are you going to?”

“Kimi Raikkonen?” Sebastian offers, “I don't know if you know her-”

“Wait, you dated Kimi Raikkonen?” Lewis interrupts and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I can't compete with her!” Lewis complains, “She's all butch and pretty and hot.”

“I see you know her then.” Sebastian says sarcastically, and Lewis nods, wide eyes

“Of course I know her, everyone knows her!” She points at her suddenly. “You're Bastina!”

“Ugh, yeah.” Sebastian runs a hand through her hair, “I hate my name.”

“Sorry.” Lewis apologises, but she's grinning, “I can't believe that's you though.”

Sebastian does jazz hands. “Surprise.”

Lewis is still staring at her which is slightly intimidating. “You're so different from what I thought.”

“Why?” Sebastian asks, feeling self-conscious .

“I don't know.” Lewis replies, “You're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be.”

“Why did you think I wouldn't be nice?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis shrugs.

“I don't know. You were dating Kimi, I was expecting you to be a stuck up bitch. And more obviously gay.”

“I am obviously gay!” Sebastian complains, hands on her hips, “Just because I'm not wearing a No.1 dyke shirt-”

Lewis is laughing so hard at her that Sebastian shuts up, pink. “Oh my god, you're ridiculous!” Lewis announces, and Sebastian notices that when she laughs, she throws her head back with glee.

“You're being so mean.” Sebastian whines, and Lewis giggles, flashing pearly white teeth.

“I know. Sorry.” Lewis grins at her, “You're so funny.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian replies, pouting, but it's only a joke.

Lewis is _nice_. Sebastian isn't used to girls being nice, especially people who know Kimi. All of Kimi's friends are bitches, stuck up girls used to everything going their way. Sebastian hated it when they went to any of the parties of Kimi's friends, they'd always sniff at Sebastian, placing their hands on Kimi's elbow and laughingly asking where she _found_ Sebastian.

(Sebastian wonders, just for a second, what parties with Lewis would be like.)

“Will you be like this at the wedding?” Lewis asks cheekily, and Sebastian folds her arms

“Maybe I will. Maybe I'll be really annoying and you'll run off with a bridesmaid.”

“Like a bridesmaid would run off with me.” Lewis scoffs, and Sebastian shrugs

“You never know. All the bridesmaids will be gay and wanting to get off with someone.”

“Did you get off with people at weddings?” Lewis asks and Sebastian leans forward, as if telling her a huge secret

“That's how I met Kimi.” She fake-whispers, and Lewis lightly punches her her shoulder playfully.

“Liar.”

“Wanna bet?” Sebastian replies, and Lewis laughs again.

“You know, I reckon it might be quite fun going to this wedding thing with you.” She says, and Sebastian smiles.

“Thank you, I try my best.” She replies, and Lewis opens her mouth to say something else when the door slams from downstairs.

“Have you moved it yet!” Nico yells and Lewis groans.

“Not yet bossy pants!” She yells back, leaning over the bannister, and Sebastian hides a laugh.

“Well do it soon!” Nico shouts, and then slams the door.

Lewis and Sebastian look at one another, and then burst into ridiculous girly giggles. Lewis steps away from the bannister, covering her mouth, and then rolls her eyes.

“We best do what the princess orders.” She says with a sigh, and Sebastian salutes her.

“Right you are Captain.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated! <33


	3. Chapter 3

The next time that Sebastian sees Lewis, she's shopping with Vivian. They're standing in the queue for the changing rooms, Vivian clutching several dresses that she wants Sebastian to try on. They're wedding dress shopping, despite the fact that Sebastian is most definitely the bride, and Sebastian doesn't even like dresses.

“I don't want to upstage the bride.” Sebastian says when Vivian is flicking through the racks of outfits that Sebastian could possibly wear.

“Of course you do.” Vivian replies, picking out a simple white dress and frowning at it. “She's your ex girlfriend, of course you have to look better than her.”

“I still swear that it's illegal to wear white to a wedding when you're not a bride.” Sebastian says, picking up a black dress from one of the hangers, “I like this.”

“It's black.” Vivian says, as if Sebastian is completely barking mad, “You cannot wear black to a wedding. You will look like you are attending a funeral.”

“I am attending a funeral.” Sebastian replies, “The death of Kimi's sleeping around with whoever takes her fancy, and the death of the idea that she'll come back to me.”

“Aw, you poor thing.” Vivian kisses her cheek and then takes hold of her hand, squeezing it, before letting go. She pauses for a second. “I know what it's like to be cheated on by someone you love.”

“Not Nico?” Sebastian asks hesitantly, even though it's not a very Nico thing to do.

Vivian shakes her head “Nico would never.” She says firmly, and Sebastian leans against one of the racks

“I thought that about Kimi.”

Vivian runs a hand through her hair, and then sighs “I am sorry, you know? I know Nico tends to take over for the both of us, but I do feel really sorry for you, I wish I could help.”

“You're honestly so sweet.” Sebastian says truthfully. “How the hell did you end up with Nico?”

Vivian laughs, turning away. “I wish you all could see how lovely she is really, she's honestly really nice when she's not putting on an act.”

“You mean she's not a bitch 100% all the time?” Sebastian mock-gasps, and Vivian giggles,

“I know, it's a surprise!” Her faces grows sombre for a moment, “You do realise that she does like being friends with you? She just doesn't quite know how to tell you, she's not used to telling people she loves them platonically.”

“I do love Nico.” Sebastian replies, pulling at a loose thread on a dress, “She's just an awful bitch.”

Vivian smiles, and then casts her eye over the models displaying the dresses, starting to worry at her bottom lip. “You can't wear black, and you can't wear white.” She looks over her shoulder “What colours look good on you?”

“I don't really know.” Sebastian replies, looking down at herself in her jeans and shirt, “Red maybe? Or blue?”

“Hmm.” Vivian looks her up and down, “Light blue would wash you out, you'd look too twee. And dark blue would look too frumpy on you, and you are not looking like an old lady to a wedding.”

“Yeah, I'd rather not.” Sebastian jokes, “So, red?”

“Maybe.” Vivian picks a random red dress and holds it up against Sebastian. “Interesting.”

“Don't say that, it makes me nervous.” Sebastian complains, trying not to look too awkward as Vivian hums over her.

“You look good in red.” Vivian announces, “Baggy doesn't look good on you though, nothing with ruffles or puffy sleeves. We need to find you something tight fitting, you've got the body for it.” Vivian sighs over her, “You've honestly got such a lovely body.”

“Is that a compliment?” Sebastian asks, and Vivian smiles

“Take it as one.” She replies, and then gracefully takes hold of Sebastian's hand. “Come with me, let's go to the red dress section. You will be my wonderful woman in scarlet.”

“Doesn't that mean I'm a slut?” Sebastian asks doubtfully, and Vivian laughs

“Well we've have to wait and see.”

The changing room queue is long because, according to Vivian, it is wedding season. There are lots of other pretty girls standing there looking bored, with their friends or sisters or mothers. Sebastian steps awkwardly from foot to foot, hoping that nobody thinks that she looks like a complete idiot. Vivian of course looks perfectly at ease, the dresses they're trying on slung casually over her arm, like a discarded coat.

Sebastian can't remember when she started to think of other girls as “different”. She supposes it was after she started dating Kimi, suddenly everybody was a threat. Tall beautiful girls were no longer there for Sebastian to stare at longingly, wondering if she'd ever pluck up the courage to talk to her, they were people to be watched carefully, in case they smiled too much at Kimi, or flirted too obviously.

She knows she sounds like a jealous boyfriend, but she really can't help it. It's engrained into her now, that Kimi was always on the verge of being taken away from her. True, of course, but Sebastian never, ever saw it coming. She wonders if Kimi saw it coming either.

“Of course Kimi would decide to get married in wedding season.” Sebastian complains, “She probably did it just to piss everyone off.”

“I doubt she knew.” Vivian suggests, “Kimi doesn't strike me as the type to read wedding magazines.”

“She always hated weddings.” Sebastian says moodily, “Apart from when she turned up to them and revealed that she fucked the bride.”

“Oh.” Vivian looks down at the dresses she's holding, “You're a size 10, aren't you?”

“Yes.” Sebastian replies, distractedly, thinking of Kimi laughing as she talked about how many affairs she'd had. She'd gone quiet suddenly, and then turned to Sebastian, making her promise that Sebastian would never, ever cheat on her, or kiss another girl. Sebastian had promised at once, why would she ever want anyone else if she had Kimi? Why would anyone else want her, for a matter of fact?

It's funny, Sebastian thinks now, how Kimi was the one who broke her promise.

“Good.” Vivian says, breaking Sebastian out of her thoughts. “I thought I picked up the wrong size there.”

Sebastian wonders what it must be like to be Vivian. She never really has to worry about Nico cheating on her, nobody dares to breathe the same air as the girl, and her worries are focussed on clothes shopping and looking pretty and going to fancy dinner parties.

(Sebastian imagines herself with long brown hair and soft blue eyes, but it's all so terribly wrong.)

“Do you think that,” Sebastian starts, and then cuts herself off because she's just spotted some familiar bleached blonde hair. She steps out of the queue, Vivian making an upset noise, and calls out to her, “Lewis!”

Lewis turns around, as does a smaller lady standing beside her. There's a look of shock on Lewis' face, and Sebastian regrets calling out to her because she looks so nervous, as if she's afraid that Sebastian is about to eat her. Weird, because they ended on good terms last time, swapping numbers and giggling as they created contacts for each other. Sebastian's name for Lewis is “Miss Cool.” and Lewis' name for Sebastian is “Miss Champion.”

“Hey!” Sebastian continues, because she has no idea when to fucking stop. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Yeah.” Lewis says, looking as if she's debating whether to fight or flight. “Funny.”

“Lewis, don't be rude!” The woman next to her lightly smacks Lewis' arm, and then drags her over to where Sebastian and Vivian are standing. “Introduce me to your friends.”

“This is my,” Lewis motions towards Sebastian and Vivian, and Sebastian waits to be introduced as Lewis' girlfriend. They have to keep up an act together, and surely you'd tell your mother that you were dating someone, “Friend.”

“Oh, how lovely!” Lewis' mother smiles at them both, and then nods towards Sebastian's hair, “I like your curls. Very funky.”

“Mum, nobody says funky.” Lewis complains, and her mother turns to look up at her.

“You say funky.” She points out, and Lewis folds her arms

“I say it ironically. There's a difference.”

“Oh pot _a_ to, potat _o_.” Lewis' mother waves her arms about her head, “You're not like this, are you girls? Saying things ironically and causing trouble.”

“I doubt Lewis causes trouble.” Vivian smiles, and the corners of Lewis' mouth flick upwards in a smile.

“Do you think I cause trouble?” She asks Sebastian, and Sebastian shrugs

“I think you could cause a lot of trouble.” She replies, trying to sound innocent, and this time Lewis properly smiles, albeit faintly.

“You haven't even known me for very long.” She replies, “How do you think I'd cause trouble?”

“Don't know really.” Sebastian admits breezily. “You've just got that look about you.”

“The 'urban' look?” Lewis uses her fingers as quotation marks and Sebastian laughs

“Yes. That's exactly why.”

They grin at each other for a couple of seconds, before Lewis' eyes widen, almost comically, and she steps back, creating a barrier between them.

“Anyway, we should go.” She says, clearing her throat, “Mum, we have stuff to do.”

“Scared of your friends talking to me, are you?” Her mum asks incredulously, “Worried I might say something embarrassing?”

“Yes.” Lewis says firmly, and her mother laughs

“Alright then. It was nice meeting you girls.” She smiles at Vivian and Sebastian

“It was nice meeting you too.” Sebastian replies, and Vivian echoes the sentiment.

“See you around.” Lewis says, lifting a hand in goodbye, and her and Sebastian catch each other's eyes for a moment, before Lewis hurries her mother away.

“That was nice.” Vivian says, moving up a little in the line, and Sebastian frowns

“She didn't introduce me as her girlfriend.” She says, and Vivian shakes her head

“Maybe she feels that you're not actually dating?” She offers, “And that she doesn't want her mother to be happy she's dating someone when she's actually not.”

“Maybe.” Sebastian twists to see if she can spot them again. “Lewis is kind of odd, isn't she?”

“Mm, I suppose so.” Vivian replies, “But then again, she is one of Nico's friends.”

“Are all Nico's friends odd?” Sebastian asks, and Vivian turns, smiling wickedly

“Well, you're one of her friends, aren't you?” She offers, and then turns back to the attendant on the changing room door, smiling brightly. “Hello! 5 items, thank you.”

Sebastian laughs at her back, and waits to be led into a private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved!! Honestly, I get so happy when I read all the comments on this fic, so thank you so much if you do :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know like 1.5 people are reading this, but who cares! Update!

Sebastian's phone bleeps when she's making herself dinner in her apartment, and she leans against the counter to open the message. It's from Lewis, and Sebastian frowns, seeing what she's said.

_Sorry to ignore you today, I was a cow :(_

Sebastian smiles and types a message back, fingers flying over the keys. She considers using an emoji for a moment, and then decides against it. She doesn't know if they're ready in their relationship for that.

I _t's okay, I figured you had stuff to do._

She places her phone on the side and continues pan frying her vegetables, because she might as well attempt to be healthy. She's not the best of cooks, but she tries her best, and she's trying to work off the weight that she put on when Kimi dumped her.

(She was always careful with her weight when she dating Kimi. She always thought that if she was thin enough, Kimi would want to keep dating her.)

Sebastian's phone bleeps again, and Sebastian leaves it for a moment to tip her vegetables onto her plate, and then drops her steak into the same pan, leaving it to sizzle. She grabs hold of her phone and smiles when she sees that Lewis has sent her a picture.

It's Lewis lying on the sofa with a slightly overweight bulldog, with the accompanying words,

 _Me and Roscoe are very sorry_.

Sebastian laughs and takes a selfie of herself, sending it back. She figures the bulldog is Roscoe, but it's different from the bulldog that often appears in Lewis' selfies, so she figures that Lewis must have two. Sebastian loves dogs, she's always wanted one of those Airdale terriers, but never got around to dog proofing her house, or looking at breeders.

_I accept yours and Roscoe's apology._

Sebastian turns her attention back to the steak, making sure that it's seared all the way too, and then carefully slides it onto her plate. It looks surprisingly good, Sebastian is impressed with herself, and wishes she had Lewis' snap chat so she could send it to her, without it costing her anything to keep sending photos.

Sebastian brings her plate over to her small dining table and then grabs her phone too, setting it in front of her. She's actually kind of hoping that Lewis texts her back, she actually misses the company of someone normal. Nico is nice, but she's so stuck up half the time, and Vivian doesn't share the same interests as her. She could always ring Kimi, ask her about the wedding, but Sebastian knows the moment that she hears Kimi's voice, she'll want her even more than before.

Sebastian's phone pings with another message and she quickly opens it.

_My mum really liked you by the way._

_Oh really?? That makes me happy!_

Parents always end up liking Sebastian. They think she's a good influence on their daughters, someone hard working and neat. Kimi's mum had loved her too, constantly inviting her to their summer cottage, and trying to subtly suggest that her and Kimi should stay together for a rather long time.

_She thought you were friendly. And she wants me to get your kind of hair._

Sebastian has corkscrew kind of hair that does whatever it likes. She tames it most of the time by straightening it, and cutting it short, but it has a habit of escaping and making her look a little deranged.

Sebastian likes Lewis' hair like it is, even with the weird bleached blonde colour. It just makes her look cute, like a fluffy duckling. Sebastian suddenly has a flashback of sitting on her Dad's lap, and him pretending to nibble her curly hair because it looked like grass, and he was a sheep.

_Don't steal my look. :(_

_Too late :P BTW, when is the wedding??_

Sebastian has to pause for a moment, and then grabs the invitation from where it's still in her bag. She never bothered to take it out of her bag since Nico's, she has no idea where to put it. Pin it to her corkboard, to the fridge? The endless reminder that Kimi is getting married, Kimi is curled up in bed with a man, running her hand through his chest hair as he talks. Sebastian rolls her eyes at the image, because men are gross, and tries to un-crumple the invitation. It takes her a while to manage to work out the date, but finally she does.

It's next Saturday, in Florence, which means that Sebastian will probably have to make travel arrangements. They could fly there, it only takes about 1 and a half hours, but Sebastian doesn't really fancy it. There's a train that they could get, it only takes around 8 and a bit hours. Sebastian types back to Lewis,

_25 th of August?? We could get plane or train?_

The reply is almost instant, the phone buzzing in Sebastian's hand.

_Terrified of trains, sorry!! How much is the plane?_

Sebastian frowns, and then minimizes the messenger and goes onto the internet. She types in 'flights from Munich to Florence' and the results spring up immediately. If she was to leave right now this second, it would be €117, but if she was leaving on the Saturday...

€ _200ish_

Lewis sends the reply back after a couple of seconds, just as Sebastian has shoved a mouthful of food in her mouth, and Sebastian tries to swallow around it as she reads the message.

_That is expensive though.... Sorry to be a pain :(_

“ _It's fine!_ “Sebastian starts to type, and then an idea strikes her, and she deletes the message.

_Would you like to drive there?? It takes around 6 or 7 hours and we can stop off at one of my friend's houses, or at a layby or something to rest??_

If they go the way that Sebastian's been once before, they'll get there in no time at all, and they can also relax whilst they drive and talk, without having anyone else listen in. Sebastian's done this road trip before, if you can even call it a road trip if you only drive for one day. Her and Kimi went to Italy for a holiday, driving with the top down so the wind could flow through their hair, both of them with sunglasses and perfect lipstick.

“Is there anywhere more perfect than Italy?” Kimi has asked in Florence, spinning around in the square, and Sebastian had laughed, grabbing hold of her hand.

“Is there anything more perfect than you?” Sebastian had quipped, and Kimi had kissed her on the mouth, rolling her eyes

“You're such a sap.” Kimi complained, and Sebastian shrugged her shoulders

“And that's why you love me.”

“I love you because you're good in bed.” Kimi reached into her shorts pocket for something, and Sebastian slapped her hand away, because she could see the outline of the snuff tin.

“Don't. We're on holiday.”

“And?” Kimi asked irritably. “It's my holiday, let me relax.”

“Relax with me.” Sebastian spread out her arms. “We can go to our hotel and relax like that.”

“You were the one that wanted to sight-see.” Kimi sighed, “So we're sight-seeing.”

“Fine.” Sebastian replied, annoyed, and Kimi groaned

“Don't be a brat.”

“I'm not being a brat.”

“Yes you are, you're pouting and being a bitch.” Kimi waited for Sebastian to reply, but she didn't. “I'm sorry, okay?”

“You always say that and you never are.”

“Well I am.” Kimi said firmly, before dancing away.

Sebastian had ran after her, trying to keep up, and then had actually ran into her, because Kimi had stopped dead in front of a church. Her mouth was open a little, staring up at it, and Sebastian had watched her for a while before she spoke.

“This church is fucking awesome.” She said, and Sebastian had almost laughed at how rudely she spoke

Sebastian pulled out the handbook they picked up at one of the tacky tourist shops, and scanned through it. “It's called the Ferrari church. It was built in 1947.”

“Just after the war.” Kimi was still staring up at it, tracing it with her eyes, every detail.

“Don't mention the war.” Sebastian joked in a strong German accent, and Kimi ignored her, stepping closer.

“Do you think I can go inside?” She asked, and Sebastian checked the handbook again

“Yep, it's still a functioning church, or so it says here. You can even get married there.” Sebastian wrinkled her nose at that. “No chance for us though, don't think it does same-sex weddings.”

“You don't even want to get married,” Kimi reminded her, “You hate weddings, you always complain.”

“I just don't see the point in them.” Sebastian complained, “You only end up getting divorced anyway.”

“You're such a cynic Seb.” Kimi huffed, “I love weddings. I love love.”

(Well for someone who loves love, you're doing a pretty shitty job of loving me, Sebastian thought to herself.)

“If you loved me then you'd stop dragging me to weddings.” Sebastian said sulkily, and Kimi actually turned around and laughed

“God, you're so silly.” She said, and then slid her arm around Sebastian's waist. “Don't you ever want to get married? Be walked down the isle with your Dad, look gorgeous, have the whole day about you, know you're going to have the most amazing night of fucking afterwards?”

Sebastian laughed and nudged her hip, “Everything is about sex with you.”

“I love making love too.” Kimi whispered, and then wiggled her eyebrows. “And we're in Italy, the city of love.”

“Oh shut up you.” Sebastian said, and Kimi spun her around, and then flung out her arms

“Let's make love until we die of sex related injuries!” She announced loudly, “Like Byron!”

“You idiot!” Sebastian laughed, catching hold of her again, “And anyway, if you die then you'll miss out of your dream of getting married here.” Sebastian teased, and kissed her cheek. “Now, are we going in or what?”

“Going in.” Kimi said firmly, kissing her back, “I want to see every bit of this place.”

Almost a whole year later, the reply from Lewis is instant.

_Yes!!! I love driving, I'd love to road trip with you x_

Sebastian smiles at the kiss that Lewis sends, and at her excitement. Sebastian actually loves driving, her favourite moment in her teenage years was getting her drivers license and having the freedom of driving all over the place on the weekends.

(Her other favourite moment in her teenage years was having her first kiss with a girl, and feeling normal for the first time in her life.)

When her younger brother broke up with his first girlfriend, they drove practically around the country as he complained over and over again in the passenger seat. Sebastian wound down the windows, letting fresh air to rush into the car, and encouraged him to scream out his feelings. She did much the same tactic when she broke up with Kimi, but she refuses to let Kimi tarnish the memories of the feelings she gets whilst driving.

_It's a date then! X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the books mentioned in this chapter are real and you should read them!!

Lewis comes over to Sebastian's house the next day. Sebastian makes sure to clean beforehand in the morning, wiping down the counter top of crumbs and random juice spills. She cleans her bedroom too, shoving her bras into the chest of drawers, which normally live all over her bedroom floor because she is the laziest person in the world. She also hoovers the carpet, which is a weird blue colour, and then hoovers her bed as well, because she's taken to eating biscuits in it when she's on her laptop, and it's kind of disgusting.

She's just trying to arrange the weird Union Jack cushions she owns on the sofa when the doorbell rings. Sebastian sighs at the cushions, and then hurries to answer the door, where Lewis is waiting behind. She's wearing large oversized shades, a crop top and high-waisted jeans, and Sebastian privately thinks she looks amazing.

“Hallo!” Sebastian says cheerfully, and Lewis smiles back at her, giving her a wave.

“Hey there! I was so worried I'd got the wrong house, this place is so fancy.”

“It's really not.” Sebastian opens the door a little wider so that Lewis can come inside. “Me and Kimi bought it together after college, and my parents helped out so it hardly cost anything.”

“Still.” Lewis says, looking about, “I'm impressed.” She slips off her shoes at the front door and then hesitates. “Where can I put my bag?”

“Oh just dump it down on the floor.” Sebastian waves her hand, “I'm not that fussy.”

“Brilliant.” Lewis carefully places her backpack on the floor and then kicks it into place. “So then...” She says, looking at Sebastian.

“Yeah.” Sebastian's mind blanks for a second, “Um, so what do you want to do?”

“Plan out our trip?” Lewis asks slowly, “Or we could do something else, I don't mind.”

“Okay!” Sebastian turns to lead Lewis up the stairs, and then stops. “Hey, do you want a tour of the house? Just so you don't get lost.”

“Oh, yes please!” Lewis shoves her hands in her pockets, “I want to see this bachelorette pad.”

“Yeah, I'm really living the life up in here.” Sebastian says sarcastically, and then motions to where they are now. “Okay so this is the hallway, and if we walk into here-”

She leads Lewis into the other room and waves her hand, “This is the living area, with the giant red couch and the television.”

“Why red?” Lewis asks, stroking the sofa as you would a puppy.

Sebastian shrugs. “I don't know really. I think we just liked the colour at the time?”

“Do you like the colour now?” Lewis asks and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah! I think it adds to the décor of the place.”

“You're so fancy.” Lewis laughs and then turns, “Is that the kitchen?”

“It is. That's where I cook my microwave meals and pasta.”

Lewis fake gasps, “Such cuisine!” She wanders over to the kitchen and looks at the pictures and magnets that are stuck on the fridge. “Aw, who are these people?”

Sebastian goes over to where she's standing and smiles. “That's my mum and dad, and my two sisters,” She points them out one by one, “And that's my younger brother, Fabian.”

“You look alike.” Lewis comments, and Sebastian pretends to be offended.

“You saying I look like a boy?!”

“Well your name is Sebastian.” Lewis says cheekily, and then aww's over a picture of Nico. “Look at her, she looks so cute. Please tell me you use this for blackmail.”

Nico's wearing a gay rainbow striped jumper, her hair coming up to her shoulders with weird brown highlights in it. She's smirking, a little awkwardly, and Sebastian is beside her, looking particularly dorky.

“Obviously,” Sebastian replies, “I have to hide it when she comes otherwise she'll take it off the fridge and burn it.”

“I wouldn't blame her.” Lewis lightly flicks Nico's face affectionately, and then straightens up. “What else is there to see?”

“Let me show you upstairs,” Sebastian says in a creepy voice, and Lewis laughs.

“Take me to the bedroom Master Vettel.”

Sebastian leads Lewis upstairs, pointing out the broken step that groans worryingly when you step onto it, and onto the landing, that is an odd cream colour. There's also a picture of a race car on the wall, that Sebastian actually loves.

“Why don't you fix that step if it worries you so much?” Lewis asks and Sebastian pauses.

“I have no idea!” She replies, “I guess I just haven't got around to it?”

“You should fix it.” Lewis peers down the stairs, “Do like Nico does and invite everyone over for a party and then suddenly remember you need to fix the step, and rope them in to help.”

“I'm not that callous.” Sebastian replies, and then hesitates, “But that is a good idea.”

“Told you.” Lewis grins at her, “Nico has taught me well.”

“She has indeed.” Sebastian smiles back at her, and then pushes the door of her bedroom open. “Okay, so here is where the magic doesn't happen. Or no longer happens.”

“So negative.” Lewis steps inside and then makes an interested noise, “Oh, I like this, man!”

“Thank you.” Sebastian replies, following her inside and feeling a bit nervous as Lewis looks about.

“You have a double bed.” Lewis says enviously, and sits down onto the edge of it, running her hand over the bed covers. “That's so cool.”

“I love double beds, I've had one ever since I was old enough to have my own.” Sebastian sits down onto the bed too, scuffing the carpet with her toes. “They're so cosy, and you have so much space.”

“I know,” Lewis flops onto her back and then moves her arms and legs like she's making a snow angel. “I am going to move in here and steal your bed.”

“How dare you.” Sebastian tells her, “It's mine.”

“Not any more.” Lewis grins, “I'll be like those, what are they called? Squatters. I'll live in your bedroom and only come out for meals.”

“You sound more like a hermit.” Sebastian replies, “Or a weird loner.”

“That's me.” Lewis finger guns and Sebastian bursts out laughing

“You're so stupid.” Sebastian flops down next to her, staring up at the ceiling where there are glow in the dark stars stuck. “I can't remember the last time anyone came up to my room.”

“Kinky.” Lewis replies and Sebastian hits her arm.

“Not like that! Nico barely comes over any more, and I don't think Vivian has even been to my house.” Sebastian blinks and finds with alarm that her eyes are a little bit wet. “I miss having friends.”

“Did you have lots of friends with Kimi?” Lewis asks and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

“I don't even know. We had lots of people circling around us, but I don't think they were ever friends. They just came to our parties and drank our alcohol and talked to each other.”

“Alright Gatsby.” Lewis comments, and Sebastian snorts, “I'll be your Nick then, and be your friend.”

“But is Nick truly Gatsby's friend?” Sebastian asks in the poshest English accent she can muster and Lewis laughs.

“Did you do Gatsby at school then?” She asks, rolling over, and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah, in English studies.” She tries to think about anything she learned, “All I remember was colour was significant and Nick was totally gay for Gatsby.”

“Oh my god, I know right?!” Lewis exclaims, “Nobody ever mentions it though, it's so annoying!”

“Same!” Sebastian sits up to lean against the headboard, “Teachers never talk about how characters could be gay in literature, it's so stupid.”

“Exactly?” Lewis copies her so that they're sitting next to one another. “Heteronormativity that's what it is.”

“A big word for basically 'straight people are weird'.” Sebastian complains, and Lewis nods.

“I wish there had been more gay characters when I was growing up.” She says, “It would have been fantastic.”

“I ended up creeping in the adult section, trying to find gay books.” Sebastian says, “That wasn't good for my development, reading explicit sex scenes at a young age.”

“Well you've turned out alright now.” Lewis tells her, patting her arm. “Hey, did you know that it's impossible to come up with a new Gatsby theory because every single other student and academic has already thought of it?”

“Really?” Sebastian asks, and then thinks for a moment, “Wait, so that means nobody can write a non-plaguerist essay for Gatsby?”

“I know?” Lewis' eyes widen, “It's so stupid.”

“I can't believe I'm talking about the education system with you.” Sebastian mentions casually, and Lewis laughs.

“Why not? We're talking about gay characters too, it's not all boring.”

“True!” Sebastian laughs, “Have you ever been to Gay's The Word bookshop?”

Lewis shakes her head, “No, what is it?”

“It's a bookshop in London,” Sebastian explains, “That only sells LGBTA books.”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing.” Lewis says, sounding excited, “Have you been there?”

“Yeah!” Sebastian looks around, and then leans over to grab something from her bookshelf. “I bought this book, it's the autobiography of the woman who wrote Oranges are Not the Only Fruit?”

“What's that?” Lewis asks, frowning, and Sebastian stares at her.

“You've never read Oranges are Not the Only Fruit?”

Lewis shakes her head, “Never.”

“Oh my god, you are missing out.” Sebastian climbs off the bed, and then kneels on the floor, running her finger across the spines of her books, before finally finding the book, pulling it out and tossing it on the bed. “There you go. It's incredibly depressing, it's about this girl whose gay and her mum is ultra religious, and it's so _sad._ ”

Lewis picks it up and reads the blurb, eyes scanning across the page. “I don't really like sad gay books.” She says, “They make me sad.”

“I understand where you're coming from.” Sebastian climbs back onto the bed, “Why do gay girls always end up dying. Or marrying men.”

“Or marrying men and then dying.” Lewis comments with a smile. “This sounds good though. Am I allowed to borrow it?”

“Sure!” Sebastian smiles, “You can read it on the road trip. When you're not driving, obviously.”

“Thank you!” Lewis tucks the book at the side of her. “I don't think I've actually read that much gay stuff. Have you read Song of Achilles?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian wrinkles her nose, “Didn't really like it. The writing style was too simplified, and like, the female characters weren't treated that well.”

“Mm. I liked it.” Lewis says, almost shyly.

“Sorry.” Sebastian apologises, “I get very worked up over books!”

“I can see!” Lewis laughs, “I understand what you mean though. The book kind of made out that gay love was better than all other types of love, including girl loving girl love.”

“I hate stuff like that.” Sebastian complains, “I hate people who act like men loving men is like the most pure form of love, because it's not.”

“Do you think women loving women is a pure form of love?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian shakes her head

“It's just love,” She shrugs, “Nothing fancy or pure or magical about it. It's just love.”

“I get that.” Lewis says, “You just love someone of the same sex, nothing miraculous about it.”

“And yet everyone has to make a big deal about it!” Sebastian complains, and then sighs. “People are such dicks sometimes.”

“I agree.” Lewis replies and then smiles. “It's so nice to talk about this with you, you actually get it.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Sebastian mock-bows and Lewis laughs, “Hey, would you like any other books by the way, I own a lot?”

“Oh, yes please!” Lewis looks over at Sebastian's bookshelf. “Are they all yours?”

“Yeah, Kimi wasn't much of a reader.” Sebastian replies, looking at the bookshelf too. “Would you like gay or lesbian fiction Miss Hamilton?”

“Give me the lesbians.” Lewis says seriously, “But before that, I really need the toilet. Where's your bathroom?”

Sebastian laughs at that, and then points, “Okay, if you step out of my room, and then take the door to your right, the bathroom is there.”

“Thank you!” Lewis carefully climbs off the bed and winces in pain, “I've gone numb.”

“Poor thing.” Sebastian sticks out her tongue and Lewis sticks out her tongue back, before disappearing from the room.

Sebastian smiles to herself happily, before searching her bookcase for lesbian books that Lewis might like.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very, very loved ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, whoop whoop! You will now begin to understand what I mean by /everyone/ in this fic is a lesbian~

Lewis sleeps over that night, and it's the most fun that Sebastian has had in ages. It's not like they do much sleeping, spending most of the night giggling and talking about nothing really in particular. Sebastian feels like she wants to tell Lewis everything, but she knows it's far too early in their friendship for that. There are moments when she wants to blurt out all these words, all these stories and confessions. She watches Lewis hungrily when she knows that Lewis isn't looking, engrossed in her book, or staring out of the window.

Sebastian traces the outline of Lewis' face with her eyes, the way her nose curves, how her lips pout. She wants to tell Lewis how much she means to her already, but she holds back, scared of how the words will all come jumbled out. Girls do not want to hear about each other's life stories, after about three days of friendship. Sebastian has a stupid problem of throwing herself at people. She finds friends and she never wants to leave them, always gazing at them adoringly or standing too close.

It's creepy and pathetic, but she can't help it.

But still, it's wonderful. They spend an hour together, a whole hour, sitting in silence and reading. The room is completely still apart from the occasional page turning, or the creak of the bed when one of them moved to adjust their position. They end up leaning against one another, Sebastian leeching Lewis' body heat, and Lewis just smiles and snuggles closer.

The best part is, Lewis doesn't ask about Kimi once. It's nice, Sebastian always feels like Kimi is still with her, she's always Kimi's ex girlfriend, or the girl that once dated Kimi, she's never her own person. Lewis asks about college, and her family, and what she wants to be when she's older, and Sebastian feels special for the first time in her life.

(Sebastian likes to feel special. She likes to feel like number 1, but not because she's being associated with somebody else’s achievements.)

“So,” Lewis says in the morning, sleepily pouring milk into her cornflakes, and then setting the bowl on the dining table, “Are we going to stop at anyone's house during the trip?”

“Um,” Sebastian replies, buttering her toast, “We could, I guess? It's not a very long drive.”

“Still, be nice to stop somewhere where we don't have to worry about the hygiene levels.” Lewis points out, using her spoon to poke the air.

“You don't know many of my friends.” Sebastian jokes, and Lewis laughs.

“Who do you know on the route?” She asks, and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

“Hmm. I think one of my friends, Nico, lives just on the border between Germany and Austria, but I also do know someone who lives in Austria, who would be happy to let us stop by, I think. They are a friend of Kimi's though.”

“Who isn't?” Lewis says almost lazily, and stirs her cornflakes. “Should you ring them today and check?”

“I will do exactly that.” Sebastian takes a satisfactory bite of toast and resists the urge to make a weird noise, it tastes so good. “You know what I like about living alone?”

Lewis shrugs, “The constant fear that there's someone lurking underneath your bed?”

Sebastian shudders, “Oh great Lew, that's going to be one of my fears now, thank you very much.”

(Sebastian has decided to call Lewis, 'Lew'. Lewis doesn't seem to mind, she seems quite pleased that she has a nickname, and Sebastian is almost sad that Lewis hasn't given her one yet.)

“You're welcome.” Lewis replies cheekily, and Sebastian nudges her leg under the table.

“I like the fact that nobody steals your food.” She says, “That nobody reaches out and steals your perfect slice of toast, and then gobbles it up without so much as a thank you.”

“Kimi and your family?” Lewis asks sympathetically, and Sebastian nods.

“My brother was the worst, he'd steal my food as I was just placing it to my mouth. 'We're related, we have the same spit', he'd say.” Sebastian glares at her toast, as if her brother has somehow become it. “I used to hate it so much, I used to lick all his biscuits before he had a chance to eat them.”

Lewis laughs at that, and then crosses her legs. “I've got a brother,” She says, sounding almost nervous. “He's called Nicolas and he's got cerebal palsy, so he gets away with a lot. When we were younger, we used to fight in my bedroom, and if my Dad ever caught us, my brother would fake cry and say I attacked him.” Lewis scratches her knee, “I used to get in so much trouble.”

“Brothers are the worst,” Sebastian says, “I'm sorry.”

“Oh it's okay!” Lewis looks up at her, smiling. “We're friends now. It comes with age, I think, boys grow up and suddenly realise they're being twats.”

“Twats.” Sebastian repeats quietly, because she's never actually heard that word used before, “I really hope that happens to my brother. He's 17 now, and I'd happily throttle him on most occasions.”

“Is he into girls?” Lewis asks, turning her cornflakes to mush, and then eating them.

Sebastian nods wearily, “But in that teenage boy way, where he talks about how much pussy he got last night, and how all women are crazy bitches?”

“Ew.” Lewis wrinkles her nose, “Thank god Nicolas was never like that. He's quite sweet now actually, it was just me he fought with.”

“You're lucky.” Sebastian tells her, “Fabs is the youngest, and the only boy, so of course my parents adore him.”

“Ugh, that old story.” Lewis rolls her eyes, “God, why are parents obsessed with having boys? Girls are so much better!”

“Girls are amazing.” Sebastian says dreamily, and Lewis laughs, kicking her under the table.

“Alright, you useless lesbian.” She teases, and Sebastian folds her arms.

“Just because I'm a lesbian, doesn't mean I'm less of a being!” She exclaims.

“Isn't that from the Simpsons?” Lewis asks, trying to hold back laughter, and Sebastian nods, causing them both to burst out into giggles.

“Oh my god, what are we like?” Sebastian asks, when they've finished laughing, “We're going to end up crashing the car or something due to hysterics.”

“Don't jinx it,” Lewis warns, and then places her palms on the table top, pushing herself upright. “Right, I am going to shower and get dressed, because I feel like death. Can I use your shower?”

“Of course! It's really simple to use, it's already quite hot, but you turn it on by turning the top lever, and then make it hot or cold by moving the bottom lever.” Sebastian explains and Lewis nods.

“Okay, I gots this.” She picks up her bowl and empties the remains into the food bin, before beginning to wash it out, “I have a change of clothes in my bag, so you don't need to lend me anything.”

“I wouldn't mind if you did.” Sebastian tells her, eating more of her toast, and Lewis smiles.

“You're a babe Sebastian Vettel.” She says, leaving the bowl onto the side to dry. “See you in a bit!”

“See you!” Sebastian replies, and waves her toast in acknowledgement.

Sebastian decides to ring her other Nico whilst Lewis is in the shower. She can hear the water running as she searches for the contact on her mobile, and it makes her smile, knowing that Lewis is in her house, in her bathroom. Sebastian realises with a jolt that Lewis is naked in her house right now, and then squashes that thought quickly before she starts imagining it.

The phone rings right through to voice mail the first time Sebastian tries to call, so she hangs up and tries again. This time Nico picks up on the second to last ring, sounding breathless, like she's been running.

“Sorry I was cleaning the car outside.” She apologises, “Sebastian?”

“That's my name, don't wear it out.” Sebastian replies, “Were you cleaning topless or braless this time?”

Nico laughs, and it comes out so dirtily that Sebastian has to try not to laugh. “With a top on. And a bra even, you'll be proud.”

“I'm so proud.” Sebastian looks down at her empty plate of toast crumbs, “How's the girlfriend?”

“Which one?” Nico asks, because she's in a polyamorous relationship with two girls. Sebastian had always thought it was weird, the idea of loving two people at the same time, and then she'd understood when she saw them altogether, in a little perfect three.

(To make Kimi stay, she suggested a polyamorous relationship, and Kimi had laughed until she cried.)

“Both.” Sebastian replies, and Nico laughs.

“They're both good, yeah. Este is doing something with cars that she keeps trying to explain to me, and I keep forgetting about, and Laura is doing cool fashion things.”

“That's good to hear.” Sebastian smiles, “And how about you, are you well?”

“Yeah! My Dad has promoted me in the business, so I now practically have the same powers as him. He's trying to be all sneaky, like it's just a coincidence, but I know he's preparing for retirement.” Nico replies, sounding fond when she talks about her father.

“Aw, I'm so pleased.” Sebastian replies, and she is, “Will you keep the business when you take over?”

“Oh definitely. You know, I really like it there, and there's no shortage for long haul trucks, so I don't have to worry about the money.” Nico says, “How about you, how's engineering?”

“Boring.” Sebastian replies truthfully, “I'm kind of thinking about doing something else.”

“You should.” Nico says at once, “Do something exciting and cool.”

“And long haul trucks are exciting and cool?” Sebastian teases, and Nico laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But Sebastian, come on. If you're unhappy, change.”

“Why do I feel like this advice also works for dating?” Sebastian asks, and Nico laughs again.

“Probably because I've told you a million times before. By the way, did you hear about Kimi?”

“That she's getting married?” Sebastian asks, wondering where the hell that invitation got to, “I know, I got invited. _Specially_ invited.”

“Ooh.” Nico replies, sounding excited, “She's not going to dump him at the altar and try and run off with you, is she?”

“God I hope not.” Sebastian frowns, “That does sound like a very Kimi thing to do though. Not being bothered to go through with it so going off to do something else. Or someone else.”

“She's such a dick.” Nico curses, and then considers, “A pretty dick though.”

“Isn't that an oxymoron?” Sebastian asks, and Nico snorts.

“Thank you Miss-Man-Hating-Lesbian.”

“Always glad to be of assistance.” Sebastian replies, “That's why I was calling, actually.”

“To be a man hating lesbian?” Nico asks and Sebastian rolls her eyes.

“Surprisingly no. I'm driving to the wedding from my place, and I was wondering if I could stop over and see you? It's a six, or seven hour drive, and we kind of need to rest at some point?” Sebastian suggests, and Nico hums.

“I don't know. When are you driving up?”

“The day before the wedding?” Sebastian offers, and Nico makes a noise to show she's thinking.

“I don't actually know, Este might go up a couple of days beforehand to help Maurizio.”

“What?” Sebastian asks, frowning, “How does Este know Maurizio?”

“They work together!” Nico explains, “Did I not tell you?”

“No!” Sebastian complains, “You kept that one quiet.”

“Sorry,” Nico apologises, “Yeah, they work together with the cars? And Maurizio has made Este his number 3, or something, it's weird. I honestly thought I told you.”

“It's okay.” Sebastian replies, “Does that mean that Este sees Kimi?”

“I don't know, maybe? Este is still terrified of her though, Kimi never speaks to her or acknowledges she's there.” Nico sighs, and then cuts herself off, “You're not still hung up over her, are you? Because I'm not having you pester Este about your ex girlfriend.”

“No!” Sebastian protests, “I have a new girlfriend.” She says, lying through her teeth.

“Oh, you didn't tell me that!” Nico says, “Who is she, is she coming to the wedding?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian replies, suddenly sounding shy. “Her name is Lewis, and she's really lovely.”

“How did you meet her?” Nico asks, interested.

“She's one of Rosberg's friends. I think they've known each other since they were children?” Sebastian replies and Nico laughs.

“The lesbian circle grows ever wider.”

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian smiles, “So yeah, we're driving up the day before, and wanted to stop somewhere nice.”

“Aw, you think I'm nice!” Nico says dramatically, and Sebastian laughs.

“Your house is nice, I wouldn't say the same about you.”

“Spoilsport. Let me check with the girls quickly, can I put you on hold?” Nico asks, and Sebastian checks the time, to see if she should just ask Nico to call her back whilst she goes and showers.

“Um, yeah sure.” Sebastian replies, “I have time.”

“Brilliant.” Nico says, “I'll be back quickly!”

“Okay!” Sebastian replies, and hears the familiar click of the phone being set down.

She puts her own phone down onto the table and then collects her breakfast things and puts them all away, the butter and jam in the fridge, the plate, knife, and spoon in the sink, and then starts washing up. Sebastian hears the stair creak, and turns to see Lewis in the doorway.

“Your shower is dead nice.” She says with a yawn, “Mine feels like a trickle, I need to get a plumber out.”

“If you have my shower on full strength it feels like you're being lovingly punched.” Sebastian replies, washing her hands so they're less sticky. “I'm just calling Nico now.”

“My Nico?” Lewis asks, sitting down, and Sebastian shakes her head, wiping her hands.

“My Nico. The one who lives on the German-Austrian border.”

“Oh, that one.” Lewis plays with one of the place mats. “What's she like?”

“Nice!” Sebastian replies, “She's very tall and blonde, and she eats a lot.”

“Sounds like my kind of girl.” Lewis says, and Sebastian shakes her head, laughing.

“She has a girlfriend though. Two girlfriends in fact, Este and Laura.” Sebastian explains, and Lewis tilts her head to one side.

“You know a lot of gay girls.” She says, and Sebastian shrugs.

“We all tend to club together, like a secret cult. No heterosexuals allowed.”

“Plotting the gay agenda and causing floods.” Lewis nods seriously, “Do you know any straight girls?”

“I know my sisters.” Sebastian replies, making Lewis laugh. “Oh, and I do know another straight girl, but she's a massive bitch and we dare not speak her name.”

“Alright then.” Lewis raises her eyebrows, “I won't mention her again.”

“Now I'm thinking about her and getting annoyed.” Sebastian sighs heavily, “Ugh, she's such a bitch!”

Sebastian is prevented from expanding on this by her mobile clicking, and Nico's tinny voice coming out. “Sebastian?”

“Excuse me.” Sebastian apologises to Lewis, and picks up the phone, “I'm here!”

“Oh good.” Nico replies, “I have bad news.”

“What is it?” Sebastian asks, sitting down opposite Lewis.

“We're not going to be there, I'm afraid.” Nico sounds genuinely annoyed to disappoint Sebastian, “Este needs to help Maurizio with the wedding, and apparently there's some fashion thing in Italy that Laura wants to go to, so we're going up there early. I'm really sorry.”

“Oh that's okay!” Sebastian replies, “Don't beat yourself up over it.”

“You sure?” Nico asks, and Sebastian nods.

“I'm positive. I have another friend in Austria, so I could call on them.”

“Oh good.” Nico replies, “I'm really sorry we won't get to see each other then, but I'll see you at the wedding, won't I?”

“I will actively search for you!” Sebastian jokes, “We can talk more about long haul trucks.”

“You know your way to a women's heart.” Nico laughs, “Anyway, I need to go finish washing this stupid car. Laura keeps complaining it's dirty.”

“Or maybe she just wants to see you sopping wet and covered in soap?” Sebastian suggests and Nico makes a thoughtful noise.

“That is very, very true. I must obviously go obey my loves wishes and fantasies.”

“You do that Nico. See you at the wedding?” Sebastian asks.

“See you at the wedding.” Nico says firmly, “We need to meet up again, talk face to face.”

“Definitely.” Sebastian agrees, “I can't wait.”

“Me neither.” Nico replies, “See you Sebastian.”

“Goodbye Nico.” Sebastian smiles, and then hangs up the phone, setting it on the side.

“So, she's busy?” Lewis asks slowly, and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah, they're going up early to do some stuff. But don't worry, I have a plan!”

Lewis mock-gasps, “A plan!”

“Or a secret weapon.” Sebastian supposes, “Called Niki Lauda.”  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter of this fic, I'm so sorry!! It's the story of baby Kimi and what she did~

When Kimi was a little girl, she ran away. She knew she was different from everyone else that she'd ever met in her short life, she liked girls and hockey and fast cars, and nobody else understood. They called her a tomboy, but Kimi didn't like that because it had the word 'boy' in. She wasn't a boy. She didn't even want to be a boy in order to date girls, she hated boys. They made fun of her, and they were tall, and they pushed her about.

So she decided to run away. Had to run away, even, to find a place where people accepted her. She was only 9, almost in double figures, which meant that she was old enough to live on her own, or at least that was her reasoning. She put on her warmest coat that made her waddle like a penguin, and packed her school bag full of sweets and clean underwear and a book about hockey, and then set off.

(Sebastian always gets a little bit sad when she thinks about that. She can't get the idea of tiny little Kimi marching out of her house because she knew that she was different, and she thought she had to run away.)

Kimi didn't entirely know where she was going. She didn't really know any places where girls can love girls, but she could always try and find one. She stomped along the road covered in snow towards the centre of town, hands shoved into her pockets where she could feel the comforting weight of metal coins.

Halfway through her journey, she realised that she didn't have anything to drink. There was a small café nearby, wooden and cosy looking, and Kimi carefully climbed the steps to get up to it, having to go onto her hands and knees at one point because she was too small.

The door was heavy, and she had to launch herself at it to open it. It swung open, and Kimi sprawled onto the floor, wincing slightly, and then pushing herself upright. It was warm inside, a fire crackling in the corner, and Kimi wrapped her arms around herself, looking about.

There was a very tall counter, which a bored looking girl stood behind, and tables dotted about the place with people drinking hot mugs of things. Standing by the counter there were two women, one of them shorter than the other, who were looking at her as she waddled towards them.

Kimi pulled out her money from her pocket and placed it on the counter carefully. “I want a hot chocolate.” She said, and then added, “Please.”

The girl looked at her coins, and shook her head. “That isn't enough. Do you have any more money?”

“No.” Kimi nudged her money towards her, “Please.”

“Where's your mum?” The girl asked, looking about, “Tell her to give you some more money, then you can have a hot chocolate.”

“But,” Tears pricked at Kimi's eyeballs, “That's all I have!”

“I'm sorry.” The woman said, “But I can't give you a hot chocolate.”

Kimi stamped her foot angrily, turning away. It wasn't fair, it's not her fault that she didn't have enough money. She's only _little,_ it's not like she'd know. She's terrible at maths, and most things actually, and it's just not fair.

“Hey.”

Kimi looked up to see one of the women by the counter looking down at her. “What?” She asked, and the woman frowned at her.

“Where's your mum or dad?” She asked, and her accent was harsh, like German but not.

“Not here.” Kimi replied, folding her arms. “Why?”

“Because you're too young to be out here by yourself.” The woman told her, “Whose looking after you?”

“Nobody, I'm running away.” Kimi said, pulling her beanie down over her face in case they recognised her. “And you can't stop me.”

“Why are you running away?” The woman asked, and Kimi kicked the floor.

“Because.”

“That isn't a good enough answer.” She told her, and Kimi noticed that her teeth stuck out funny, which was weird because she was an adult.

“I don't care.” Kimi argued, and the corner of the woman's lips turned upwards, which just made Kimi annoyed, “It's not funny!”

“Okay, okay, it's not funny.” The woman held up her hands, “You still need to tell me why though.”

Kimi frowned, “Do you promise not to tell?”

“I promise.” The woman crossed her heart, “Now tell me.”

“I like girls.” Kimi said, “And I'm trying to find somewhere where that's okay.”

The woman fell silent, looking down at her. Kimi looked straight back up at her, wondering what she was going to say to her next. Instead the woman turned to her friend, frowning.

“James, she's running away.”

“I heard.” Replied the other woman, whose name was James. She had a different accent too, she sounded posh like the people on television. “We can't do anything though.”

“We could take her back to her parents.” The woman said, and then turned back to her. “What's your name?”

“Not telling.” Kimi replied and the woman sighed.

“I'll tell you my name.”

Kimi considered it for a moment, and then nodded, thinking it was an okay deal. “I'm Kimi.”

“I'm Niki.” Niki offered Kimi her hand, and Kimi shook it solemnly. “And this is my partner, James.”

“Oh we're 'partners' now, are we?” James asked, and Niki said something very rude back to her, which made Kimi giggle.

“You said a bad word.” She said and Niki raised her eyebrow.

“Oh did I?” She asked, and Kimi giggled again.

“Yeah.”

“Oops.” Niki folded her arms, and then knelt down so that they could speak face to face. “Kimi, you can't run away.”

“Yes I can.” Kimi replied, “I am running away.”

“You're too young.” Niki told her, “You can't run away for liking girls.”

“Nobody else I know likes girls.” Kimi told her, and Niki folded her arms.

“Well I like boys and girls. That's a little strange, don't you think?”

Kimi thought for a moment. She didn't actually know any women who liked other women and boys at the same time Kimi wondered what her father would think if she found out about that. She looked back up at Niki.

“Did you ever try and run away?” She asked instead, and Niki nodded.

“Yes.” She replied, and Kimi didn't know if she was telling the truth or not.

“How far did you get?” She asked, and Niki shrugged.

“I don't know. I was in a car at the time, but then my father came out and stopped me.”

“Was she worried about you?” Kimi asked and Niki nodded.

“More or less.”

Kimi thought that through too. She thought about her father wandering through the snow looking for her, calling out her name. She thought about her mother too, searching for her, and wondering why Kimi would just run away like that.

Kimi's bottom lip began to tremble, “I want to go home.”

“Okay,” Niki replied, straightening up, “Let's take you home.”

“That was easy.” James muttered from behind Niki, and Niki elbowed her..

“Hush.”

“Make me.” James said, grinning, and Niki kissed her quickly on the mouth. Kimi's own mouth fell open, because she'd never seen two women kiss before. And they kissed so normally too, like it was natural, and right, and Kimi realised that maybe, maybe, liking girls would be okay. Maybe one day she'd kiss a girl as easily and as quickly as that.

Niki drove Kimi back home in a very tiny car, and the two women spoke to her all the while about school, and what she wanted to be when she grew up, and what girls she had crushes on. As they were nearing Kimi's house, she suddenly remembered that she had told not to get into cars with strangers, but they had kissed in front of her, which meant that they trusted her, so they were not strangers at all. That was her reasoning anyway.

They dropped her off just outside the driveway to her house, and Niki had squeezed her hand tightly, the both of them looking at her, concerned.

“Promise that you won't run away again?” Niki asked, and Kimi nodded.

“I promise.”

“And promise that you won't feel bad for liking girls?” James said, and Kimi nodded at her too.

“I double promise.”

“Good girl.” James reached out and ruffled her hair. “Hey, Niki, do you have a piece of paper?”

“I don't know, it's your terrible car.” Niki replies, rummaging through the glove compartment and pulling out a notepad. “Here, catch.”

“Thanks.” James caught it one handed, and then scribbled something down on it, with a pen she found from somewhere. “This is our address. Write to us if you get upset or anything, okay?”

“Okay.” Kimi took the piece of paper and held it tight to her chest. “Thank you.”

“It's okay.” James smiled at her, “Kimi, it does get better.”

“Even if you think nobody will like you, somebody does.” Niki added, and then shot a look towards James. “I promise you that.”

“Okay.” Kimi repeated, looking from Niki to James. “I want to be like you when I grow up.”

“Oh you really don't.” James laughed, and Kimi had giggled, but she didn't know why.

Kimi and Niki kept in touch ever since. They write long rambling letters to one another, Sebastian has memories of sitting in Kimi's living room as Kimi hand wrote pages and pages to send to Austria. Kimi even visits Niki every summer, it's practically her own personal tradition. Sebastian had come too, awkwardly at the dining table as Kimi and Niki spoke excitedly to one another.

They went to James' funeral together, although Sebastian didn't feel like they were together. She drifted from room to room, where every woman and woman would immediately ask how she knew James, looking her over critically. Kimi hid up in one of the rooms upstairs, crying, and it only took Niki to calm her down. Her eyes were red from crying too, and they clung to each other like they were the same age.

Niki phoned Sebastian after she and Kimi broke up, and Sebastian had expected a lecture about how she'd never been good enough for Niki's adopted daughter. Instead, Niki had been kind when she spoke, trying to make her feel okay.

“You're always welcome to come over, Bastina, whenever you want. My door is always open to you.”

“Thank you so much.” Sebastian replied, chewing on the skin around her nail, which was already bitten down to the quick.

“How are you feeling?” Niki asked, and Sebastian thought for a moment.

“I feel like a part of me is missing.” Sebastian replied truthfully, and Niki sighed.

“I know how you feel. Kimi was a lot like James.”

“Kimi's not dead.” Sebastian said, even though Sebastian was dead to Kimi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow how many subtle mentions can I make about these losers being actual people

Sebastian and Lewis go over to Nico and Vivian's house the night before they head off to the wedding. Nico makes them dinner, something fancy and French, with a name that only Nico herself can pronounce, and it's absolutely delicious.

“So, are you looking forward to tomorrow?” Vivian asks, delicately cutting up her food, “I can't wait to see you in your dress with your hair done all pretty. You look so lovely when you dress up Sebastian.”

“Aw, thank you.” Sebastian replies with a smile, and then looks over at Lewis. “Do you have a dress?”

“Unfortunately.” Lewis mutters, and then sighs, “I hate dresses.”

“You always look good in them though.” Nico tells her, and Lewis raises her eyebrows at her.

“When have you ever seen me in a dress?”

“When we were kids.” Nico replies, “You were wearing a blue dress, and you kept complaining. And then you stood on my foot when we danced. It hurt like hell and you never said sorry.”

“Oh, I remember that!” Lewis flexes her foot under the table and almost kicks Sebastian. “My Dad yelled at me the whole ride home because I looked so uncomfortable. Said I was putting everybody else off their food.”

“Your Dad never stops yelling at you.” Nico rolls her eyes. “Dick.”

“Don't be rude at the table.” Vivian says softly, and Nico looks over at her fondly. “What's your plan for tomorrow Sebastian?” Vivian asks

“Well,” Sebastian sets down her fork, “We're going to drive down to Florence, and then we'll stay over in one of the hotels there, then get all dressed and ready, and then watch Kimi throw her life away.”

Vivian nods, “We're flying down on the day, so we won't see you till the ceremony. You can always call us if something happens tomorrow though.”

“You'll be our personal break down service.” Sebastian quips, and Vivian smiles at her.

“Hopefully you won't have a breakdown because of the wedding.” Nico adds, and all three of them turn to glare at her. “What?!”

“You're such a bitch.” Lewis tells her, and Nico shrugs.

“Sticks and stones. And come on Sebastian, we all know what you're like. You do tend to get a bit weepy.”

“I'm not that bad!” Sebastian protests, although she knows it's completely true. “Can we not have any Kimi talk tonight? Please?”

“You have a lot of things you don't like talking about.” Lewis points out, and Nico turns to her, interested.

“What things does Sebastian not like talking about?”

“The bitch-who-must-not-be-named?” Lewis offers, and Nico turns back to Sebastian, eyebrows raised.

“Fernando.” Sebastian explains, and Nico makes a vomiting noise that actually threatens to bring up her dinner.

“Gross, gross, let's never mention her at my table again. She's such a rude bitch!”

“I know, right?!” Sebastian stabs her food, “I hate her.”

“Hate is a very strong word.” Lewis reminds her in a posh voice, and Sebastian scoffs.

“Yeah, and I hate her.”

Nico smirks at that, and then takes another mouthful of food. “Okay, so no more Kimi talk. What do you want to talk about then?”

“I don't know, anything.” Sebastian replies, waving her hand, and Nico leans across to her, conspiratorially.

“Do you think parallel universes exist?” She asks, and Sebastian groans.

“Not that deep stuff though, you know I hate that!”

“I think they exist.” Vivian pipes up, “What do you think Lewis?”

“Yeah, I think they probably do?” Lewis replies, “I kind of like that idea, of there being other versions of us out there.”

“We could be characters in a book right now.” Sebastian supposes, “Someone could be writing what I'm saying just this very minute.”

“Or we could all be sitting around this table, but in different bodies.” Lewis adds, “Like, we could be guys or something.”

“Ew.” Sebastian says disgustedly, and Vivian laughs at her.

“You're so cute Sebastian.”

“Thank you, I try my best.” Sebastian replies, “I wonder what I'd be like as a guy?”

“Are we talking born male, or transitioned?” Nico asks, frowning.

“Born male.” Sebastian says, “I think I'd like a beard.”

“I hate beards.” Vivian complains, “They're all scratchy and gross.”

“I like them.” Lewis says, “I'd like one of those ones that run along your jawline, they'd look good on me.”

“You've got a killer jawline, you'd make a hot guy.” Sebastian tells her, and ignores the look that Nico gives her, deciding to make fun of her instead. “Hey Nico, would you have your Dad's moustache if you were a guy?”

“Oh my god, fuck off.” Nico whines, “It's disgusting, you know I hate it! It's like a giant caterpillar crawling across his face, I'm pretty sure I was scared of it as a child.”

“You could be like Pornstache in Orange is the New Black.” Lewis adds, grinning at Sebastian, “Or like an evil truck driver who kidnaps children.”

“I hate you!” Nico rubs her top lip automatically and then turns to Vivian, “Viv, my friends are being mean, make them stop.”

“You do kind of deserve it.” Vivian replies, and then leans over and kisses her. “You idiot.”

Nico kisses her back gently, and Sebastian looks away, staring determinedly down at her food. It's not like she's jealous or anything, she just hates PDA in public. She hates knowing about her friend's intimate lives too, the first time that she found out that one of her friends had lost her virginity to a guy, she actually cried. Sebastian doesn't know why she feels like this, she just does. Even thinking about Lewis and her past relationships with men makes her feel a bit queasy, and she doesn't even know them.

“If we were all guys, we'd be straight.” Lewis says suddenly, and they all look at her.

“Apart from you, you'd be gay.” Nico points out, and Lewis pulls a face.

“There are far too many penises involved in this scenario.” She protests.

“I'd have a dick if I was a guy.” Sebastian muses and Nico claps sarcastically.

“Well done, you know your male anatomy.”

“Oh shut up. Imagine having a dick, you couldn't daydream about porn at work or get off without making a mess everywhere.” Sebastian considers.

“Do you often think about porn at work then?” Nico asks curiously and Sebastian tries to kick her under the table, but hits Lewis instead.

“Ow! Man that hurt.” Lewis bends down and rubs her shin, “What shoes are you wearing, hob nail boots?”

“Sorry.” Sebastian blushes, “I was aiming for Nico!”

“Doesn't make it any better!” Lewis pulls up her trouser leg. “You maimed me.”

Nico looks sly, “You should kiss it better Sebastian.” She says, and Sebastian looks at her critically.

“Why the hell would I do that?” She asks, and Nico picks up her wine glass, taking a sip.

“Well, you are girlfriends after all?” She says, and Sebastian groans, but Nico keeps talking. “You need to be more like a couple! How else are you going to convince Kimi that you're madly in love with another girl?”

“I'm not snogging her.” Lewis says, as if that was a brief possibility, and Sebastian pretends to be insulted.

“Why, what's wrong with me?” She asks, one hand over her heart, and Lewis sticks her tongue out at her.

“Damaged goods.” She replies, and Sebastian cackles with laughter, Vivian shaking her head all the while.

“You need to hold hands.” Vivian says, motioning to the two of them. “It's so exciting on a low key level. And whisper to each other a lot, like you have this big secret that nobody else can know about.”

“We do have a secret that nobody else can know about, we're not actually dating.” Sebastian replies, and Vivian sighs over her.

“You could get married,” Nico comments dryly, “Really steal the day, propose to Lewis in the middle of the ceremony.”

“Sebastian Vettel-Hamilton.” Sebastian muses, “It's got a nice ring to it.”

“You'd have adorable children too.” Vivian says, and then reconsiders,“If you could somehow mash your DNA together.”

“Didn't think that through with a lesbian couple, did you love?” Nico asks, and Vivian kisses her nose in response.

“Oh god, could you imagine?” Lewis wrinkles her nose, “My father getting the news, your eldest daughter has got married to a girl named Sebastian during her ex girlfriends wedding.”

“It would be memorable!” Sebastian jokes, and Lewis shakes her head, but she's smiling.

“I am definitely not proposing to you. I doubt I could even get down onto one knee anyway, not with how tight my dress is.”

“Well kiss her cheek a lot then.” Nico says, “And compliment her. And steal her away to make fake passionate love to her.”

“And hold her hand.” Vivian adds, “That shows everyone that you don't want to let go of her, as if you can't be parted. And hand holding is very exciting.” She says with a blush.

“That is a good excuse to leave early by the way.” Sebastian interrupts, thinking back on what Nico said, “Pretend we're about to go have sex when actually we're going back to the hotel to order room service and watch Netflix.”

“You two have the most exciting lives.” Nico says distastefully. “At least we'll be there to keep an eye on you to hiss in your ear about how shit you two look together.”

“Fuck off, we're going to look amazing together.” Sebastian tells her, “We're going to make you wish your relationship was like ours.”

“What, completely fake?” Nico asks, and this time Sebastian's foot hits her target under the table. “Sebastian! You little bitch, stop causing bodily harm when you don't get your own way.” She turns to Lewis, “Maybe you need a few more hickeys all over your neck, really get into the character.”

“Nobody is going anywhere near my neck.” Lewis informs her, “I hate neck kisses, it tickles and it's creepy.”

Nico sighs despairingly. “Why am I even friends with you people?!”

“Because you love us really.” Sebastian replies, feeling for Nico's leg and rubbing it in apology. “And when we stand next to you, it makes you look like the most beautiful one in the room.”

“That is true.” Nico says, and laughs when they all glare at her.

“I've had to put up with this since we were children.” Lewis informs Sebastian mournfully, and Sebastian lays her hand on Lewis' own.

“You poor, poor thing.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at this fluff

Sebastian and Lewis share the same bed that night. Sebastian refuses point blank to let Lewis sleep on her sofa, it's far too uncomfortable, and anyway, she has a perfectly good double bed. Lewis complained for a while, about stealing from Sebastian, and being a bad guest, and how she kicks in her sleep, but then Sebastian had admitted she didn't want to sleep alone, and Lewis complied.

“Imagine if I suddenly told you that I slept naked.” Sebastian says as Lewis emerges from the bathroom in her pyjamas with blue race cars on.

“I'd be severely freaked out.” Lewis replies, setting down her clothes on one of the chairs. “Although I suppose Nico would say that was couple-y, if we slept naked together.”

“No Nico talk in the bedroom.” Sebastian teases, and then pulls back the covers of her bed. “If there are any biscuit crumbs, I apologise profoundly.”

“Ah, so you're a secret bed eater, are you?” Lewis asks, carefully climbing into bed. “I don't know if I can handle that in our relationship.”

“I'll offer you a share of the biscuits.” Sebastian promises, clambering into the bed, and turning off the main light. “Oh wait, did you want this on?”

“No, it's fine.” Lewis says, turning onto her side. “We should get to sleep soon, big day tomorrow.”

“Road trip with the bae.” Sebastian says, snuggling down. “Do you have everything packed and ready?”

“Uh huh.” Lewis replies, “I have my wash bag, my dress is in one of those fancy suit protector things, clean underwear, and snacks.”

“Mm, snacks.” Sebastian hums, “Good choice my friend.”

“Thank you.” Lewis yawns, “What time are we getting up tomorrow?”

“I was thinking get up at 8, leave at 9?” Sebastian replies, looking over at Lewis. “Then we'll arrive about 4ish?”

“Sounds good to me. Did you phone your secret weapon yet?”

“Not yet.” Sebastian replies, “I'll phone her tomorrow, then she has no excuse to say no. Or find an excuse not to see me.”

“Good plan.” Lewis laughs sleepily. “Oh my god, I'm so tired.”

“It's probably because you drank at Nico and Vivian's.” Sebastian suggests, “I don't know what they put in their alcohol, but it does tend to knock you out.”

“That is so true.” Lewis rubs her eyes, “Okay so I better go to bed before I pass out in the middle of a sentence.”

“You poor thing.” Sebastian pets her and Lewis yawns in reply. “I'll set an alarm on my phone. How should I wake you up if the alarm doesn't wake you?”

“Just shake me.” Lewis says, rolling over, “Or snore in my ear, that works with Roscoe.”

Sebastian laughs, “I'll try that. Goodnight Lew.”

There's silence for a second, before Lewis sleepily replies, “Night night Seb.”

Sebastian smiles at that, and then picks up her phone from the side, unlocking it and then searching for the alarms. Normally she'd ask Siri to do it for her, but she doesn't think Lewis would be best pleased if she started having a fight with a robot phone whilst Lewis was trying to fall asleep.

It's weird, sleeping beside Lewis. Sebastian doesn't really like touching people when she's trying to get to sleep, it makes her hyper aware of everything she does. Lewis actively searches out body heat when she sleeps, wriggling closer to Sebastian and making soft little noises. Sebastian wriggles away from her, rolling over so she can't see Lewis, but Lewis only pressed herself against the back of Sebastian, her warm breath on the back of Sebastian's neck.

When Sebastian does finally fall asleep, she dreams of Kimi. She hasn't dreamt of her in ages, not even when they were together did Kimi feature in her dreams. She's even only had one wet dream about Kimi, not that you could even call it a wet dream, if she didn't wake up horny or wanting to get off. She dreamt about being in bed with Kimi, but only gently stroking the waistband of Kimi's underwear, which was a silky pink colour. It had felt nice under Sebastian's fingers, but she hadn't wanted to go any further, just stroking and touching and feeling.

In this dream, Kimi is fully clothed, in a bright blue wedding dress. She's pacing along the floor of Ferrari church, and Sebastian is sitting in one of the pews, watching her. The dream is hazy, but Kimi is in full focus, Sebastian can practically count every pore.

“What's wrong?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi turns, running her hands through her hair.

“Sebby, I'm getting _married_.” She replies despairingly, “What the fuck am I doing?”

“I don't know.” Sebastian tells her, “You were the one who chose to marry him, I didn't force you. Nobody forced you.”

Kimi huffs, and then sits down next to her with a thump. “You should have made me stay.”

“And how the hell should I have done that?” Sebastian asks her, and Kimi shrugs.

“I don't know. You could have been there for me more. You could have been nicer.”

“I was always nice to you.” Sebastian says, because it's true, she was. “I put everything aside to help you.”

“I didn't need your help all the time.” Kimi says, and Sebastian laughs.

“Oh my god Kimi, you did! You always needed me, you always wanted affection, or someone to tell you that you were doing okay, or someone to keep you company.”

“You make me sound pathetic.” Kimi complains, scratching her tattoo on her arm. “I had to take care of you too. You were always sad or lonely or wanting to complain about being gay.”

“I always told you that you didn't understand what it was like to be fully gay.” Sebastian reminds her, “I guess I was right.”

Kimi sighs heavily, “Stop making me out like I'm some evil bisexual girl, who suddenly realised she liked dick.”

“You did suddenly realise you liked dick.” Sebastian says sarcastically, “And I wouldn't have minded, apart from the fact that you ran off with the dick.”

“He's nice-” Kimi starts, and Sebastian interrupts.

“I hate him.”

“You hate everyone.” Kimi complains, “All my friends.”

“Maurizio isn't a friend.” Sebastian protests, “He's your fiancé.”

“He was your friend, you can't deny that. You loved him so much, I always thought I'd lose you to him.”

(Sebastian had loved Maurizio when they first met but she never told Maurizio. He hugged her a lot, and called her beautiful, and Sebastian wonders sometimes what would have happened if she'd chosen him instead of Kimi.)

“Well I hate him now, and that's the main thing.” Sebastian says firmly, and Kimi laughs.

“Stubborn as a mule.” She says, and then brushes her lips against Sebastian's cheek, which makes Sebastian shiver. “I'll see you at the wedding.”

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asks, confused, and Kimi smiles at her.

“Your alarm is going off. Time to wake up.” She tells her, and it's true, Sebastian can hear faint bleeping breaking through her dream.

“I'll miss you.” Sebastian tells her, and Kimi thinks for a moment.

“I think I miss you too. But I'm not entirely sure.”

The words twist uncomfortably in Sebastian's chest, and she swallows hard, opening her mouth to say something else, but the dream starts to disappear. Sebastian shuts her eyes tightly, clenching her fists together as she feels her body slowly start to wake up, and is just glad it wasn't a nightmare.

The alarm is bleeping loudly when Sebastian returns to consciousness, and she groans, grabbing hold of her phone off the side table. It takes her a couple of tries to turn off the alarm, her fingers fumbling over the phone screen.

Lewis is still asleep when Sebastian looks over at her, the covers tucked up to her chin. Sebastian smiles at her, reaching out and stroking the side of Lewis' face. It's soft to touch, and Lewis murmurs in her sleep, nuzzling against Sebastian's hand like a puppy.

“Hey, Lew.” Sebastian whispers, but Lewis doesn't stir, “Wake up, it's morning.”

Lewis is still silent, seeking out Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian laughs softly at how affectionate she is in her sleep.

“Babe.” Sebastian whispers, shaking Lewis' shoulder lightly, “Time to wake up.”

Lewis' eyes flutter open, and she smiles up at Sebastian. For a second, she moves forward, as if she's about to kiss Sebastian, and then her eyes widen a little and she moves back. “Is it time already?” She asks, and Sebastian nods.

“It's time sleepyhead.”

“Oh shush.” Lewis stretches out and makes an adorable noise. “Do I have time to shower?”

“I think so.” Sebastian replies, sitting upright. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, like a log.” Lewis says, scratching her head, “You?”

“So-so.” Sebastian says, thinking of her dream with Kimi. “My mouth feels like death.”

“Gross.” Lewis tells her, “Have a drink, it'll help.”

“Good idea.” Sebastian climbs out of bed, and then shivers. “Oh god, it's freezing! I want to get back into bed!”

“No, you made your choice!” Lewis laughs, “You're stuck there.”

“Damn you bad breath.” Sebastian curses, picking up a half-empty glass of water from the sideboard, and finishing it. “Alright then, you shower, I make breakfast. Me Tarzan, you Jane.”

“I love that film.” Lewis says off-hand, and then wriggles her feet under the covers. “What are you making for breakfast?”

“Um, I can warm up some pancakes with raisins in? Do you even like raisins?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis nods

“I weirdly like raisins. And I also like pancakes, a win-win scenario.” She smiles.

“Brilliant.” Sebastian announces, and hops up and down to try and warm herself up. “It's a plan!”

Lewis laughs again, and then looks distastefully at the door. “I don't really want to move now, you've put me off man.”

“It's fine once you're used to it.” Sebastian tells her, grabbing her dressing gown from the back of her door and slipping it off. “I have a spare dressing gown, you want it?”

“Please.” Lewis replies, and Sebastian pulls open her wardrobe to find it.

It's bright pink, but Sebastian hopes that Lewis won't mind, throwing it onto the bed. “There you go!”

“Thank you.” Lewis shrugs it on, and then carefully climbs out of bed. “I did it!”

Sebastian punches the air, “Go Lewis! Now then, will you achieve the mission of going to the shower?”

“Only time will tell.” Lewis says firmly, and Sebastian laughs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time you comment, I write another porn fic


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed up my chapter postings so have an extra one for me being an idiot!

They end up leaving the house at 9:30, because Sebastian's shower decides this is the perfect time to break. Sebastian was just ripping the plastic packet of pancakes open when she heard a scream from upstairs as the water turned shocking cold. She'd ended up hitting the shower head with a spanner whilst Lewis, covered only in a towel, shivered in the corner.

“Just my luck.” Sebastian glowers, sending daggers towards the shower with her eyes. “Fuck, do I call a plumber now, or when we get back?”

“Do you need to shower?” Lewis asks, then hastily grabs hold of her towel as it threatens to drop.

Sebastian politely looks away as Lewis adjusts herself, and then sniffs her armpit. “Well, I don't smell that bad. And I can always wash my hair later, at the hotel. I can go without till then.”

“Sorry man.” Lewis apologises, and Sebastian waves it away with her hand.

“Don't! It's not your fault. It's my stupid shower.” Sebastian kicks it lightly and water splutters from the tap. “Right, you go get dressed, and I'll have hot pancakes downstairs. If you're still cold, you can always cuddle me.”

“So kind.” Lewis replies with a laugh, and Sebastian smiles back, before disappearing off downstairs.

Whilst Lewis is eating, Sebastian changes into her comfy clothes. She owns more pairs of jeans than she knows what to do with, but she just grabs her favourite pair of skinny jeans that show off her curves, and a grey jumper that she loves so much that she's decided that she wants to be buried in it. It's soft and cosy, and Nico once described it as “cuddly”, which Sebastian takes as a compliment.

They wash the dishes up together, Sebastian washing and Lewis drying, and it works, they make a good team. Lewis hums under her breath as she dries, but Sebastian can't work out what the song is. She doesn't want to ask either, doesn't want to break the spell, so she just listens, plunging her hands into the soapy water and trying not to grimace when she touches wet food.

“Have you got everything?” She asks when they're done, shaking her hands dry, and then wiping them on the towel that Lewis holds out to her.

“I think so. Have you?” Lewis asks, looking about, and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

“Yeah. Our dresses are in the boot, along with my spare clothes for after the wedding.”

“This is so exciting.” Lewis turns back to Sebastian, smiling. “Kind of scary though.”

“I know.” Sebastian tries to shove her hands into her pockets, but they're non-existent, “My stomach feels funny.”

“Aw, I'm sorry.” Lewis pulls a sympathetic face, “Are you really that nervous?”

“I guess so?” Sebastian rubs her stomach, “I don't know, it's just weird. Kimi getting married, and then driving there, and then pretending to be with you...”

“We don't have to pretend if you don't want to.” Lewis tells her, “We can always just go as friends. Which we are, friends.”

“Of course we're friends.” Sebastian reaches out and squeezes Lewis' hands. “Thank you so much for doing this for me, you're amazing.”

Lewis' cheeks go pink. “No problem.” She replies, and Sebastian wishes they were at the level of friendship where she could kiss Lewis' cheek, because she wants to, desperately.

“Let's make a move then.” Sebastian says, distracting herself from thoughts of kisses. “Onward to our journey!”

“Thank you Gandalf.” Lewis replies, hauling her rucksack onto her back. “Am I Frodo or Bilbo?”

“Frodo.” Sebastian says, unlocking the front door, and then grabbing her car keys from the sideboard. “I didn't know you were a fan of Lord of the Rings?”

“I'm not.” Lewis says, following her out of the front door. “I never really got into the films, they were all so long and boring.”

“I've never seen the films.” Sebastian admits as she locks the front door, illiciting a gasp from Lewis. “Or read the books.”

“You traitor.” She accuses her, “You even look a bit like Bilbo too.”

“Shut up!” Sebastian touches her curly hair, “That's so mean.”

“It would be worse if you were short.” Lewis reminds her, and then reaches out and loosely tugs one of Sebastian's curls. “You look a bit like Shirley Temple.”

“Oh, _thanks._ ” Sebastian pouts, “First I'm a Hobbit, now I'm a precocious little girl, you're so kind to me.”

“You're welcome.” Lewis replies, “Always happy to help.”

“Bad girlfriend.” Sebastian chastises, and then spots her car. It's a red “”, her favourite model.

(Well, that's actually a lie, because her favourite car is something flashy and expensive, nothing she could actually afford. Still, a girl can dream.)

“I call dibs!” Sebastian yells, running towards the car. Lewis bursts out laughing, running after her, and stopping to watch Sebastian throw herself over the bonnet dramatically.

“Are you always so competitive?” She asks, jogging closer, and Sebastian nods, sprawled over the front.

“Uh huh. I grew up with two older sisters, I have to always be the best.”

“You nerd.” Lewis tells her, and pulls open the passenger side door. “I call shotgun.”

“I never get that.” Sebastian says, clambering off the car. “Why is it called shotgun? It makes me think of cowboys.”

“I don't know, it's just an expression.” Lewis tugs off her rucksack and throws it onto the back seat. “I hope there was nothing breakable in there.”

“Yeah, please don't stain my seats.” Sebastian climbs into the car, and Lewis follows suit. “So I drive for a couple of hours, and then you?”

“Sounds good to me. Do you have Sat Nav so I know where I'm going?” Lewis asks, buckling her seatbelt.

“I do indeed.” Sebastian opens the glove compartment and pulls it out. “Her name is Debbie, and she's very temperamental.”

“Why is she called Debbie?” Lewis asks, taking the Sat Nav from Sebastian and switching it on.

“Debbie Destination.” Sebastian explains, “The address is under 'Satan Hotel', by the way.”

“What a lovely name.” Lewis comments, finding the address. “Are you ready to do this?”

“Uh huh.” Sebastian turns the key in the ignition and starts the car. “And thus, the adventure begins.”

Lewis starts humming the Jurassic Park theme tune, which makes Sebastian laugh. She drives away from the curve, and Lewis twists in her seat to see Sebastian's house disappear from you.

“Goodbye house.” She says, waving, and Sebastian checks her mirrors to watch it for a second.

“You make it sound like we're moving away.” Sebastian says, “Don't worry house, I'm not leaving you.”

“Does your house have a name as well?” Lewis asks wryly, and Sebastian nods.

“Uh huh. The house is called Kylie, and this car is called Eva.”

“Kylie because of the singer?” Lewis asks with a slight frown.

“Yep. Full name is Kinky Kylie, but obviously we don't call her that in public.”

“You're such a dork,” Lewis shakes her head, “And what about the car, why Eva?”

“Well,” Sebastian begins, “Her full name is Eva Ferrari.”

“Like the church we're going to?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian makes a noise of agreement.

“Yeah. Kimi named that bit, because she liked the church so much, so I chose the name Eva.” Sebastian looks over at Lewis with a wicked grin, “And Eva Ferrari is a porn star.”

“Oh my god.” Lewis laughs, “You're so bad Sebastian. I wouldn't have taken you for having such a dirty mind!”

“I look so innocent.” Sebastian holds a hand to her chest, “But I am actually extremely dirty.”

“We are complete opposites.” Lewis tells her, “I'm a good Christian girl.”

“Am I going to corrupt you on this trip?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis nods

“Most definitely. You bad lesbian.”

“Oops.” Sebastian chuckles, “I'm so sorry.”

“No you're not.” Lewis teases. “Hey, can I put on some music?” She asks as they pull out onto the main road, and Sebastian nods.

“Sure! Just as long as it isn't religious chanting or anything.”

“Damn it, you foiled my plan.” Lewis curses, and then leans behind her, rummaging in her bag for her ipod. She finally finds it and swings herself back into her seat, hooking the ipod up to the speakers. “Do you like rap music?”

“What kind?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis scrolls through her playlist.

“Um, like Kendrick Lamar and stuff?”

Sebastian gasps loudly, “Do you have Backstreet Freestyle on there?”

Lewis looks at her critically, “The one about having a dick as big as the Eiffel tower?”

“So I can fuck the world for 72 hours.” Sebastian bobs her head to the imaginary music and Lewis laughs

“You're so weird! How do you even know that song?”

“I don't actually know.” Sebastian thinks for a moment, “Oh yeah, my ex-girlfriend was a fan of that stuff. She was tiny, she could have been mistaken for a Hobbit, so she listened to all this heavy rap music to feel hard.”

“That is honestly so cute.” Lewis says, turning on Backstreet Freestyle. “Like those men who drive giant cars to compensate for something.”

“I hate those men.” Sebastian complains, “They always cut you up at junctions. Pigs.”

“Oink.” Lewis replies, “I love pigs, they're so adorable. But dogs are my favourite.”

“I know, the amount of photos of Roscoe on your facebook.” Sebastian says, “You're obsessed.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lewis says, but she doesn't sound ashamed, “I have two, Roscoe and Coco. Coco is a girl, and she is so sweet, her nickname is Coconut.”

“See, I'm not the only person who gives things weird nicknames!” Sebastian says, delighted, and Lewis laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Coco is my baby though, I love her to bits. Roscoe is my main man, even if he snores like a freight truck.” Lewis sighs, “He always sleeps on his back, so I wake up to his nuts every morning.”

“Poor thing.” Sebastian grins, “Whose taking care of them?”

“Uh, my friend Nicole.” Lewis replies, and then pauses, “There are a lot of girls we know who have the name Nico.”

“I know, that's kind of weird.” Sebastian replies, “Spooky coincidence.”

“Dun dun duhhhhh.” Lewis pulls a face, “But yeah, she's taking care of my babies.”

“Is she a special friend?” Sebastian asks delicately, and Lewis snorts.

“Nicole? Nah, she's just a friend. And she's very, very straight.” She thinks for a moment, “She's a singer, kind of a bitch, but only sometimes. She's friends with Nico too, but you probably won't have met her, she sticks to very different circles.”

“The bitchy elite circles?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis nods.

“Uh huh. But she is nice though. She's trustworthy.”

“That's always a good thing to have in a friend. By the way, how do you know Nico?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis looks out of the window, where they've just gone onto the motorway.

“Our parents work together,“ She replies, “I don't know if they're really friends, but we used to go to lots of their dinner parties, and birthdays, and other things. Me and Nico got to know each other from that.”

“How old were you when you met?” Sebastian asks.

Lewis hums for a moment, “Maybe when we were 15? I don't really know. I just remember that Nico was really pretty.”

“Nico's so pretty,” Sebastian sighs, “I don't mean that like I fancy her, I just mean that she's really... attractive? That's the wrong word.”

“I get what you mean.” Lewis smiles, “Don't worry. But yeah, I get you, she's really gorgeous.”

“I hate pretty girls who are naturally that beautiful.” Sebastian complains and Lewis laughs.

“I feel you. How did you meet Nico then? I know you're both gay, but you don't seem the time to be friends?”

“At college.” Sebastian replies, looking over at her, “There was an LGBT club that I joined, and Nico was in the third year, so she kind of led it? It was great, she was all sarcastic and gay and we never fancied each other, but she was just a good friend.”

“Nico's good when you just want to be friends with her,” Lewis says, “It's when she realises you fancy her that the problems start. She has this thing where she loves manipulating people, I used to see it all the time when we were kids. Vivian's really grounded her though.”

“I never had that problem, with the fancying.” Sebastian tells her, “I think I already had my pathetic crush on Kimi by the time we met.”

“Where did you meet Kimi?” Lewis asks, “And please don't say a wedding!”

Sebastian laughs, “No, nothing like that! We met at a gay bar, the first gay bar I'd ever been in. I was what, 19? And I was sitting there, petrified, and suddenly this hot girl came up to me and asked if I wanted a drink.”

Sebastian sighs, thinking back to the day. “Kimi was... amazing. Like, nobody wanted to talk to her, and even if you did, she'd cut you off, or laugh, or ignore you, but she was the one who spoke to me. She choose me.”

“Did she make you feel special?” Lewis asks quietly and Sebastian nods

“She made me feel incredible.” She replies, “But I don't know though. Sounds like a cliché, doesn't it.”

“I don't mind sappy gay clichés.” Lewis teases, “I just read through your entire library, I read most of them!”

“True!” Sebastian says, laughing. “All my lovely gay books where the gay person dies at the end.”

“Code Name Verity practically slaughtered me.” Lewis tells her, “Oh my god, I cried. And I was on the train!”

“The best place to sob over a book.” Sebastian says solemnly, “I never get time to read any more, it's such a shame.”

“I feel you.” Lewis replies, “I'm always busy.”

“What do you actually do?” Sebastian asks her, “I'm sorry, I only just realised that I never asked?”

Lewis laughs, “It's no problem! I work in music, I write songs for bands and singers, and then sometimes produce my own stuff?”

“Wow.” Sebastian widens her eyes, “I'm so impressed.”

“Thank you.” Lewis replies, a little shyly. “I've always wanted to do it, ever since I was little.”

“And here I am, stuck in engineering.” Sebastian complains, and Lewis shrugs.

“Well, if you enjoy it, you enjoy it. Nothing wrong with that.”

“I guess that's true.” Sebastian replies, staring out of the dashboard window. “Maybe I'll find something new and exciting to do. Maybe I'll find a sugar daddy at this wedding!”

“A girl can dream.” Lewis replies, and they fall into comfortable silence.  


	11. Chapter 11

“Let's pull over on the side of the road.” Sebastian says, stifling a yawn, “I'm so tired.”

She's been driving for about three hours now, and the conversation has ranged from car accidents to Formula 1, to British comedy. Lewis is half asleep in the seat next to Sebastian, looking out of the window, but her eyes are fluttering shut as the day draws on.

“Sorry.” She apologises, struggling to sit upwards, “You should have told me earlier.”

“Nah, don't worry.” Sebastian looks for somewhere to turn off, “Okay, there's a rest stop like five minutes away, I'll pull over then.”

“Good idea.” Lewis yawns and then leans back against the seat. “Bleh. You know when you try and fall asleep but you keep being jolted awake? I've been like that for the past hour.”

“I tried to avoid the potholes in case I woke you.” Sebastian tells her, “You looked so peaceful.”

“I don't know why I'm so tired.” Lewis stretches her arms, “I slept for so long last night, and I slept well the night before.”

“Maybe you're pregnant.” Sebastian suggests and Lewis snorts.

“Chance would be a very fine thing.” She looks down at her stomach.

“You could always be the Virgin Mary?” Sebastian replies, and Lewis laughs.

“Yeah, I'm carrying the next Jesus.” She says, patting her stomach. “I am the immaculate conception. And anyway, I'm on the pill.”

“Stranger things have happened!” Sebastian declares, “What's being on the pill like?”

“It's okay.” Lewis shrugs, “Sometimes I feel like it's starting, like I get that weird phantom period pain, but it's never started. Why, are you not on it?”

“Never.” Sebastian shakes her head, “My mum wouldn't let me go onto it, and then when I got older, I realised that I didn't really need it as I was never going to have unprotected sex.”

“What about when you were on your period, when you were with Kimi?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian sighs, thinking.

“Well our periods synced up, by the time we were properly dating and moving in, so it wasn't really a thing. We just cuddled on the sofa a lot and cried with pain and ate lots of chocolate.”

“Huh.” Lewis says, “What if you got horny?”

Sebastian shudders, “I guess Kimi got off, but she never told me. We didn't like getting off when the other was around, well, I didn't. It just felt awkward. She did tell me when she was about to get off, or if she just had. I hated it, it made me feel dirty, or pathetic for not being able to help her.”

“Kimi was more open then?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah, I guess? She was just so casual about everything, like she'd get off when she was lying on the sofa, or she'd wander around naked, and she'd be so crude.”

“You must be the only person to complain about their girlfriend walking around naked.” Lewis says, and Sebastian laughs.

“I know, I'm weird.” She spots the turn off up ahead, and signals to pull over. “I don't know, I guess I'm just not into relationships like that.”

“Me neither.” Lewis replies, and Sebastian swings the car over onto the side of the road.

“I did it!” She announces, and Lewis giggles.

“Well done.” She claps and Sebastian laughs, unbuckling her belt.

“Okay then, now it's your turn.” She grins, and opens the car door. “Can you figure out that Sat Nav by the way?”

“Yeah, I'm cool with it.” Lewis opens her side of the door, and climbs out. “Fresh air, yes, thank you.”

“You can open the window when you drive, I don't mind.” Sebastian says, twisting her back so that it clicks. “That felt good.”

“It sounded painful.” Lewis tells her, and then walks around the bonnet of the car to get to the drivers side. “Please don't break your back, I'm not a doctor.”

“Damn it Jim, I'm a driver, not a doctor.” Sebastian says, and Lewis Vulcan salutes her. “You got my quote! Are you an actual Trekkie?”

“Obviously.” Lewis rolls her eyes at that, laughing as she climbs into the car.

“What do you think of the new films?” Sebastian asks, as she climbs in too, and Lewis thinks for a moment.

“They're okay? I don't think the original message has been brought across though, they're all too explosion-y, and murder-y.”

“Good description.” Sebastian replies, “But yeah, I agree. The last one was weird, Benedict Cumberbatch playing an Indian character?”

“Oh god, I know. I do like most of the casting, but I don't like Kirk's character. He just keeps sleeping around and we get to see the girls in their underwear.”

“It's gross.” Sebastian agrees, “I did like Alice Eve in it though. She's cute, looks like my ex girlfriend.”

“Will your ex girlfriend be at the wedding?” Lewis asks, pulling out onto the main road again, and Sebastian shrugs

“You know, she might be? I think her girlfriend is a friend of Kimi's.”

“Does everyone know everyone else?!” Lewis asks, and Sebastian nods, laughing.

“Basically.”

They fall into silence for a while, and Sebastian takes the chance to roll over in her seat, resting her head against the window. The world rushes past her, and Sebastian smiles to herself, because she's leaving all the bad things behind, onto new memories with Lewis.

She must fall asleep soon after, because she wakes up when Lewis breaks hard. Her neck shoots up, causing her to wince at the sudden pain, and Lewis swears under her breath.

“Shit Seb, I'm so sorry.”

“What happened?” Sebastian asks lamely, looking about, and Lewis sticks up her finger at the car in front.

“This asshole pulled out in front of me with no warning, I had to slam on the breaks. Did I hurt you?” She asks, sounding worried, and Sebastian shakes her head, rubbing her eyes.

“No, just gave me a shock.” She replies, shivering. “How long did I sleep for?”

“About an hour?” Lewis checks the clock, “Yeah. Are you cold, I've had the window open for a while now?”

“Um, yeah, I'm sorry.” It's grey outside, hopefully becoming sunnier as they get closer to Italy. “I'm terrible with cold weather.”

“It's fine!” Lewis presses the button so that the window rolls up, and then stares down at the buttons. “Where's your heating?”

“Oh, here.” Sebastian presses the button and then leans back against the seat. “My feat are slowly warming up.”

“That's good.” Lewis replies, and they fall back silent for a while. Sebastian leans against her head, but then it starts to go numb after a while and she huffs, not able to find a comfortable position.

“I'm bored.” Lewis complains after ten minutes, “Let's play a game.”

“Do you want to play a game?” Sebastian asks in a creepy voice, and Lewis shudders

“If I could take my hands off the wheel, I'd punch you. I hate spooky stuff.”

Sebastian wiggles her fingers at her, “Woo-!”

“Stop it!” Lewis complains, voice getting higher, “I don't like it, you're horrible man!”

“Alright then,” Sebastian takes a gulp of her drink, and then waves her cup about, “Celebrity gay crushes, go.”

“Oh god.” Lewis replies, and looks down at the steering wheel, “No, you go first.”

Sebastian straightens up, a grin growing across her face, “This sounds interesting.” She says, because any girl refusing to tell someone else a girl crush means it's something good.

“No.” Lewis shakes her head and Sebastian pokes her, “I can't, it's too embarrassing!”

“Tell me!” Sebastian laughs, “Come on. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“I have a stupid girl crush.” Lewis mumbles, and Sebastian nudges her leg

“Come on Lew. I have a crush on the girl that plays Patsy in Call the Midwife for god's sake.” Sebastian admits, and Lewis tilts her head to one side

“I can definitely see where you're coming from there-”

“Don't change the subject.” Sebastian orders and Lewis groans

“Okay fine.” She takes a deep breath, and then speaks again, “Zoella.”

“Zoella?” Sebastian repeats, thinking for a moment, “Oh, the blogger?”

“Yeah,” Lewis says, sounding embarrassed. “The beauty vlogger.”

“How is that embarrassing?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis shrugs

“I don't know, it's just... lame? Like every single teenage girl knows about her, it's not like she's special.”

“Well she's special to you, that's nothing bad!” Sebastian smiles at her, “Don't worry so much.”

“I'm trying not to.” Lewis yawns, and then scratches her arm. “She is cute though. And funny. And straight.”

“All the good girls are straight.” Sebastian laments, “It's actually hurtful.”

“What straight girls have you had a crush on?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

“Well before Kimi there was a girl called Heikki, at University. She was tall, and Finnish, she looked like a Greek goddess.” Sebastian sighed at the memory, “She used to hug me, and I came up to her chest, I was that small against her. She had a jawline that could cut metal.”

“She sounds lovely.” Lewis says, and Sebastian nods.

“She was. I fell so hard for her, I used to follow her around like a little puppy. But she was straight though, and she left Uni when I went into my second year.”

“Lost love.” Lewis teases, “Who else?”

“I had a crush on a girl called Jen.” Sebastian says slowly, “She was British, like you. Nice, she was a true lady.”

“What was her surname?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian hums.

“Button, I think.”

“I know her.” Lewis says, surprisingly, and Sebastian looks at over at her

“The lesbian circle strikes again?”

“No,” Lewis laughs, and then considers, “Well maybe, because I know of her because of Nico. I think she had a crush on Jen too.”

“What?” Sebastian frowns, “I never knew that?”

“I don't know though, I could be remembering wrong.” Lewis shrugs, “But I do know of her.”

“Huh.” Sebastian looks out of the window, “I guess you learn something new everyday.”

“The wonders of being friends with Nico Rosberg.” Lewis replies dryly, and Sebastian nods in agreement. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Sebastian grabs a bottle of water from the glove compartment and takes a grateful sip.

“How did you find out Kimi was cheating on you?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian frowns.

“Why do you want to know?” She asks, and Lewis shrugs.

“I just do. I'll tell you how I found out about my boyfriend cheating on me.” She replies, and Sebastian laughs.

“Go on then, tell me how you found out.” She says, and settles back against the seat.

“Well,” Lewis starts, as if about to retell some great story, “You know I'm on facebook a lot? Like I love being on there, you've probably seen if you stalked me before meeting me, but anyway, I'm on there a lot. And I have this boyfriend, right? I won't bother to tell you his name, he's scum, so I'm just casually on there, playing some Farmville, when I notice that little thing where it says people you should be friends with?

So I click on it, and I'm looking through, in case there's anyone I know, one of Nico's friends that I know, or whatever, and I find my boyfriend. Or, well, I find his picture. And I'm like, oh, that's weird, so I click on the profile, and it's definitely him, same name, age, birthplace, whatever. There's only one difference though.” Lewis pauses for affect. “He's got someone else registered as his girlfriend.”

“What?!” Sebastian asks, wondering if it's wrong to laugh.

“I know?!” Lewis exclaims, “So anyway, I'm like, okay, he's a dick, and then I search for his name to try and find any other accounts of his. Guess how many I found?”

“How many?” Sebastian questions, and Lewis widens her eyes.

“I found ten accounts. Ten accounts! He had ten different girlfriends, all of them on these fake facebook profiles, it was so insane!” Lewis shakes her head.

“What did you do?”

“I messaged them all.” Lewis replies, sounding incredibly pleased with herself. “It was the most satisfying, enjoyable, rewarding thing ever, telling all these girls that their boyfriend was a lying scumbag.” She exhales and then laughs, “Man, I wish you could have seen his face when he came home. Calling out to me a pet name when he came through the door to my flat, and then walking into the living room to find all these girls that he was dating sitting on my couch and drinking my tea.”

Sebastian giggles slightly, “That honestly sounds amazing. You should have filmed it.”

“I wish I had, honestly.” Lewis sighs happily, “I thought he was going to explode, it was brilliant. All these girls yelling at him and calling him every name under the sun, and I was just sitting there grinning.”

“Did you feel bad? Not for him, but for the fact he cheated on you?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis thinks for a moment.

“Not really, I guess? I was just angry, it's not like I was in love with him or anything, we'd only been dating for a couple of months.” She explains, “Yeah, I was just mad and wanted to kill him.”

“How did you get rid of your anger?”

“I worked out.” Lewis replies, taking one hand off the steering wheel to flex her arm. “And I took the dogs for really long walks and cuddled them a lot.”

“Excellent methods.” Sebastian smiles, and Lewis nods, smiling too.

“I know. Now you have to tell me how you caught Kimi cheating.”

“Okay.” Sebastian looks out of the window, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. “I knew something was wrong, I guess, she was being all distant, but that really wasn't anything new. I started,” Sebastian sighs, “I started trying to be pretty for her, I lost weight, I cut my hair, I stopped being funny because I thought she didn't like it, I stopped going out, I started talking about children because Kimi's always wanted children.

And then I came home one night, and it was- it was so late, and I was listening to music on my ipod, and I noticed Kimi's phone on the table, but she wasn't home, she was out with Nico because of something, I can't remember, and so I picked up her phone.” Sebastian swallows hard, knowing her voice is becoming high pitched.

“And I switched it on, and it came up that she had a message from someone named Mauri, and so I clicked on it to read it, and-” Sebastian has to take another deep breath, “It was all this flirting and sexting, and she'd never done anything like that with me, she hardly ever flirted with me, she said it was the Finnish-ness, but there she was flirting with this guy, and she'd sent him pictures of herself, and she mentioned me in some of the texts, about how she couldn't talk because she needed to go to some boring thing with me, or how clingy I was, or how I was too sensitive, how I cried too much and stammered all my words.”

(Sebastian is trying not to cry now, wiping her eyes furiously and digging her nails into her skin.)

Lewis looks over at her, biting her lip. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.”

“No, it's okay.” Sebastian promises, wiping her nose with a tissue. “It's okay, I need to let it out.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened next?” Lewis asks cautiously and Sebastian nods.

“Can I be tmi?” She asks, and Lewis nods.

“If you want to. As long as you don't tell me something really gross, like you put your tampon in Kimi's food or anything.”

Sebastian giggles weakly, “This isn't Orange is the New Black.”

“I would be an excellent Poussey.” Lewis tells her, and then smiles, “So go on with your tmi story?”

“I-” Sebastian hesitates for a second, “I was so upset that I threw up, all over myself, and I was just trembling, and I went to the bathroom with the phone, and I sat on the floor because I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I was shaking so bad, and I cried and cried, and I was so disgusting, no wonder she didn't want me.”

“Hey, don't say that.” Lewis says, sounding very hurt.

“Sorry.” Sebastian apologises, and then wipes her nose on her arm. “So yeah, that's me.”

“I'm sorry.” Lewis says, obviously meaning it, and Sebastian shuts her eyes.

“It's okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing the bits about Sebastian discovering Kimi was cheating on her, I hope you all are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Maurizio is bae

The new boss is called Maurizio Arrivabene, and he's gorgeous. Well, according to Danielle he is, because she's already met him, running into the room where Sebastian is working and parking herself on top of Sebastian's sheets of paper.

Sebastian looks up at her and coughs loudly. Danielle ignores her, as usual, and swings her legs back and forth, obviously waiting for Sebastian to ask her why exactly she's currently stopping Sebastian from doing any work.

“I was using those.” Sebastian complains, “And now your arse is on them.”

Danielle wiggles, grinning down at Sebastian. “I have something good to tell you.” She says, her eyes lighting up.

“You're on my _work_.” Sebastian protests, and Danielle kicks her legs out, almost hitting Sebastian in the face.

“News! Important! Not listening!”

“I'm listening!” Sebastian tugs out the paper from underneath Danielle and shoves it somewhere that she can't get to it. “Ew, it's all warm.”

“You love my ass, don't lie.” Danielle hits herself on the hip. “You are most definitely ready for this jelly.”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up.” Sebastian groans, “What is it?”

“You know our new slave driver?” Danielle begins, and Sebastian rolls her eyes at the term.

“I do indeed.” She says instead, trying not to look straight up at Danielle's crotch from the position she's sitting in.

“Well I just met him.” Danielle places a hand over her head, “Oh my god, babe, he is fit _as_.”

“Wonderful.” Sebastian says sarcastically, “As the residential lesbian, I am thrilled to know that our new male boss is 'fit as'.”

“No, you don't understand.” Danielle leans forward, “Even you'd like him, trust me. He's so hot- Italian- and he gave me a hug-”

“Creepy.” Sebastian comments and Danielle hits her on the side of her head with a random piece of paper, “Ow!”

“You deserved it. Anyway, he hugged me and I almost had a literal orgasm, he smells so good.” Danielle hugs her arms around herself, lowering her voice to a desperate whisper, “If I try hard enough, I can still feel his touch!”

“This is too heterosexual a conversation.” Sebastian tells her, “Danielle, I don't like boys.”

“I don't like boys!” Danielle protests, and then rethinks, “Well, I'm 50/50. But oh my god, Baz, he's so fucking hot.”

“Don't call me Baz.” Sebastian says, “I hate that nickname.”

“No, you love it, because I called you it.” Danielle says, “You love all the cool nicknames I give you. It means we're part of a team!”

“No, it means you're incredible annoying.” Sebastian rubs her nose, “Now can you please leave me alone to work? I'm doing tricky stuff, and I don't need you here annoying me.”

“I like annoying you though.” Danielle says happily, “And I want to gush more about Maurizio.”

Danielle is probably the most annoying person that Sebastian has ever met, and that's saying something. She's Australian, with dark curly hair that spills over onto her shoulders, and a smile that is so bright that it gives Sebastian a headache if Danielle grins at her too widely. She's wickedly smart too, the kind that annoys you, and she's also funny and sociable and ridiculous. In the first week that she came to work with the firm, she sorted everyone into Hogwarts Houses and then made them all badges.

(Sebastian pinned her Slytherin badge to her blazer and pointed to it when anyone asked why she was annoyed with everything all the time.)

“He's got salt and pepper hair.” Danielle continues, touching her own hair, “You know, in that sexy way? And his eyebrows, holy shit. I could make love to his eyebrows, no word of a lie.”

“What, his _eyebrows_?” Sebastian asks incredulously, and then jumps when the door slams.

“What about eyebrows?” Carla asks, whose just walked into the room, and is sporting an impressive pair of eyebrows herself.

“Maurizio's eyebrows!” Danielle announces, turning to her. “They are on fleek my friend.”

Sebastian works with four other people in the engineering sector of her company, Danielle, Marcia, Maxie and Carla. Sebastian doesn't really know any of them, she'd never invite them to her house or anything, but thanks to Danielle she knows if they're Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

“Oh, did you meet him then?” Carla asks, and Danielle nods, beckoning her over with a finger, and Sebastian groans because she needs to work.

“He's gorgeous and I'm going to marry him.” Danielle informs her, “Seriously. I am going to straight up marry this guy, he's lovely.”

“When do we get to meet him?” Carla asks, and Danielle shrugs.

“I don't know. Hopefully soon though, you all deserve to bathe in his attractiveness.” Danielle swivels herself towards Sebastian suddenly. “He asked about you, you know?”

“Oh really?” Sebastian replies dryly, not believing her in the slightest. “Can we have this little chat somewhere else, I'm trying to work?”

“Nope.” Danielle replies, patting Sebastian on the shoulder. “I'm not lying by the way, he really did ask about you.”

“What did he say?” Sebastian asks, and Danielle thinks for a moment.

“He said that he was impressed by your talent, and he couldn't wait to meet you. He called you by your first name too.”

Sebastian frowns, “What do you mean?” She asks, because that could mean any one of her weird names.

“He called you Bastina.” Danielle responds, and Sebastian grimaces.

“Did you correct him?” She asks, praying that for once that Danielle did the right thing.

“Of course I did.” Danielle breaks into a shit eating grin, “Told him you preferred Baz.”

It's only a couple of days later when Sebastian is called into her new bosses office. Her “appointment”, as was stated in the email she received, is at 11:45, and it's only 11:40 now, so she sits down on the chairs outside Mr Arrivabene's office and waits. It's cold in the section of the building where she's sitting, so she tugs her jumper sleeves over her hands, kicking her legs back and forth to generate heat.

They have to keep everything cold so that the computers or the equipment doesn't overheat, but Jesus, it's freezing. Kimi had remarked that it was like Finland when she visited Sebastian, pulling Sebastian closer against her to warm herself up. Sebastian smiles at the memory, and looks down at her shoes.

She can't wait to go home to Kimi, they're going to watch a movie that Sebastian downloaded onto her laptop, and Kimi is going to cook for her, which will be a miracle in itself.

Sebastian can't believe sometimes that she's dating someone like Kimi. She honestly doesn't know what she'd do without her, Kimi is amazing and hot and all hers. When she laughs, Sebastian goes all red and hides her face so that Kimi can't see, she has that much of an effect on her.

Sebastian's watch reads that it's 11:43, so she might as well knock on the door now, and appear early. She stands up, both ankles clicking to remind her that she's actually an old lady, and knocks on the door of Mr Arrivabene's office. It has frosted glass so that she can't look in, but she can see a shape, which she assumes is the man in question, sitting at his desk. He hasn't moved.

Sebastian knocks on the door again, her knuckles hurting a little bit, and steps back to wait. She folds her arms, disappointed that Arrivabene is ignoring her already, and then the door suddenly swings open.

Danielle was not lying one little bit. Arrivabene is indeed gorgeous, standing taller than Sebastian expected, with broad shoulders and the air of someone who knows exactly how to conduct business. He has a slight beard going on, and Sebastian, who hates beards, actually thinks he looks incredibly attractive with it.

“Bastina!” Arrivabene holds out his hand for her to shake, and Sebastian's brain finally kicks into gear to complete the action. “Early, always a good sign. Sorry if I ignored you, I was lost in my own train of thought.”

His accent is Italian, almost fatherly in tone towards her, and Sebastian knows she's going to turn an embarrassing shade of pink before long.

She manages to shake his hand, and smiles weakly up at him, “It's no problem at all.”

“Wonderful, wonderful.” Arrivabene holds the door open for her with one arm, inviting her inside, and Sebastian steps neatly over the threshold.

It's warm in his office, with new dark red wallpaper that reminds Sebastian both of a brothel and a fire truck. There's a picture of a Formula 1 car hanging over the desk, and a photograph of a young girl in a gold frame propped up next to a laptop.

“Please, take a seat.” Arrivabene offers, shutting the door behind them, “Is it too warm in here for you? I'm used to Italian temperatures, having it like this feels like home.” Arrivabene sits down behind his desk and Sebastian meekly sits down on the comfy chair being offered towards her.

“The temperature is fine, thank you. The rest of the building is so cold.” Sebastian replies, and Arrivabene smiles at her.

“Oh, good. I don't want to make you pass out from heat.” Arrivabene steeples his fingers together, “Now then, Bastina.”

“I really don't like that name.” Sebastian blurts out. “Everyone calls me Sebastian instead.”

“I'm so sorry.” Maurizio apologises sincerely. “I didn't know.”

“It's okay.” Sebastian replies, folding her hands in her lap. “What did you want to see me about Mr Arrivabene?”

“Call me Maurizio.” Arrivabene replies, and then smiles at her kindly. “I've heard lots about you Sebastian, in fact you were recommended to my previous company a little while ago when we were looking for new staff.”

Sebastian blinks. There had been rumours of staff being transferred to work for different engineering departments in other bigger, better companies, but nothing had ever come of it. “Really?” She asks, in surprise, because she doesn't think she's _that_ good. Well, she is the only person in her department that works and doesn't waste an hour discussing how fit the new boss is, but still.

“Really.” Maurizio's smile is doing weird things to her, which it shouldn't be. He's very handsome, but she doesn't want to kiss him or anything. He's just- nice. He's a nice man, and he thinks she's good at her job.

“But sadly, I moved here instead.” Maurizio gestures to his office, “And so I have come to you.”

“It's a good company.” Sebastian replies, trying not to get too excited over this. “You'll like it here.”

“You're very sweet. Therefore, I have a proposition for you.” Maurizio tells her, “I need a number 1 assistant, someone to help me with this company and give me updates on the engineering side of things. I've looked through your file and your qualifications exceeded my expectations. Do you really speak more than one language?”

Sebastian nods. “Yes. I speak German, English, Finnish and Italian.”

“Just like me.” Maurizio sounds pleased, “I am very impressed.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian says shyly, “Gracias.”

Maurizio beams at that, “I have the feeling that we're going to get along very well.” He announces, “Would you like to distract your contact over dinner perhaps? There is of course, going to be a pay rise and different working hours. And we may need to update your passport...”

“I'm free.” Sebastian promises, feeling a little breathless. “Definitely.”

Maurizio nods his head. “Excellent. I cannot wait to start with you.”

“Me either.” Sebastian replies, and resists the urge to get up and dance around the room.

Sebastian gets home late, on a high from her meal with Maurizio. It takes her a couple of goes to open the front door, she keeps forgetting what way to turn the key in the lock, but she manages to stumble inside. The lights are off in the living room so Sebastian turns them on, and then jumps out of her skin to see Kimi sitting on the sofa.

“Good evening.” Kimi says, and her voice wavers. “Where the fuck were you Seb?”

“I was with Maurizio.” Sebastian replies, drunk enough that she thinks this is acceptable behaviour. “He's offered me a job!”

“We had _plans_.” Kimi tells her spitefully, as Sebastian falls onto the sofa. “We had fucking plans, I even made dinner and you didn't fucking come, and I waited-”

Sebastian wraps her arms around her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “Kimi I love you.”

“Go away.” Kimi rubs her nose, “Leave me alone.”

“I love you.” Sebastian repeats, “I love you so much- I have a new job Kimi. We can pay back the loan on the house Kims, we can do anything.”

Kimi looks at her with scorn, “You're drunk.” She accuses her, and Sebastian climbs into her lap in the home that it will help her case.

“I love you.” Sebastian says hopefully, “I'm drunk on love. And hope. Maurizio.”

“What the fuck is a Maurizio?” Kimi asks, and Sebastian kisses her nose

“He has pretty eyebrows.” She replies, “And grey hair. And he made me money. And he loves me.”

Kimi sighs heavily. Kimi does a lot of sighing.

“What's your new job?” She asks finally, and Sebastian smiles with glee

“A person- personal assistant. To Maurizio, he's my new boss.”

“Amazing.” Kimi comments and Sebastian kisses her on the mouth hard. Kimi doesn't kiss back, but she doesn't push her away either. “What's he like? This fantastic new boss?”

“He's lovely.” Sebastian sighs, pushing her hair out of her face. “He's so kind, and he gives good strong warm hugs, and-” Sebastian has to take a break to swallow, “He really likes me. And I really like him too.”

“You, liking a man?” Kimi says, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “Preposterous.”

Sebastian giggles, “That's a big word.” She says, and Kimi sighs again.

“You're so fucking drunk.” She tells her, “You idiot. I bet you made a fool of yourself in front of him.”

“I never.” Sebastian shakes her head. “I never, he took the cab home with me and he held my hand and he kept telling me how much I was an asset to the company.”

“Well then he's a fool.” Kimi tells her, and Sebastian kisses her again. “Stop.”

“No.” Sebastian replies, kissing her again, “No, no, no, I want to kiss you.”

“Stupid little girl.” Kimi whispers, and Sebastian opens her mouth into the kiss. “So stupid.”

“Don't care.” Sebastian murmurs, and Kimi sighs and finally kisses her back.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are actual Simi moments in this, rejoice!

Sebastian's life seems perfect. Maurizio is lovely and work is enjoyable, and Kimi is happy too. Kimi is proud of her even, kissing her goodbye at the door every morning and waiting up for her if she comes home late, and asking how her day went. Sebastian feels relaxed, even if running around after Maurizio and trying to get all his affairs in order doesn't _sound_ very relaxing.

Maurizio is the nicest man that she's ever met. He's very kind, a gentlemen, and he genuinely enjoys Sebastian's company, inviting her out for lunch and to important functions. He likes to rest his hand on her back as they walk around, and at first Sebastian thought he was trying to take control and steer her about, but now she's realised that Maurizio just really likes physical contact. When they hit their targets for the month, the first time in a year, Maurizio picks her up and spins her around joyfully, and Sebastian feels like a little girl again.

“Do you have a partner?” Maurizio asks one day as they're decorating his office for Christmas. Sebastian is halfway up a ladder, hanging tinsel on the walls, and trying to not look like she's terrified of falling off said ladder. “Huh?”

“Do you have a partner?” Maurizio repeats, and Sebastian looks over to see he's draping tinsel over the photograph of his daughter. The daughter is from a previous marriage that Maurizio is since estranged from, and she's the apple of his eye.

Sebastian's already met her, stopping over early to Maurizio's house on a Sunday, when the door was opened by a sixteen year old girl. She was tanned, like Maurizio, with long black hair that was shiny. She smiled at Sebastian shyly, and opened the door a little wider.

“Hey,” She said softly, “I'm Stefania. Maurizio's daughter.”

“Oh!” Sebastian exclaimed, and held out her hand. “I'm Sebastian, it's nice to finally meet you.”

“Thank you.” Stefania replied, her voice so quiet that Sebastian had to strain to hear. “My Dad's in his office, come with me.”

Sebastian followed Stefania through the house, staring around at the pristine white walls and intense décor. She knew Maurizio was rich, but she didn't realise he was this rich, with an indoor pool and pieces of artwork all over the walls.

Maurizio's study/office combination is filled with books. It's the first thing that Sebastian noticed when she walks in, walls filled with books of all different colours and sizes. Maurizio was at his desk, typing at the computer, and smiled when they came into the room.

“My two favourite people.” He announced, standing up as if they were incredibly important. “How was the drive here Sebastian?”

“Fine thanks.” Sebastian replied, staring at the shelves. “I didn't know you were an avid reader.”

“You don't know a lot about me.” Maurizio said cheekily, and then looked at the shelves too. “Many of these were my wives, but she gave them to me. And then obviously, didn't want them back.”

“Oh.” Sebastian said, and then looked back awkwardly at Stefania who was in the doorway. “I only came here for some files, I won't stay long.”

“Nonsense!” Maurizio slung an arm around her casually. “Stay for breakfast.”

“It's 11 o'clock.” Sebastian told him, and Maurizio shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Brunch then.”

“I don't want to impose-”

“You're not, I promise.” Maurizio smiled at her, “We'd love to have you. And you can't escape without having tried my amazing scrambled eggs.” He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, “Go on Seb.”

Sebastian considered it for a moment and then nodded. “Alright then. Show me your culinary prowess.”

“Excellent!” Maurizio clapped his hands together and then started to stride out of the room, but not before kissing Stefania on the head. “Come along!”

Stefania and Sebastian had exchanged glances before breaking into giggles. “Is he always like this?” Sebastian asked, and Stefania nodded, showing off a row of pearly white teeth.

“Always.” She announced, and Sebastian can't help but feel excited for the rest of her day with Maurizio.

Back in Maurizio's office, Sebastian is still hovering on a ladder, trying to answer Maurizio's question. She knows that he doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend at the moment though, Sebastian's already asked him about it. She's practically dating Maurizio, she thinks with a inside smile, they're so close.

“Oh yeah, I do.” Sebastian slowly begins her descent down the ladder, still clinging on for dear life, “I have a girlfriend called Kimi.”

“Kimi.” Maurizio repeats, “What an interesting name. Is she German, like you?”

“No, Finnish.” Sebastian brushes tinsel from her hands, and then wipes them on her jeans. “She's really lovely, you'd like her.”

“You should invite her out with us sometime.” Maurizio suggests, “I could hang some mistletoe up there and surprise you both.”

Sebastian laughs at that, blushing slightly. “Yeah, we're not really big fans of PDA.”

“You'll never be an Italian!” Maurizio jokes, knowing full well that she's learning the language.

Kimi thinks it's cute, laying on the sofa as Sebastian stumbles through vocab on an app that she's got. They curl up together, Kimi taking the piss out of the words that Sebastian has to learn, and Sebastian blushing and telling her that she's annoying.

“Oh, I'm annoying am I?” Kimi sticks out her tongue and Sebastian pokes it. “Oi! Where have those fingers been?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Sebastian replies smartly, and Kimi laughs, hauling her onto her lap and kissing the back of her neck.

“You are a very rude girl.” Kimi tells her, nibbling the skin and Sebastian squirms. “I may have to punish you.”

“Can't you just punish me if I fuck up my Italian words?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi grins at her.

“Alright then. What's the word for kiss?” She says, and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

“I know the word for 'I want a kiss', will that do?” She replies and Kimi nods, eyes gleaming.

“Tell me.” She demands, and Sebastian leans in, whispering into her ear.

“Dammi un bacio” She replies, and then nibbles Kimi's ear lobe. Kimi laughs, shivering slightly, and kisses Sebastian's cheek.

“There you go.” She says, and then kisses her on the mouth, “Now tell me something else.”

“Fare l'amore.” Sebastian whispers and Kimi tilts her head to one side.

“What does that mean?” She asks, and Sebastian kisses her on the nose.

“Make love.” She replies, and she's never seen Kimi grin so hard.

Sebastian would never tell Maurizio that she's been learning dirty words in Italian. He'd probably laugh, but then he'd ask to hear her pronunciation and Sebastian doesn't think she could handle telling him that she wanted to fuck him.

“How long have you been together?” Maurizio is asking, and Sebastian jerks back to life.

“Oh, a couple of years now? We've been dating since the end of college.”

“How sweet.” Maurizio smiles, “Any plans for marriage?”

“None yet. It's not legal yet, anyway.” Sebastian replies, feeling a little silly because she doesn't even want to get married.

“We should go out to dinner, all together.” Maurizio muses, flicking through his calendar on his phone. “How about tonight?”

“I don't think we're doing anything.” Sebastian replies, not even surprised at Maurizio's sudden decisions any more. “Shall I make reservations?”

“I can do it!” Maurizio pats Sebastian on the shoulder, smiling. “What does Kimi like to eat?”

“Pasta?” Sebastian suggests, “She likes chicken and salmon, oh, and meatballs.”

“Excellent.” Maurizio presses a kiss to Sebastian's head. “I will book us a place somewhere nice, and then I can meet this lovely girlfriend of yours!”

The place that they go to dinner is a tiny little Italian place, hidden behind a row of shops, and owned by an Italian family for several generations. Maurizio knows them all by name, smiling his way into a private table in the corner, and several bottles of free red wine.

“So you're Kimi then?” Maurizio asks, smiling at her, and Kimi nods her head.

“That's me.” She replies, and Sebastian can tell that Kimi's trying to get a measure of him. “And you're the man that keeps my girlfriend out all night.”

Maurizio laughs, placing a hand on his heart, “I'm incredibly sorry.” He apologises, “Please feel free to tell me off.”

“Oh I will.” Kimi tells him, and Maurizio grins at her.

“Please don't insult my boss.” Sebastian warns her, and Kimi pretends to look innocent.

“I won't baby, don't you worry.” She replies, kissing Sebastian's cheek. “I'll be nice to the nasty man.”

“Both of you are ganging up on me, this is unfair.” Maurizio pouts comically and they both laugh.

“We're both wicked.” Kimi picks up her glass of wine and sips from it. “This is good.”

“It's the house speciality.” Maurizio tells her, “Very expensive.”

“It tastes it.” Kimi takes another gulp and then sets her glass on the table. “I do like vodka best though.”

“You Finns.” Maurizio shakes his head and then looks over at Sebastian. “What about you? Good pint of German beer?”

“That's me.” Sebastian jokes, “Typical German girl.”

Maurizio turns his attentions to Kimi, “Are you a typical Finn, Kimi?” He asks, and Kimi shrugs.

“More or less. I like being in sauna and not speaking to people and being naked.” She replies and Maurizio laughs loudly.

“You are very funny, Sebastian, you didn't tell me she was so funny?!” Maurizio turns to Sebastian, who smiles.

“I wanted you to find out for yourself.” She replies, taking a gulp of her wine. “Kimi's amazing.”

“I can tell.” Maurizio says, and he and Kimi exchange glances.

“I'm glad you like each other.” Sebastian says quickly, and Kimi nods.

“Me too.”

Maurizio smiles at them both, and lifts his glass. “To new friendship!” He announces, and Sebastian watches out of the corner of her eye as Kimi looks Maurizio up and down.

“To new friendship.” Kimi repeats, and a small smirk spreads across her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused, Maurizio's daughter is named after his wife. I'm not being weird!


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you like musicals?” Lewis asks suddenly, as they're driving along a winding road, that is frankly quite terrifying.

Sebastian looks over at her, frowning. “Why?” She asks, and Lewis laughs.

“It's not a trick question. I was just wondering, you know, driving up here reminded me of the Sound of Music.”

“Oh my god, that film.” Sebastian rolls her eyes, “I don't think I've ever seen it from start to finish, I always end up feeling vaguely ill and having to switch off.”

“It's a good film!” Lewis says, “We had to sing the song about saying goodbye when one of our teachers left at school.”

“That's weird. School in England?” She asks, and Lewis nods

“Yep. Julie Andrews is British, don't fault my memories.”

“I'm not doing anything.” Sebastian lifts up her hands and Lewis laughs.

“Alright then. But do you like musicals though?” She asks, and Sebastian thinks for a second.

“I think so? I liked Life of Brian, that's a musical.” She supposes, “And I've seen Rocky Horror.”

“You're missing out man.” Lewis shakes her head, “I love musicals. Well, I love all kinds of music, but musicals and rap are my favourite. Have you heard of Hamilton?”

“Isn't that your surname?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis nods.

“Yeah. Basically there was a founding father named Alexander Hamilton, and they wrote a rap musical about him. It's so good, I've seen bootlegs.”

“Not the actual version in the theatre?”

“Nah, not yet.” Lewis taps the dashboard. “Soon though. I want to go to America in October maybe, go see it, do sight-seeing. I wouldn't want to go alone though.”

“It's dangerous to go alone, take this.” Sebastian murmurs, “If I was free, I could always go with you?” She suggests

“Would you?!” Lewis looks over to grin at her, “That's amazing, I'd love to go to you!”

“Well we are girlfriends.” Sebastian teases, and then nods her head, “I would like to go with you. Our second road trip together.”

“That's brilliant, thanks man.” Lewis turns her attention back to the road. “I have the music for the show on my ipod, you want me to put it on?”

“Yes please.” Sebastian says, and Lewis motions to the ipod.

“Hands are busy, can you?” She trails off and Sebastian grabs it from the dock, scrolling through to the H section.

“Hamilton Original Soundtrack?” She asks, fingers hovering over the album, and Lewis nods.

“That's the one.”

Sebastian presses play, and then securely places the ipod back into the dock. Instantly, music comes blaring out, and Sebastian looks over at Lewis to see her grinning, before she breaks into song the moment the lyrics start.

Lewis is actually a really good singer. She has a very mellow voice, but she's got power behind it, and Sebastian leans back against the seat to listen to her. Lewis also moves when she sings, dancing in her seat as she drives, not in a worrying way, more as in her body can't handle all the music, it has to let it out somehow.

(When Sebastian sings, it sounds like an injured cat calling for help. Kimi used to smother her with a pillow when she sang, but her own husky voice wasn't much better.)

Sebastian rings Niki when they cross the border to Austria. Lewis is still singing along to her music, bobbing her head in time to the beat, and tapping on the steering wheel. Sebastian smiles at her fondly, punching in the number, and then holds the phone up to her ear. The home phone rings off into answer phone at first, so Sebastian tries his mobile, crossing her fingers.

“Lauda speaking.”

Sebastian jumps slightly at the harsh Austrian voice, but puts on her best friendly tone, switching to German.

“Niki, it's me, Sebastian.”

“Oh, Bastina!” Niki says, sounding pleased to hear her voice. She always calls her by her first name for some reason, despite the fact that her own first name is a nickname. Something about the youth of today and the weird things they want you to call them. “How are you, you have not called in ages?”

“I'm good, thank you! How have you been?” Sebastian asks, drawing on the condensation on the window

“So-so. The aeroplane business is doing well, we're expanding out. How is your engineering?”

“Oh it's going well, I work for a good Germany company, we work with a lot of cars.”

Sebastian actually works as the head of a team of mechanics in the new company. She doesn't get her hands dirty, she just works out what to do, and researches the best parts to use for a particular model to get the job done.

“You and your cars.” Niki says fondly, “I've missed listening to you rant about Pirelli tyres.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sebastian blushes slightly, thinking of how she used to be. “I was wondering if you were free today, I'm driving up to Kimi's wedding with my friend, and I wanted to pop in and say hello?”

“Oh Bastina, I'm sorry.” Niki says, and Sebastian feels herself deflate, uncrossing her fingers. “I'm already in Italy with Kimi, I'm going to walk her down the isle during the wedding.”

Sebastian frowns. “Why are you walking her down the isle? If, you don't mind me asking?”

“Didn't she tell you?” Niki asks, sounding confused herself, “Kimi's father died last Christmas. James and I were always her other father figures, if you can call us that, so she asked me to walk her down the isle.”

Sebastian goes cold. She always loved Kimi's Dad, he was large, and funny, and sweet to the both of them. He never knew Sebastian as Kimi's girlfriend, only as her best friend, but he was always so kind to her, talking to Sebastian in broken German, and praising her own terrible Finnish.

He used to take her and Kimi to ice hockey games, which Kimi used to play, badly, and he even taught Sebastian how to skate, holding her firmly as she wobbled about on shaky legs. Kimi would skate around them, teasing them, until Sebastian finally had enough courage to push away, and chase after her.

(They kissed when he wasn't looking, and their lips were so numb that it felt like their first kiss all over again.)

“Bastina?” Niki asks, concerned, and Sebastian swallows hard

“No, she didn't tell me. What did he- What did he die of?”

“Heart attack, I think. Like James.” Niki replies, and Sebastian shuts her eyes, feeling sorry for Kimi. She's had two of the closest parental figures in her life pass away, and Sebastian feels so desperately pitying for Kimi, that is hurts.

“I'm so sorry.” She stutters out, “I didn't know.”

“That's okay.” Niki promises, “I'll pass on your regrets.”

“Thank you so much.” Sebastian blinks back tears, although she's unsure why she's crying. “I'll see you at the wedding then?”

“Of course. I miss you Bastina, I wish you and Kimi had never broken up.”

“Me too.” Sebastian replies, because all she can think about is Kimi, how she could have helped, how she could have held her. When James died, they stayed in bed all day, Kimi clinging to the front of Sebastian's shirt and sobbing over and over again. She wouldn't eat anything, so Sebastian had to spoon feed her pasta, Kimi hiccuping after every mouthful, her hand still gripping Sebastian's.

(Sebastian should have been there when Kimi's Dad died. She doubts Maurizio would hand feed Kimi, or let her cry for hours.)

“Goodbye Bastina.” Niki says softly, and Sebastian realises she must hear her trying to hold back tears. “I'll see you soon.”

“See you soon Niki.” Sebastian replies, cancelling the call, and then leans back in her seat. Tears start falling down her cheeks, and she wipes them away with the back of her hand, sniffing.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asks softly, looking over at her, “Do you want me to pull over?”

“No, I'm fine.” Sebastian replies, when she's plainly not. “I'm fine, I promise-”

She breaks off to cry, tears falling down her cheeks, and Lewis' eyes widen, before she swings the car over to the side of the road. Sebastian leans forward in her seat, howling, and Lewis rubs comforting circles on her back.

“Shush, shush, it's all okay.” She promises, her voice soft and concerned, “I'm here, nothing bad can happen.”

Sebastian leans against her, sobbing, and Lewis' hands move up into her hair, massaging her scalp. “It's okay, I promise. We can turn around right now, we can drive back, I don't mind. You can come back to my house, cuddle with my puppies, it'll be okay.” Lewis tells her, and Sebastian cries harder at how nice she's being.

“Kimi-Kimi-” She tries to say, but ends up choking on the words, and Lewis kisses her temple soothingly

“Shush, don't speak, it'll make you sick.” She says, “Don't speak, I'm here.”

Lewis rubs Sebastian's back and tells her lovely things until Sebastian has calmed down enough to speak. She lifts her tear stained cheeks, and has to look away from how kindly Lewis is looking at her.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asks quietly, and Sebastian nods, wiping her face.

“Sorry, I'm all gross.” She apologises, trying to make light of it, and Lewis fumbles in her pocket for a tissue. She carefully wipes away Sebastian's tears, and her nose, and then lightly kisses her on the temple again.

“It's okay. What's wrong Seb, if you feel okay to tell me?” She asks, and Sebastian takes a deep breath.

“Kimi's Dad is dead, and she never told me.” She replies with a shudder, and Lewis sighs,

“Oh Sebastian.” She says, pulling her close, “I'm so sorry.”

“And I really liked him, and he was so nice to me, and she never could be bothered to message me, and Niki is walking her down the isle and-” Sebastian starts to cry again, and Lewis cuddles her tightly.

“It's okay, it's okay. You can't change the past.” She tells her, “You can only change the future. Think about how blessed you are with good memories to look back on.”

“Is that a Bible quote?” Sebastian sniffs, and Lewis shakes her head, smiling softly

“Unfortunately not.” She pauses, “Would me talking about God help you?”

“Probably not.” Sebastian admits, and then adjusts herself so she can wrap her arms around Lewis. “I can't believe she never told me.”

“Grief does things to people.” Lewis tells her, “It can make you think silly things. Maybe she thought you wouldn't care now that you weren't an item.”

“I would have gone to the funeral.” Sebastian presses her face against Lewis' neck, “Would have said my respects.”

“Well, we can always have a little memorial service of our own.” Lewis promises, “I know passages from the Bible, and you know, if Kimi wants to reconcile, she can always come too.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Sebastian asks Lewis, still with her face buried against her, “You barely know me.”

“I like you, you're my friend.” Lewis replies, “I don't want to see you sad.”

“Thank you so much.” Sebastian says, pressing a light kiss to Lewis' skin. “Thank you, thank you.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter! Something exciting happens~

“Good evening ladies and ladies, we are currently cruising at around 45 miles per hour, and shall shortly arrive at our final destination in about an hour. In flight entertainment is me dramatically singing along to the Heathers soundtrack with hand actions.”

Sebastian opens her eyes slowly, and turns her head to look at Lewis in the drivers seat, who is smiling softly at her.

“Hey.” Sebastian whispers, her eyes heavy with sleep, and her nose all blocked up.

“Good evening sleeping beauty.” Lewis replies, and Sebastian shifts from where her leg has fallen asleep.

“I'm sorry for being such a bad travel companion.” Sebastian starts, but Lewis holds up her hand.

“It's cool. We haven't fought, had any arguments with the Sat Nav, or got lost, I think this was a particularly successful trip!”

Sebastian smiles at that and wraps her jacket around herself, feeling the cold. “Can I drive? I don't want to sit here thinking about bad things, I need to focus on something.”

“Of course Sebby.” Lewis reaches over and takes hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. “Let me pull over quick, then you can drive.”

“Thank you so much.” Sebastian yawns, flexing her toes, and then looks out of the window. “Where are we?”

“Italy.” Lewis replies, “It's so beautiful, I can see why you'd want to hold a wedding here.”

“I know.” Sebastian looks out of the window to see the old houses go slowly past, and the people still walking about as it grows dark. “Have you ever been before?”

“I don't think so.” Lewis says, “I did live in Monaco for a bit, when I was little, but that's it.”

“Oh.” Sebastian rubs her eyes, “Why did you live there?”

“My Dad got a new job.” Lewis replies, “So he relocated the family. Or what was left of it.”

Sebastian frowns at that, about to ask, when Lewis pulls over onto the side of the road.. Sebastian blinks herself awake, and then unbuckles her seatbelt, climbing out of the car. The air is fresh, very welcome to how stuffy Sebastian is feeling, and she shivers slightly.

Lewis has got out of the car too, stretching. She smiles over at Sebastian, running a hand through her hair, and then stretches her arms again. “It's so good to get out of the car.” She announces, and Sebastian nods.

“I know. I feel a bit like death.” She admits, and Lewis crosses over to stand next to her.

“Please don't die yet, I don't fancy being stranded here.” She punches Sebastian lightly. “Hey, do you speak any Italian?”

Sebastian nods, “I'm almost fluent.” She says, and Lewis' eyes widen.

“Woah. How did you get to learning Italian?”

“I'm a big fan.” Sebastian shrugs, “I like the architecture, and the culture, and the food, and the atmosphere, and of course, the language. Maurizio was my boss too, so I started learning it.”

“Say something in Italian.” Lewis asks bluntly, and Sebastian smiles at her

“Sei Bella, mi rendi felice.” She says, and Lewis grins

“I have no idea what you said but it sounded cool.” She replies, and Sebastian laughs.

“You're so funny. Are you ready to go?”

“Uh huh.” Lewis climbs into the passenger seat and Sebastian walks over to get in the drivers side. “I don't think I'll fall asleep though, so you may have to put up with me talking.”

“That's okay.” Sebastian promises, “I like hearing you talk.”

“You're so kind.” Lewis jokes, and settles back in her seat. “Onward, my good chauffeur!”

It takes Sebastian a while before she starts talking again, focussing intently on driving and following the Sat Nav instructions. When they're on the right track, she sighs, and relaxes in her seat, letting her grip on the steering wheel become loose.

“You okay?” Lewis asks gently, and Sebastian nods.

“I'm good.” She breathes in deeply, and of course it comes out like a shudder, from when you've been crying a long time. “I can't wait to get to the hotel and sleep properly.”

“Me neither.” Lewis replies, looking out of the window, “I want a proper bed, and room service. And maybe a television.”

“Don't tempt me.” Sebastian warns, and Lewis laughs.

“I remember when I was a kid, we were forbidden to use the television by ourselves, or even open the mini bar.” She says, “My Dad was convinced we'd end up buying something expensive, and my mum would say that we were on holiday, and should be allowed. They'd always end up fighting and me and my brother would just sit there, hoping that mum would come out on top.”

Lewis shakes her head fondly at the memory, “I loved those days, when my mum always took our sides.”

“She doesn't now?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis looks away.

“Nah. She has better things to do. What about your parents, what are they like?” She asks, changing the subject, but Sebastian doesn't pester her about it.

“My parents are cool.” She replies, “My Dad is very German, he's called Norbert, and he always wants everything to be perfect. He always wants to be involved in my life too, always trying to fix things for me. My mum is nice, her name is Heikki, she doesn't really know what to do with me, her weird gay daughter. My sisters are nice too, I don't see them often though because they're always at work, or too busy with their own families to see me. And I've told you all about my brother.” Sebastian rolls her eyes at that and Lewis laughs.

“We should start a club up for sisters with weird younger brothers.” She suggests, and Sebastian nods

“Do you know what, that would be perfect.” She agrees, looking over at Lewis. “We could have badges and everything.”

“I want a jacket with all those patches on it.” Lewis says, her eyes lighting up. “That would look so cool.”

“Oh, I want one of those too!” Sebastian says, “I've always wanted one, since I was a kid. I'd have all gay patches on it, look really hard.”

“Are you one of those people who like labels?” Lewis asks her, “You know, like some people are like 'I'm not so-and-so, I'm heteroflexible'. Those kinds?”

“Those people are weird.” Sebastian wrinkles her nose, “I'm just gay. Well, lesbian. And that's about it.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to ask.” Lewis says, “My mum always gets confused by it, she never can work it out.”

Sebastian smiles.“It's okay. Am I allowed to ask you a quick question?” She asks, and Lewis sighs, as if she's heard it all before.

“She's my step mum.” She replies, “But my real mum is white too, that's why I'm not that dark.”

“That wasn't the question I was going to ask.” Sebastian tells her, and Lewis blushes slightly.

“Sorry. I'm just so used to people asking-” She explains, and Sebastian cuts her off.

“It's okay!” Sebastian laughs, “Don't worry. I was going to ask if you were gay or bi. Or ace even.”

“Oh.” Lewis scratches her leg, “I'm gay. Lesbian.”

“You've dated boys though?” Sebastian says slowly, confused, and Lewis looks down at her feet, and Sebastian realises she's asked completely the wrong question.

“My parents don't know.” She whispers, her voice soft, “My Dad would kill me if he found out.”

Sebastian is quiet for a moment. “So when you didn't tell your mum when we went shopping..”

“I can't let them know.” Lewis buries her face in her hands, “Girls like me get boyfriends and get married in church.”

“What did you tell them about why you're here now?” Sebastian asks and Lewis twists in her seat

“Said I was going to a wedding with Sebastian. Didn't mention you were a girl.”

“Oh Lewis,” Sebastian sighs, and then pulls the car over on the side of the road swiftly, hoping no Italians yell at her. She unbuckles her belt, and then leans over and takes hold of Lewis' hand, squeezing it tightly, “I'm so sorry.”

Lewis falls deathly silent, looking down at her feet and Sebastian pauses, wondering what she should do. “Lewis?” She asks, but Lewis is still silent. “Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I have such a big mouth, I never know when to shut up, I'm so sorry Lew.”

Lewis raises her head, and Sebastian can see there's a tear sliding down it. She feels her mouth go dry, because she did this, she made Lewis cry. She's so fucking stupid sometimes.

“I-I hate this,” Lewis whispers, and it comes out like a hiss, “I hate having to hide myself, I want to date girls, I want to bring you home-”

“You want to bring me home?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis stops. She looks up at Sebastian in shock, as if her own mouth betrayed her, and Sebastian's heart starts to beat faster, because Lewis wants her to go home with her, Lewis wants to be more, _Lewis likes her._

“I really really like you, and-”

Sebastian doesn't know what posses her, but she kisses Lewis' tear stained cheek. Her skin is soft under Sebastian's mouth, and Lewis stills, her sob swallowed up in a gulp. The car is silent as Sebastian presses another kiss to Lewis' cheek, and then moves across to gently press their mouths together. Lewis doesn't kiss back at first, it takes the second kiss of Sebastian's to coax her lips to move, and even then it's soft and scared.

Sebastian has forgotten how good it feels to kiss someone. She doesn't even know why it feels so good, you're just pushing your mouth against someone else's, but it's so perfect and right and- She kisses Lewis again, and Lewis' hand finds itself against Sebastian's cheek, and they kiss again, fitting together perfectly.

Sebastian shuts her eyes, blindly kissing all over Lewis' mouth and cheeks, and she's scared too, scared she won't stop because Lewis is so soft and sweet and her breath isn't minty or fresh, it's the kind that will stay with you for a while, so that later on that night, Sebastian will taste Lewis in her mouth, and remember that she kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically about boobs, I'm so sorry!

It takes them a lot longer than expected to make the short drive up to the hotel. That is, of course, Sebastian's fault, because she can't keep her hands off of Lewis.

At the moment she's driving with almost steely determination, one hand on the wheel, the other gripping Lewis' own. She can't help thinking of Vivian's comment, about how hand holding is so low key exciting, and she entirely agrees with her. Sebastian's own hands are rough from working with mechanics, but Lewis' are smooth. She wants to kiss them as well, kiss every knuckle, and nail, and the palm of her hands, and then kiss Lewis' wrists.

She can feel Lewis watching her carefully, so it's not a surprise when Lewis ducks forward and kisses her cheek. Lewis' lips are so soft, Sebastian wants to suck them and bite them, and hear Lewis make cute whimpers from them when she touches her.

“You'll make me crash.” Sebastian murmurs, trying so desperately not to just pull over and kiss Lewis over and over again.

“You're a good driver, you won't.” Lewis replies, kissing again, this time at Sebastian's jawline.

Sebastian shivers. She didn't know it was possible to want someone so much, to want to kiss someone this badly. Kissing was just a thing she did with Kimi, a process to get to better things, like into bed, but with Lewis-

Sebastian never wants to stop. She'd be happy just to sit in the car and kiss Lewis forever, until her lips tingled. It's odd, she almost doesn't want Lewis to touch her. She just wants to give Lewis love and affection, wants to touch her, kiss her, bite her, she wants to make Lewis feel good.

(She doesn't quite know if she deserves someone touching her with desire yet. Sebastian knows she's not good enough.)

“Red light.” Lewis tells her, and Sebastian brings the car to a halt. Lewis kisses at her jawline more, constricted by the seatbelt, which Sebastian has decided is a good thing, because otherwise Lewis would be all over her.

There's a car next to them at the lights, a man driving who Sebastian doesn't know. He's watching them with interest though as Lewis mouths at Sebastian's skin, Sebastian's head falling back against the head rest with pleasure. Sebastian looks over at him, and he looks back at her, nervously wetting his bottom lip.

“Someone's watching.” Sebastian whispers, and Lewis shrugs, kissing a freckle on Sebastian's nose.

“I don't care.”

“You like people watching?” Sebastian asks lazily, and Lewis giggles, before kissing between Sebastian's eyebrows, Sebastian going cross-eyed when she follows Lewis' mouth with her eyes.

“Maybe.” She replies, and then pulls back. “Light's green.”

“You are a terrible distraction.” Sebastian tells her, and Lewis only laughs as they speed off, towards the hotel.

It doesn't take that long to find a parking space in the hotel garage, but it does take a little while for the two of them to stop kissing long enough to actually get out of the car.

“We could sleep here.” Lewis suggests quietly, her fingers tracing Sebastian's face, “Go to the wedding in our tee-shirts and jeans and love bites.”

“I better not have a love bite.” Sebastian warns, although she doesn't really care. Proves that Lewis was there, touching her. Wanting her.

“Nope.” Lewis presses quick, light, kisses all over Sebastian's neck. “No love bites here. You are 100% free man.”

“Good.” Sebastian captures her mouth in a kiss again. “You are a liability Lewis Hamilton.”

Lewis only grins at her, licking her bottom lip. “And you love me for it.”

Sebastian and Lewis hold hands as they walk up to reception, their free hands carrying dresses and wash bags. Lewis leans against Sebastian as she checks in, nuzzling into her shoulder. Lewis is startling affectionate, and Sebastian loves it, loves the constant touching.

“Hello there, booking under the name of Vettel?” Sebastian asks the receptionist, and Lewis silently takes the bags and dress from Sebastian's arms.

“You booked a room with two single beds, is that correct?” The receptionist asks, her name tag reading “Britta”. She has a slight German accent, and Sebastian wonders where she's from, or if they've even met before.

“That's correct.” Sebastian replies, looking about the small reception room. It's surprisingly fancy from what Sebastian remembers the first time she came here, but she pushes those memories aside. She's with Lewis now, Lewis who is pressing a soft kiss to her skin.

“Well, if I may suggest, you can swap your room to one with a double bed? Otherwise you may have to push the single beds together and it might scuff the floors.” Britta suggests, and Sebastian and Lewis look at one another.

“Would we move the beds across?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis nods.

“I want to sleep close to you.” She replies, and Sebastian's cheeks flush. It's not like they've never slept in the same bed before, just last night in fact, but now Lewis can kiss Sebastian when she wakes up, or Sebastian could wake Lewis up in a completely different fashion-

She pushes those thoughts out of her, turning back to the receptionist, and nodding her head. “Yes, please. How much extra will that cost?” She asks, and Britta shakes her head.

“Nothing at all Ma'am. You booked a flexible room which means any changes come free of charge.”

“Oh.” Sebastian widens her eyes, pleased with her past self. “Thank you so much.”

“No trouble at all Ma'am. Here is your room key, unfortunately we only offer one to every booking so I'm afraid you have to share.” Britta reaches below the desk and then hands over a large brass key with a ribbon attached, “Breakfast runs from 8 to 11 in the morning, and it's buffet so just help yourself, and there is also a light dinner in the evening with a choice of two desserts. I hope you enjoy your stay at Enzo Hotel, thank you for choosing us.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian repeats, pocketing the key, and Lewis smiles at the receptionist.

“Thanks.” She says, and leads Sebastian over to where the lifts are.

Their room is on the fifth floor, which is Sebastian's favourite number, and their door number is 44, which is Lewis' favourite number, so they both agree that their room is perfect. Sebastian pushes Lewis against the wall when they're in the lift, kissing her softly, and thanking God silently that there's nobody else in there with them.

Sebastian unlocks the hotel room door, and Lewis kisses her on the mouth, making Sebastian giggle. “You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?”

“No.” Lewis replies, kissing Sebastian's cheeks and nose, and forehead. “I can't.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Sebastian promises, carefully shutting the door behind Lewis, and walking backwards into the room. “I swear.”

“You might though.” Lewis manages to push Sebastian down onto the bed, and then joins her there, her hand fumbling for Sebastian's own, “Please don't go.”

“I'm not going, I'm staying.” Sebastian kisses Lewis properly, and silence drops in the room as they focus on each other's mouths.

“Do we have to go to the wedding?” Lewis murmurs between kisses, “Let's stay here in this room with our free double bed.”

“Don't tempt me.” Sebastian replies, because the idea is so hard to resist. “I did promise to see so many people there though.”

“Fuck them.” Lewis sits upright, and slides her hands underneath her tee-shirt, unhooking her bra and then tossing it to one side. “That feels good.”

“You can undo your bra from the back, I'm very impressed.” Sebastian remarks. “I can't do that.”

“How do you undo yours then?” Lewis asks, laying on the bed on her back, her stomach rising up and down lightly.

“Um, I swivel it around and then unhook it.” Sebastian demonstrates with her hands. “I know, I'm weak.”

“Not very sexy is it?” Lewis says with a smirk, “Seductively taking off your lingerie by swivelling it around.”

“Alright, I'll remember that when I'm stripping for you.” Sebastian sticks out her tongue and Lewis sits up to kiss it. “When I'm taking off my pretty underwear for my pretty girlfriend.”

“Are we girlfriends?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian shrugs.

“We kind of have been since we started this trip so...” She trails off, “Unless you don't want to be?”

“I'd love to man.” Lewis kisses her for empathise, “My first girlfriend.”

“My first Lewis.” Sebastian replies and Lewis laughs, laying back down again.

“Dork.” She calls her fondly, and then looks down her shirt. “My boobs are attempting to escape.”

“I should rescue them then.” Sebastian replies and Lewis grins at her.

“Cheeky.”

Sebastian wants to touch them. She hasn't been with anyone she's wanted sexually in so long, and she wants to explore every part of Lewis' body. She knows she's a pervert, but she really wants to see Lewis topless, and touch her.

“Can I?” Sebastian can't get her words to work, so instead she rests her hand on Lewis' stomach.

Lewis nods slowly, and lifts up her shirt a little bit so that Sebastian can slide her hand underneath. Lewis is all soft skin and goosebumps, and she shivers when Sebastian's fingers ghost over her nipples. Sebastian is awkwardly lying on part of Lewis' shirt so it's hard for her to fully move her hand.

“Hey can you-” She starts, and Lewis nods again, stuttering her words

“Yeah, I guess you need to- you need to see.” She pulls off her shirt completely, much to Sebastian's surprise, and then Sebastian is looking down at Lewis' breasts. They're small and petite, with a tattoo of a compass between them. It starts at the top of Lewis' cleavage and stops just a little bit below her belly button.

“Woah.” She murmurs, staring down at her. “Your boobs are beautiful.”

“Shush.” Lewis turns pink, covering them with her arms. “They're not.”

“They are.” Sebastian carefully removes Lewis' arms and then runs her hands over her breasts. “They're so small and cute!”

“Stop, they're so small!” Lewis pauses for a moment, “What are mine like? Compared to yours?”

“Um.” Sebastian thinks of herself naked, “Well your areola are bigger than mine.” She circles one of Lewis' nipples, and Lewis bites her lip. “And your boobs are smaller than mine.”

“I hate having small boobs, they look pathetic.” Lewis complains, and Sebastian ducks her head to kiss them.

“They're fine. Mouth-sized!” She announces, and Lewis pushes her head away playfully.

“Stop trying to make me feel better.”

“I'm not!” Sebastian lightly touches one of Lewis' nipples. “I like small boobs. If you have small nipples then it means you're more sensitive to touch.”

“I hate them.” Lewis pokes one of them. “Look at them, they barely jiggle.”

“Oh shush. Small boobs are amazing, you can make a heart shape with them.” Sebastian reaches out and cups Lewis' breasts, making a heart with her hands. Lewis blushes crimson and leans against Sebastian.

“Can I see yours?” She asks shyly, and Sebastian carefully lets go of Lewis, stroking them softly.

“You don't have to ask.” Sebastian tells her, and Lewis looks sheepish. “Of course you can.”

She pulls off her shirt, throwing it onto the chair on the bed. Lewis stares at her chest, and Sebastian stares back.

“What?!” She asks, and Lewis touches her bra strap.

“Your boobs are huge. You kept that quiet.”

“Sorry, you never asked?” Sebastian pushes her breasts together, and then unhooks the straps, swivelling the bra around to unclasp it. “Ta-dah.”

“Your nipples are so tiny!” Lewis exclaims, “Oh my god man!”

“You're so mean!” Sebastian complains, pressing her nipples with her fingers, “They just need love.”

“What kind of love?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian shrugs

“I don't know, what are you preparing to give?” She asks, and Lewis pokes her.

“You're so mean.” She says, and Sebastian rolls onto her side, wriggling down so she can kiss Lewis' breasts. Lewis' skin is very soft, and when she licks over Lewis' nipple, it feels almost sore in her mouth.

(Sebastian should suck them better, she thinks, and shuts her eyes tight at how hot that imagery is.)

“So soft.” She murmurs

“You're so weird.” Lewis is blushing crimson, shivering harder. Sebastian looks up at her, and bites her lip.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asks, and Lewis hesitates. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“I'm sorry.” Lewis says, “I just, you're my first girl, and you're so experienced.”

“Shush.” Sebastian kisses Lewis on the mouth, and then wonders if that was a bad idea. “Don't worry so much, I have no idea what I'm doing either.”

She strokes Lewis' forehead and then presses a kiss to her hairline. “What do you want to do?”

“Um, stay topless?” Lewis suggests, and Sebastian laughs.

“I like the sound of that.”

“And then maybe we could watch a movie or something?” Lewis motions towards the television with her head. “There's bound to be something on.”

“That sounds perfect to me.” Sebastian replies happily, and Lewis smiles

“Thank you.” She kisses Sebastian, and Sebastian kisses her back. “You're the best.”

“Shush.” Sebastian replies, and focuses on kissing her again.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian wakes up to Lewis gently kissing at her shoulders. She makes a sleepy noise of satisfaction, reaching out to stroke Lewis' curly hair. Lewis giggles softly, pressing a final kiss, before raising her head, smiling at Sebastian.

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Mm, good morning Lew.” Sebastian kisses Lewis on the lips, not caring one bit about morning breath. “Did you sleep well?”

“Brilliantly, thank you.” Lewis sits up and stretches, and Sebastian admires the view of her topless. She's honestly so gorgeous, Sebastian both wants to stare at her forever, or pull her close, nuzzle into her neck and run her hand all over Lewis. “How did you sleep?”

“Good.” Sebastian lays back against the pillows and Lewis smiles down at her, fondly. “This bed is so comfy.”

“I know.” Lewis lays back down, her head on Sebastian's chest. “I want to take it home with me.”

Sebastian runs her fingers through Lewis' hair because it fascinates her, and also because it seems like a nice thing to do. “I don't think it will fit in the back of the car.”

“That's a shame.” Lewis sighs, and her breath tickles Sebastian's skin. “When do we have to get up?”

“Weddings at 1, I think.” Sebastian attempts to picture the invitation in her head. “So get there for 11ish?”

“Sounds good to me.” Lewis draws a heart on Sebastian's chest with her finger tip. “Have you ever thought about tattoos?”

“I've thought about them.” Sebastian replies, admiring Lewis' own. “I don't think I'm ready for the commitment though.”

“It's a drawing on your skin, not a child.” Lewis smiles, and then writes her own name in looping cursive. “I think you'd look pretty with a tattoo. Something small though, maybe discreet. You'd suit that.”

“You'll have to be my personal tattoo artist.” Sebastian tells her, and Lewis laughs.

“I am quite good at inking, not gonna lie.” She shows Sebastian her left wrist, pointing to a set of music notes. “I did these myself.”

“Pretty.” Sebastian replies, tracing them. “Is that because you like music?”

“Yup.” Lewis points to the sleeve on her arm, “This is a sacred heart, it's kind of a Catholic thing.” She then points to her compass on her chest, “And this is for the church, showing me guidance and the way home. And I also have the words 'family' and 'faith' on my shoulders, because you know, why not?”

Sebastian kisses each one softly, and Lewis goes pink in the cheeks again, kissing Sebastian's mouth. “And then there's the cross on my back because it looks nice. You know, like wings?”

“Are you an angel then?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis grins.

“Of course I am!” She holds her hands in front of her, as if in prayer, and hums something that sounds like a hymn.

Sebastian laughs and kisses her again, stroking her tattoos. “You're very religious.” She comments, and Lewis nods.

“I know. I come from a big religious family, I guess, so I've never known anything different. The family on my Dad's side are crazy. And it's comforting too.”

“Comforting?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis scratches the back of her head.

“I don't know, I just like knowing there's a higher power out there, looking down at me. That I'm blessed, to be here.”

“You say blessed a lot.” Sebastian points out, and Lewis lazily traces the music note with her finger.

“I know. It's just a nice thing to be, you know? Blessed by God, knowing that He created you.”

“What do you think about people who say that God hates gay people?” Sebastian asks, a little curious.

“I don't believe it.” Lewis replies at once, as if this is something she's talked about many times, “Why would God hate his own creations? He made me gay because he wanted to, nothing malicious or hateful. I'm gay because I am.” Lewis looks over at her, and smiles, “ And also it means I get to kiss nice girls like you.”

“Oh shush you.” Sebastian smiles, and wraps her arms around Lewis. “I'm so happy we're a thing.”

“Me too.” Lewis replies, kissing her forehead, “Me too.”

Lewis finally climbs out of bed a couple of minutes later, after Sebastian has thoroughly kissed her good morning. Sebastian is still laying in bed, running her tongue over her lower lip, it's sore where Lewis nipped it. Lewis is bitey, but in a good way, and Sebastian can't wait till they can get their hands on each other properly.

“So, dresses.” Lewis says, standing in the middle of the room. She's only in her pants, and Sebastian traces her every curve with her eyes. Lewis is skinny, but it's obvious she works out, her stomach is toned, her arms strong, there's a v-line of her hips. Sebastian wants to lick it all the way down, and wonders what noises Lewis would make if she did.

“I need to shower before I get into my dress.” Sebastian says, climbing out of the bed and glaring at her dress. “And then fix my hair and do my make up.”

“I need to shower too, I smell disgusting.” Lewis steps closer and kisses Sebastian's cheek automatically. “You want to shower together?”

“Uh.” Sebastian replies, because she hates anyone seeing her naked. She used to freak out whenever Kimi used to climb into her shower to wash her hair, making Kimi turn around or shut her eyes so she couldn't see Sebastian's body. Sebastian has hair all over her, on her arms, on her legs, on the backs of her hands. She knows that she shouldn't be embarrassed, that girls are reclaiming their body hair, but Sebastian honestly looks gross with it.

Kimi once joked that she looked like the abominable snowman when they were in bed together once, running her hand up Sebastian's arm. Sebastian had jerked away from her, secretly hurt, and refused to look at her for the rest of the night, despite Kimi's apologies. Kimi was completely smooth, with just the faintest of light blonde hair between her legs, that Sebastian used to like to touch. She envied Kimi so much, with her perfect skin, and hair and boobs.

(Sebastian knows she looks disgusting like this. She literally has become the hairy man-hating lesbian in all the stories, and it's the part of herself that she despises.)

“I'm sorry, but I can't.” She apologises, and Lewis frowns.

“You can't?” She asks, and Sebastian hugs her arms to her chest.

“I just- I don't want you to see me.” She mumbles, and Lewis looks honestly hurt.

“Are you worried I won't like you?”

“No! God know, I know you fancy me.” She laughs awkwardly, “I just, I hate people looking at me naked.”

“I thought you were German, you go for all that naked stuff.” Lewis comments, and Sebastian ducks her head.

“I know, a traitor to my country.” She says, and Lewis laughs.

“I'll report you to Angela Merkle any time soon.” She says, and then opens one of the cupboards, grabbing a towel from the inside. “I'm going to go shower now, that okay?”

“Fine by me.” Sebastian replies, sitting down on the bed

“Brilliant. And you know, if you feel up to it, you can always join me?” Lewis suggests hopefully, and Sebastian shakes her hand, smiling.

“No such luck.”

Lewis flashes her a gap-toothed grin that makes Sebastian's heart happy. “Okay then. See you soon!”

Sebastian watches her walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her but not locking it. Sebastian smiles stupidly to herself and then falls backwards onto the bed. There is a girl in her hotel room. There is a pretty girl named Lewis Hamilton who wants to kiss her, who wants to be with her. If Sebastian was so inclined, she could open that bathroom door, strip off her clothes, and join her in the shower.

(She could see Lewis naked and soapy and wet, and wow Sebastian turns the same shade of crimson as the dress she's wearing to the wedding.)

Instead she hangs up each dress on the back of the wardrobe, getting out their shoes as well. She strokes Lewis' dress quietly, a dark blue number that will hug Lewis' figure in all the right places. Sebastian can't wait to see the both of them dolled up together, clean and perfect, and holding each others hands.

Sebastian jumps out of her skin when her mobile rings. It's in her jacket pocket, and she has to fumble through it, pulling out random tissues and lipstick and the keys to her house. Her mobile is just ringing off when she gets to it, and she almost drops it when she sees exactly who is ringing her.

Kimi.

Kimi is ringing her.

The day of her wedding.

Kimi is calling Sebastian on the day of her wedding.

(Sebastian follows up the line in her head with that quote from the Godfather, about asking a man to murder and then realises how sad she is.)

Sebastian answers the call with shaking fingers, and holds it up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Sebby?” Kimi sounds the same as she ever does, voice slightly hoarse, as if she's been chain smoking just before she picked up the phone.

(An accident when she was a child, head over heels of her bike, almost severing her vocal chords. Kimi doesn't like to talk about it.)

“It's me.” Sebastian sits down on the bed heavily. “What's wrong?”

Kimi exhales sharply, a habit she picked up to clear her throat. “I need to talk to you.”

Sebastian shuts her eyes. “I'm here for you.” She replies, and she can practically hear Kimi smiling down the phone.

“Thanks, Seb. You're the best.”

“Anything for you.” Sebastian says without thinking, and Kimi makes a noise, as if she's about to speak, but then a door slams.

“Oh fuck. Mauri's here, I can't talk.” Kimi sighs, and then there's the soft murmuring of Italian that Sebastian can't pick up. “Will you come early, to the wedding? I want to talk to you beforehand.”

“Of course.” Sebastian promises, “I'll be there for you.”

“You're the best Seb.” Kimi tells her, and Sebastian's heart swells. “I'll see you soon.”

“See you soon.” Sebastian replies, and the phone cuts dead.

Sebastian slowly pulls it away from her ear, and stares at it. Kimi wants to speak to her. Kimi needs her. Sebastian's never been needed by Kimi before. She's always needed her.

Sebastian doesn't know what to think.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asks when she comes out of the bathroom. There's a towel wrapped around her, water dripping down her skin, but Sebastian barely registers it, still staring at the wall. “Sebby?”

“Kimi rang me.” She replies quietly, and Lewis frowns.

“What did she want?” She asks, sitting down onto the bed carefully, and Sebastian leans against her, feeling the water against her skin.

“She wants to see me, before the wedding. She said she said she wanted to speak to me beforehand.”

“Oh.” Lewis carefully slides an arm around Sebastian, “Did you say you would?”

“Uh huh.” Sebastian nods her head. “Do you think- Do you think that was the right thing to do?”

“I don't know.” Lewis replies truthfully. “Maybe she's trying to make amends.”

“Maybe.” Sebastian turns her head to kiss Lewis' shoulder. “I'm nervous.”

“So would I be, if I was in your position.” Lewis tilts Sebastian's head upwards and kisses her mouth. “But you can do it. Just listen to what she has to say, and don't let her take advantage of you.”

“Why are you so sweet and lovely?” Sebastian asks her, and Lewis shrugs.

“I'm British man, it's what we do.”

Sebastian laughs at that and finds Lewis' hand to hold. “I'm so grateful that you're coming with me to this wedding.”

“I'm so glad that I'm here with you.” Lewis replies, squeezing Sebastian's hand. “I care about you. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I do, I care about you.”

“I care about you too.” Sebastian replies truthfully, and leans in for another kiss. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Lewis replies, and then grins wickedly. “Now, would you like to take this towel off me?”

Sebastian does, very much.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIMI ACTUALLY APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER, CAN I GET A HELL YEAH?? 
> 
> (Also I'm sorry about the bombshell that occurs in this chapter, oops)

They both look absolutely beautiful in their dresses. Sebastian had worried at first that her dress was too red, but the look on Lewis' face when she stepped out of the bathroom, with her make up perfect, and her hair tied up so that only a few loose strands hung about her face, she knew she looked perfect.

“Wow.” Lewis reaches out and stroked down her side. “Seb, you look gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian replied, going a little pink, “You look amazing too.”

Lewis' dress is figure hugging, and it shows off far more skin than Sebastian was expecting. She looks absolutely stunning in it, like she's just walked off the catwalk, and Sebastian doesn't even want to take it off her, she wants to stare at Lewis for as long as possible and maybe cry a little over how beautiful she looks.

“Are you nervous?” Lewis asks, as they stand in front of the mirror, admiring one another.

“A little.” Sebastian replies, smoothing down her dress to get rid of any wrinkles. “But you'll be there with me, so it'll be okay.”

“You're so cute.” Lewis says fondly, and kisses her temple. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian pushes her slightly, “What's there to be proud of me for?”

“Are you serious?” Lewis looks over at her and then laughs, “You've gone through so much! Look at you, you were crying yesterday, and now you're standing here in a beautiful red dress ready to kick ass.” She punches her shoulder playfully. “There's loads to be proud of.”

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian shakes her head, but she's smiling. “Thanks Lew.”

“You're welcome.” Lewis replies, and then her face lights up. “Do you want to take a selfie?”

“Oh no.” Sebastian groans, “I hate photos of myself, I look like a mountain troll.”

“A mountain troll in a dress.” Lewis corrects, already getting out her phone. “Now then, look at the mirror and strike a pose.”

“What pose?” Sebastian asks, staring down at her, “What the hell is a pose?”

“Like this!” Lewis angles her body towards the mirror, tilting up her chin and smirking at the mirror as if she knows something it doesn't. “Now you try.”

Sebastian angles her body in the opposite direction, and tries to smirk, but it comes out like a grimace. She sighs heavily and steps back. “I can't do it.”

“You give up too quickly.” Lewis informs her, snapping a photo of herself. “Just smile, yeah? Like you smile when you look at me, you always look hot then.”

Sebastian rolls her eyes at that, and then smiles at the mirror, trying not to show too many teeth. Lewis takes a photo of them both and then makes an excited noise when she sees it.

“Oh my god, look at us!” She exclaims, and then shows Sebastian the photo. “That is definitely going on Instagram.”

“You have Instagram?” Sebastian asks, and Lewis nods, tapping buttons on her phone.

“I have everything, Instagram, snapchat, facebook, kik, whatsapp.” She lists a few others that Sebastian doesn't know, and Sebastian looks confused.

“I only have facebook.” She says, “And I don't really use it. Social media is confusing.”

“You're such an old lady.” Lewis teases, and then grins at her phone. “There, done!”

She shows Sebastian her phone where it has several hash tags underneath it, including the word #blessed.

“Nice.” Sebastian says, and Lewis leans in and kisses her cheek.

“Just like you.”

The church is beautiful. Sebastian wanders around it as if in a daze, Lewis following after her, holding her hand. It's all done up in white and light shades of pink, and there are butterflies all over the place. Sebastian lightly pings one of them that's badly stuck to the wall, and Lewis giggles.

“Don't break anything.”

“I'll try.” Sebastian replies, and Lewis steals a kiss from her.

“You're so bad.” She tells her, and Sebastian smirks, pinging the butterfly again.

“You love it.” She says, and she's just about to try and pull it off the wall when someone politely coughs behind her.

She turns, and blinks, because Maurizio Arrivabene is standing directly behind her, in a three piece suit. He smiles at her, and Sebastian feels herself go bright red, because no matter your sexuality, Maurizio has this effect on people. There's a moment of shy silence, the both of them staring at each other almost hungrily, drinking in the sight of each other, before Maurizio speaks.

“Sebastian, I'm so glad you came.” He sweeps her up into a hug and squeezes her tightly. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too.” Sebastian replies, finding herself unable to breathe because he's cutting off her oxygen. “How are you?”

“Wonderful!” Maurizio lets her go, and claps her on the back. “I'm getting married, how could I be any less?!”

“Exactly!” Sebastian replies weakly, thinking that he's speaking in very poor taste considering, and Maurizio turns his attentions to Lewis.

“And who is this lovely girl?” He kisses her hand and Lewis raises her eyebrows, looking over at Sebastian with surprise.

“Lewis. Hamilton. And you are?” She asks, and Maurizio smiles at her.

“Maurizio. I'm the one on the wedding invitation.”

“Oh!” Lewis widens her eyebrows, “ _You're_ Maurizio.”

“I am indeed.” Maurizio squeezes her hand and then looks over at Sebastian. “How's work?”

(Sebastian transferred to a different company after she found out about Maurizio and Kimi. They felt it would both be for the best.)

“Good, yeah.” Sebastian nods, “We're working on planes now, instead of cars.”

“Ah, planes.” Maurizio looks wistful, “Your friend, Ms Lauda is good with planes, isn't she?”

“Obsessed.” Sebastian replies, with a fake laugh. “But yes, I'm happy with work. Miss working with your company, of course, but oh well.”

“It was regretful, our parting.” Maurizio places a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and squeezes. “You're still the best personal assistant I've ever had.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian smiles, trying to sound like she's actually happy. “You were the best boss I ever had.”

(Apart from when you fucked my girlfriend, she thinks privately.)

“I am very pleased to hear that.” Maurizio smiles, and then pauses, “Stefania wishes you love. She couldn't come today, unfortunately.”

“Oh, that's a shame.” Sebastian pulls a face, knowing exactly why Maurizio's stepdaughter wouldn't want to come to the wedding, “Tell her I miss her, and I hope she's doing well.”

“I will do.” Maurizio promises, and then pulls her into another hug, as tight as the one before.“Kimi requests you upstairs.” He tells her, “You just go up that spiral staircase and you'll spot the room at once.” He points and Sebastian nods at it.

“Thank you. Is it anything serious?” She asks, and Maurizio shrugs.

“I have absolutely no idea.” He replies, letting go of her. “And Sebastian?”

“Yes?” Sebastian asks, turning to go.

“I,” Maurizio sighs, “I regret everything I ever did to you.”

Sebastian walks slowly up the spiral staircase, her hand sliding along the bannister as Maurizio's words echo in her mind. Sebastian can't believe that Maurizio thinks he can cure everything with a couple of hugs and a few kind words, but then again, he's always been like that.

She stops just outside the room where Kimi is getting ready, a neat handwritten sign proclaiming “Bride-to-be inside, do not disturb”. Sebastian takes a deep breath, ignoring the shiver that runs from the back of her neck, down to her spine, and then knocks on the door with her knuckles.

“Who is it?!” Kimi calls out from inside, and Sebastian chokes when she tries to say her name. She clears her throat and then tries again.

“It's me, Sebastian.”

“Come in, the door's unlocked!” Kimi replies, sounding pleased, and Sebastian slowly pushes the door open.

The room inside is completely white. It's smaller than Sebastian expected, but there's a couch on one side, a small sink on the other side of the room, and against the back wall, a gigantic dressing mirror, with make up scattered about the table. Kimi is seated there on a white stool, and Sebastian quietly closes the door behind her.

Kimi is wearing a backless white wedding dress, and no bra. She's turned away from Sebastian, staring at herself in the mirror, and Sebastian can see where she's been running her fingers through her cropped hair. From here, Sebastian notices that Kimi's hair is dyed a very faint pale pink, with glitter scattered through it, like stars. Sebastian can remember when Kimi was her star.

“You wanted me?” She asks quietly and Kimi turns. Sebastian waits for the rush of love to run through her, that ' _it's you, it's you, it's you_ ” _,_ but there's nothing. Sebastian doesn't feel anything, apart from the noticing of how worried Kimi looks.

“Oh Seb,” Kimi breathes, relieved, and practically runs forward into her arms, “You came!”

“How could I not?” Sebastian replies, wrapping an arm around her. “You practically told me I had to on the invitation.”

“Yeah well, I wanted my best friend there.” Kimi smooths down the front of her dress, “How do I look?”

“Heterosexual.” Sebastian replies, and Kimi rolls her eyes. There's a butterfly in her hair as well, and Sebastian reaches out and flicks it.

“Seb, don't.” Kimi fusses with her hair for a second, and then suddenly looks her dead in the eye. “Sebby, I need you.”

“What have you done?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi wraps her up in a hug, burying her face into Sebastian's shoulder. She smells of strong perfume, something fruity but also stale that Sebastian doesn't like. Her breath tickles Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian is reminded of how Lewis doesn't like neck kisses.

“I don't know if I want to get married.” Kimi whispers, and Sebastian carefully, gently, pushes her away. It's too late for Kimi to be having second thoughts, they both know it is, but at the same time, they both know that Kimi would be like this.

(For a second, Sebastian realises she could probably convince Kimi to call it all off, and run away with her.)

“Kims, you dragged us all out to Italy, you have to marry him.” She tells her, trying to be kind.

“I don't know if I can.” Kimi replies, sounding a little desperate, “His own daughter refused to come to the wedding because she hates me, she always liked you best Seb, you know that, and I just-” Kimi runs her hands through her hair. “Shit, what do I do?”

“You go out there and marry him.” Sebastian tells her, “Because he loves you and he'll treat you right.”

“I'm not ready to settle down.” Kimi throws her hands up into the air, “You know me, I hate this marriage shit.”

“Then why did you run off with him then?” Sebastian asks, confused, “Why did you say yes, when he went down on one knee?”

“I love him.” Kimi replies, “And- and I want to be with him.”

“If you want to be with them, then marry him, it's not that hard.” Sebastian folds her arms. She doesn't understand, Kimi obviously wants Maurizio, and yet she's acting like a spoilt brat about it. She know she sounds harsh when she speaks, but she can't be bothered for niceties.

Kimi frowns at her. “When did you get so cruel?” She asks, and Sebastian shrugs offhandedly.

“You kind of have to grow up when the love of your life runs off with a man.” She replies, and Kimi sighs heavily, sitting down back on her chair.

“Oh my god, Seb I said I was sorry..” She complains, “What more do you want me to do, I can't come running back to you babe?”

“I loved you.” Sebastian practically spits, because she realises she's angry. She's angry with every fibre of her being, because she realises Kimi expected her to come rushing to her aid, like a puppy. Kimi still has this stupid control over her, and she exploits it for all it's worth. She's rather like Nico, in that fact. “And you broke my heart.”

“I do that to a lot of girls, you may have noticed.” Kimi replies matter-of-factly and Sebastian feels her blood boil.

“You stupid little shit,” She tells her, “You have no fucking clue, do you? You think you can just get married, and everything will be okay, but it won't, because I know you. How many times have you cheated on him?”

Kimi's mouth falls open, and she suddenly looks worried. “What? What do you mean, I love Maurizio, I would never-”

Sebastian scoffs at her. “Oh come on Kimi, we all know what you're like. You hate the same thing over and over again.”

“I didn't!” Kimi protests, still looking anxious, and Sebastian laughs.

“You have, haven't you? Was it boring Kimi? Did you get tired of his cock constantly being inside you, how you'd get covered with fluid when he came all over you with a grunt? Did you sometimes worry he was going to have a heart attack in bed with you, he's old enough-”

“It was your precious fucking Nico, okay?!” Kimi exclaims suddenly, and Sebastian falls into stunned silence, “Are you happy Sebastian? Is that what you wanted to hear?” Kimi looks at her imploringly. “That I made such a mess of my life?!”

“Liar.” Sebastian says shakily, because no, Nico would never cheat on Vivian, they're practically married themselves, she could never. “You're lying!”

“I'm not lying!” Kimi exclaims, her eyes welling up with tears, and Sebastian doesn't know if they're crocodile tears or not. “I cheated on Maurizio with Nico, and it was stupid, so fucking stupid!”

Sebastian is breathing heavily, fists clenched by her sides. She takes a step forward, and Kimi physically recoils backwards, as if she's afraid that Sebastian will hit her, or worse.

“Kimi-” Sebastian begins and Kimi swallows hard.

“I'm sorry.” She takes a deep breath. “Would you have liked it if I had gone to you instead?”

Sebastian cannot actually believe that Kimi is asking her that.

“If this was not your wedding day,” Sebastian tells her in a low voice, “I would be ripping that stupid butterfly out of your hair and shoving it down your lying fucking throat.”

Kimi opens her mouth to speak, but Sebastian holds up her hand. “You are not special Kimi, you never were. You're just a stupid girl who still tries to run away from her problems, no matter how many people you hurt.”

“Shut up Seb.” Kimi says, but she sounds like a scared little girl, like the girl who tried to run away because she thought she only liked girls. Sebastian looks her up and down critically, seeing for the first time, an ordinary girl in a white dress, about to marry a man. How boring. How uninteresting.

“I can't believe I ever thought you hung the moon.” She says pityingly, and turns on her heel, and walks out of the room.

Lewis is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and she smiles when she spots Sebastian. Sebastian feels her tummy flip at the smile, and practically rushes down them to greet Lewis.

“How was Kimi- Oh!” Lewis cuts herself off as Sebastian kisses her, Sebastian gripping Lewis' waist as she tries to show her how much she means to her in a kiss.

“Horrible.” Sebastian breathes after she's pulled away. “God I love you so much.”

Lewis raises her eyebrows and Sebastian kisses her all over again. “Where's Nico?” She asks, and Lewis shrugs

“I don't know, I haven't seen her.” Lewis replies, “Do you want to talk? About what happened with Kimi?”

“Fuck Kimi.” Sebastian says, and Lewis grins. “Fuck this stupid wedding.”

“I am liking the sound of this.” Lewis replies, “Do you want to leave now?”

“Yes.” Sebastian says firmly and then pauses, “I need to go find Nico.”

“Why?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian looks around the room, biting her lip, before turning back to Lewis.

“I can't say anything.” She says, “But I really need to find her.”

“Do you want me to wait here?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian nods.

“Please, if you wouldn't mind. Oh and here, hold my bag.” She kisses Lewis on the lips again, sighing into the kiss, and then shoves her purse into Lewis' hands. “Be back soon.”

“See you man.” Lewis smiles, and Sebastian rushes off. She figures Nico will be talking to someone important, or maybe with Vivian. She doesn't entirely know what she's going to do when she finds the girl in question, yell at her? Ask if it's true? Scream at her about how cheating is awful and wrong?

She has absolutely no idea what she's doing, but oh god is Nico going to get it when she finds her.  


	19. Chapter 19

“Would you ever cheat on me?” Sebastian asks Kimi late at night. They're laying in bed together, both of them naked, and Sebastian has the covers pulled over her. Kimi is on her back, exposing herself to the world, and Sebastian is watching her chest rise up and down as she breathes.

“Never.” Kimi replies, her hand resting on her stomach, gently stroking her own skin. “You're my babe.”

“Be serious.” Sebastian tells her, and Kimi thinks for a moment.

“You're my girlfriend. How could I cheat on you, you're perfect.” Kimi looks over at her, “You're the only girl for me.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian replies, and Kimi reaches out, pulling her close. She presses light kisses to Sebastian's cheek, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Would you ever cheat on me?” Kimi asks, her finger tracing Sebastian's cheek.

“I couldn't.” Sebastian replies, “Who else would want me?”

In the present day, Sebastian slows to a halt by a pillar. Her mind is roaring with white hot rage, like waves crashing against a beach. Nico is somewhere, talking, flirting, forgetting Kimi's touch and kiss and feel. Sebastian can see them together, whispering in Finnish on the bed, and their mouths on one another.

“Sebastian!” Someone calls out, and Sebastian spins around to find Emilie standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous.

“Emilie!” Sebastian exclaims, forgetting for a moment her plan, “Oh my god, you look beautiful.”

“You always say that when you see me, I'm starting to think you're coming onto me.” Emilie teases, taking hold of Sebastian's hands. “How are you, I haven't seen you in ages?”

“I'm good, yeah!” Sebastian smiles at her, “I have a new girlfriend.”

“I am shocked!” Emilie drops one of Sebastian's hands to hold her own hand up to her chest, “Who is this new beau?”

“Lewis.” Sebastian spins and points to Lewis who is still standing by the spiral staircase, being accosted by one of Kimi's cousins. “She's amazing.”

“I'm so pleased.” Emilie says, and she means it. “Oh, I do like her dress.”

“She'll be very pleased to hear that!” Sebastian grins, “Are you still dating Val?”

“Obviously.” Emilie glances over at a very stern looking Val inspecting her wine glass, and Sebastian smiles fondly at how Val absolutely never changes.

“Hey, you haven't seen Nico have you?” Sebastian asks Emilie, lightly touching Emilie's arm, and Emilie frowns for a second.

“Which one?” She asks, and Sebastian is about to roll her eyes and say 'which one do you think', when she realises that she could be speaking about any one of the Nico's.

“Rosberg.” She replies, and Emilie thinks for a moment.

“I saw her talking to Michelle a little while ago, by the wine.” Emilie motions in a vague direction. “Why?”

“I need to speak to her about something.” Sebastian squeezes Emilie's arm and then steps away. “Thanks Emilie!”

“You're welcome! We need to catch up some time!” Emilie calls after her, but Sebastian has already gone.

Sebastian storms towards Nico who is laughing with an older woman by the drinks table. Sebastian recognises the women from somewhere but she doesn't know where, and to be honest, she doesn't care. Nico takes a sip of her drink, eyes crinkled, and turns when Sebastian comes up to her. She looks her up and down, as if she's meeting Sebastian for the first time, and judging her. Sebastian rolls her eyes, knowing Nico's just putting it on to show off to her new friend, and opens her mouth to speak.

Nico cuts in first though. “Oh Sebastian, you're here! How's the girlfriend? The new one, not the old one.” She smirks, and Sebastian grabs hold of her arm.

“Come with me.” She says, and confusion flits across Nico's face before being replaced by anger.

“What?!” Nico yanks her arm away, “What's happened?”

“We need to talk.” Sebastian tells her firmly, and Nico rolls her eyes.

“I'm already talking. Find someone else to bother.” She waves her hand, “Try the other Nico.”

Sebastian leans closer and hisses in her ear, “I know about you and Kimi.”

Nico turns pale, a miracle in itself for her skin tone, and then steps closer to speak quietly into Sebastian's ear. “Who else knows?”

“Just me. And Kimi, obviously.” Sebastian replies, and Nico licks her lips nervously.

“Come with me.” She says, and then turns to her companion. “I'll be right back.”

Nico leads Sebastian through one of the side doors of the church, pulling her into a tiny room where there are far too many religious iconography for Sebastian to be comfortable with. There's an awkward silence for two seconds before Nico finally speaks.

“How did you find out?” She asks, and Sebastian looks at her incredulously.

“Kimi told me, you idiot. What were you thinking, cheating on Vivian?!” She asks, and Nico looks down at her feet. It's the first time that Sebastian has ever seen Nico so flustered, and not in a good way.

“I don't know.” She replies, and Sebastian leans against the wall.

“I know what Kimi's like, but you? You're head over heels in love with Vivian, the two of you can't be separated, you're going to marry her someday-”

“I proposed last night.” Nico interrupts, and Sebastian stares at her.

“You what?”

“I proposed. Last night. To Vivian.” Nico's face looks almost pained as she speaks, “She said yes.”

“When did you do it?” Sebastian asks, and Nico's face lights up at the memory.

“We went on a boat trip, you know the one that goes all around the city? I've told you about it before, I've always wanted to do it. And then we went out to dinner, some place fancy, and I had the ring in my bag, and I was pretending to search through my bag for some lipstick, and she wasn't looking.”

(Nico is speaking so fast that Sebastian is having trouble keeping up with her.)

“And all I could do was stare at her, Vivian's so beautiful, I can't believe I get to have her, that's all I was thinking, and she was looking away at some couple talking to the waiter, and when she looked back at me, with that stupidly cute little smile of hers, I had the ring open on the table and her mouth fell open and I asked her to marry me, and I thought she was going to cry, and then she leaned across the table and kissed me.” Nico stops short, almost having to pant for breath. Sebastian's never seen her like this, never seen her less controlled.

“Can I see the ring?” Sebastian asks, trying to make Nico calm down, and Nico thrusts out her hand. Sebastian takes hold of it, and almost grimaces because Nico is so cold and clammy, like holding a dead fish. The ring is silver with four diamonds set into the metal, and a large green emerald. It twinkles in the light, almost winking at Sebastian, and she runs her finger over the stones.

“What's Vivian's like?” She asks quietly, and Nico shuts her eyes, obviously picturing it in her mind.

“Like mine. Only the stones are bigger, I wanted hers to be beautiful. She is beautiful.” Nico replies, almost earnestly. “I'm so lucky.”

“Nice. Does she know that you cheated on her?” Sebastian asks, and Nico shakes her head once, twice.

“No. I couldn't- How could I tell her?” Nico wraps her arms around herself, looking like a little girl. “I love her.”

“Then why?” Sebastian asks, and Nico sighs, looking down at the floor. “Why would you hurt her like that? With Kimi of all people, you'd already seen how she'd hurt me.”

“Kimi called me up, she found out I was in Finland when I was visiting my grandparents. Vivian wasn't with me, you know what my Isoäiti and Isoisä are like, so I was there all by myself and I was lonely. And then there was Kimi.” Nico makes it sound like Sebastian will know exactly how she feels, how being away from your girlfriend suddenly makes you want to get with the next possible thing that moves.

“Then there was Kimi.” Sebastian repeats bitterly, and Nico still doesn't look up at Sebastian as she continues.

“We went drinking together, in some dodgy Finnish bar, and I got so drunk, well maybe tipsy, I did have a lot of vodka though, and then she was so close to me and she kept speaking in Finnish and I didn't understand what she was saying, and she kept touching my back and my shoulders and it all got so confusing so I just kissed her.”

Sebastian feels sick, not because of the idea of Kimi being kissed by other girls, but of the idea of Nico cheating on her girlfriend, now fiancé, and the idea of Vivian sitting at home, alone, wondering what Nico was doing, and if she was missing her as much as she was.

Sebastian remembers those nights herself, waiting for Kimi to come home, ignoring the smoke on her breath when she did, the phone number tucked in her back pocket, the way she wanted to be all over Sebastian.

“I went back to her flat, she has a flat in Finland by the way, I don't know if you knew, and everything got so fuzzy and confusing and-” Nico corrects herself, “I wanted it though. Wait, that sounds wrong, but I wasn't being taken advantage of, Kimi wasn't hurting me.”

“I'm glad.” Sebastian replies crisply. Nico visibly blanches at Sebastian's tone.

“And then I woke up in her bedroom, and I was naked, and then Kimi drove me home to my grandparents house.” Nico says far too quickly, “And then I felt bad so I didn't tell anyone. And I knew what you'd say.”

“What would I say?” Sebastian asks and Nico bites her lip.

“You would have yelled at me. And not wanted to be my friend.” She replies, and Sebastian frowns.

“Why do you even care about that?” She asks and Nico laughs hollowly.

“Because I do actually like you, you complete moron.” She rubs her eyes. “You're my friend, you're my only other friend apart from Vivian and Lewis. How sad is that?” She gestures to herself, “I'm me, I'm counted as popular, and special, and yet I have three whole friends and I cheated on the one person who loves me.”

Nico starts to cry, and of course her tears are perfect, dripping down her cheeks. Sebastian's never seen Nico cry, ever, and here she is sobbing her heart out in a tiny chapel room. Sebastian is slightly concerned that she's made two girls cry in two days, but steps forward anyway and cautiously touches Nico's shoulder.

“I'm such a f-fuck up.” Nico sobs, and Sebastian pats her upper arm.

“No you're not.”

“Shut up Sebastian.” Nico sniffs, and Sebastian's glad that Nico doesn't change into an entirely different person when she's upset. “Don't lie, you hate me for cheating on Vivian.”

“Well yeah, I can't not.” Sebastian replies, “I know what it's fucking like, okay? I'm always the Vivian in this situation.” She pauses for a second. Nico is obviously sorry for what she's done, but still Sebastian can't just forget about it. She sighs heavily instead, “I love Vivian, but then I love you. I can't forgive you, but I can help. I think. Maybe.”

Nico snorts disgustingly, and Sebastian wrinkles her nose at her. “Gross.”

“Fuck off.” Nico wipes her nose on her sleeve and then pulls a face. “Oh god I've ruined my dress.”

“Don't worry, nobody will be looking.” Sebastian replies, and Nico sniffs.

“Oh thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Sebastian lets go of her and leans against the wall of the room. “Anyway, all eyes will be on Kimi, if she ever gets down the isle.”

“Did she tell you she was having second thoughts?” Nico asks, rubbing her eyes and amazingly not fucking up her mascara.

“Yeah. I'm not surprised.” Sebastian replies, “I know what she's like, she hates commitment. Selfish bitch.”

“Do you think she'll run away?” Nico asks, and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

“I don't know. Maybe, but you can never tell with Kimi. Sometimes she'll be lovely and kind and sweet, and the next she's getting drunk or not talking or ignoring you.” She sighs.

“Tell me about it.” Nico complains, and then offers the glimmer of a smile. “You can throw a tantrum when you want to.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian replies, but she knows it's true. She can be a bit dramatic sometimes, and she definitely acts like a baby throwing all her toys out the pram, but she doesn't think it's all that bad. She hopes.

Nico leans against Sebastian's shoulder and sighs heavily. “How are you and Lewis by the way? You seem to be getting along well.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian doesn't know if she should tell Nico about the kiss, and the other things, or not, but Nico's already continued.

“I love Lewis so much.” She says, and then the words come spilling out again. “She's amazing, and brilliant, and we both piss each other off so much, you know when you're so close to someone that you fight all the time, it's like the world is closing in around you because all you can see is that other person? It's not even romantic, although it could be, I guess, but we wouldn't work all that well, I don't think, but I just love her so much and I don't know how to show it.”

“She loves you back.” Sebastian tells Nico, “She told me so.”

Nico smiles at that, and tips her head back against Sebastian. “Do you think you'd ever date her? If you fancy her, that is.”

“I do fancy her.” Sebastian replies, brushing Nico's hair off her forehead, “I think she's pretty and funny and interesting, and she's sweet.”

Nico's eyes widen. “Have you told her that?” She asks, and Sebastian nods, pretending to be more focussed on Nico's hair.

“Yeah.” She replies, and Nico breaks into a smile.

“What did she say back?” She asks, and Sebastian feels herself go a little pink.

“She says yeah, she likes me too.” She replies, and Nico claps her hands together.

“I knew it! I knew you two would be good for each other.” She stretches up and kisses Sebastian's chin, but misses and gets her mouth. “Oops.”

“Don't worry.” Sebastian wipes it away. “I know you're not planning to ditch Vivian for me.”

“Are you sure?” Nico asks, and Sebastian shakes her head.

“Positive.” She says, and Nico laughs, and it sounds real for the first time in ages.

“I love you so much Sebastian.” She smiles, and then smirks. “Bastina.”

“I love you too Nico Raspberry.” Sebastian teases and Nico pokes her.

“Now I hate you.” She complains, and Sebastian laughs too.

“I know.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't very festive! As the title of this fic says, it's set in summer!

“We're going to miss the wedding.” Nico says. They're both still in the chapel room, sitting on the floor and probably ruining their dresses. Sebastian doesn't know how long they've been in there, she's not wearing a watch, and her phone is in her bag with Lewis. She doesn't particularly care though, seeing as she didn't want to come here in the first place.

Sebastian stretches her arms, and then her back. “Oops.”

Nico smiles at her, “Would Kimi notice if you weren't there?”

“Most likely.” Sebastian thinks about it. “She'll probably think I'm off yelling at you, or comforting Vivian.”

Nico is quiet, and then, “You won't tell her, will you?”

“Who, Vivian?” Sebastian asks, and Nico nods, “No.”

“May I ask why?” Nico questions, and Sebastian shrugs.

“I don't want to ruin her happiness,” She replies, “I don't want her to be so excited about marrying you, to be so in love with you, and then have it all ripped away from her by my mouth.”

Nico scratches her arm, “I will tell her, eventually.” She promises, “When we're older, when we're married and secure, I'll tell her how I was an idiot. Such a fucking idiot.”

“What do you think she'd say back?” Sebastian asks, resting her head against the wall.

“I don't know.” Nico replies, frowning. “She'd be mad at me, I know that. And angry. And I know she'd mention you.”

“Why does everyone mention me?” Sebastian asks, because honestly, it's becoming ridiculous.

“Because we dealt with you when you were sad.” Nico says, and then wrinkles her nose, “Wait, wrong use of words. We saw how cheating effected you, and Vivian will say that, you know, I should have learnt.”

“I can't forget.” Sebastian says, looking away from Nico. “It's so weird. I'm always going to remember that moment when I found out. That feeling of my heart being swallowed up by my stomach.”

“You cried so much.” Nico draws a pattern on the dust in the floor. “That's all I can remember, you crying, and wanting to be held.”

“You make me sound like a baby.” Sebastian tells her, and Nico laughs.

“Brat.” She says fondly, and Sebastian nudges her.

“I hate you. Stop reminding me of university.”

“You were so whiny.” Nico smiles, “Always wanting affection and people to take notice of you.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian pouts and Nico reaches across and flicks her bottom lip.

“Aw, look at the lil baby.” She coos, and Sebastian pushes her away.

“Go away Britney!” She complains, and Nico raises her eyebrow.

“Okay, how dare you. That was rude and uncalled for.” She says, but Sebastian just smirks.

“Two can play at the embarrassing nickname game, my dear.”

“Neh neh.” Nico sticks out her tongue, and then sighs. “Vivian will be wondering where I am.”

“What will your excuse be?” Sebastian asks, and Nico thinks for a moment.

“Kimi told you something, and you wanted to tell me. We've been in here bitching about her, and comforting one another.” She says simply, and Sebastian nods her head.

“Sounds good to me.” She replies, and then sighs. “I wish I'd never come.”

“Mm. If you hadn't then you wouldn't have met Lewis.” Nico reminds her gently, and Sebastian frowns.

“That is true. I don't know what I prefer though, lonely and at home right now, or here, knowing Kimi is a terrible person.”

“I'm sorry.” Nico says, “I really am Sebastian.”

“I know.” Sebastian replies, and reaches out for Nico's hand, squeezing it softly, “I know.”

They sit there in silence for a couple of seconds, before Nico opens her mouth to speak. However, she's interrupted by someone banging at the door, and they both jump and jerk apart. Sebastian jumps upright, swallowing hard and smoothing down her dress, because she really doesn't want a priest or something finding her looking rumpled, along with another girl.

“Sebastian?” Someone calls out, and it takes Sebastian a couple of seconds to realise it's Lewis. “Are you in here, the wedding's about to start?!”

“I'm here!” Sebastian calls, unlocking the door, and Nico struggles to her feet too. “With Nico.”

“Kinky.” Lewis replies, as the door swings open. She's still holding Sebastian's bag, but she's smiling at them both. “What are you doing in here?”

“Having a mother's meeting.” Nico says, back to her bored, non-committal tone, brushing past them both.

“What's a mother's meeting?” Sebastian asks, confused because she's never heard that term before.

“It's a discussion.” Nico explains, still in a tone of voice that would suggest that she'd rather be jumping off a building than having this conversation. “It's a misogynistic term used to describe when a group of girls are having a discussion.”

“British phrases are weird.” Sebastian complains, shaking her head, and Lewis looks offended.

“Oi! Don't insult my country.” She protests and Sebastian laughs.

“Sorry, sorry. You know I love you really.” She teases, and Nico rolls her eyes

“Have you seen Vivian?” She asks, “I would rather have a conversation with her than you guys.”

“Yeah, we were just having a _lovely_ chat with that women, Michelle.” Lewis replies sarcastically, handing Sebastian's bag back to Sebastian. Their fingers brush which makes Sebastian's stomach do a few flips. “ Vivian's waiting for you outside the chapel, she was wondering where you got to.”

“Thanks.” Nico replies, and then looks back over her shoulder. “Thanks to you too Seb.”

“You're welcome.” Sebastian says, internally rolling her eyes at Nico's act, and then turns to Lewis. “Are you ready?”

“I think that question should be directed at you, don't you think?” Lewis teases, and Sebastian smiles.

“I'm ready.” She says, and together they start walking towards the chapel. She doesn't feel as scared as she thought she'd be, and the thought pleases her.

“What was that all about, with Nico?” Lewis asks, turning towards her, and Sebastian shrugs.

“Nothing really. We just needed to talk.”

“Yeah?” Lewis says, clearly not believing her but willing to go along with it.

“Yeah.” Sebastian replies, kissing her cheek. “I promise.”

“Good.” Lewis smiles at the kiss, “Want you to be happy.”

“I promise I'm happy.” Sebastian replies as they walk through the doors into the chapel, and look around for seats. Maurizio is already standing at the front, anxiously smoothing down his suit, with his best man beside him. Sebastian recognises most of the people sitting in the pews, friends from Kimi's work and her night life activity, and she smiles at several of them.

“Do you want to sit next to Vivian and Nico?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian nods, looking around for them. They're sitting right at the front, heads practically pressed together as they whisper together, and the sight actually makes Sebastian feel good.

“They look too happy, we have to annoy them.” Sebastian replies and Lewis laughs, leading her towards them.

Vivian smiles as they sit down, leaning closer. “Isn't this exciting?” She whispers, and Sebastian nods.

“Very.” She replies, and picks up her service booklet which has the same motif as the invitation that she received, almost a life time ago.

“Very flowery.” Lewis comments, and Sebastian nudges her.

“Meanie.” She murmurs and Lewis grins, looking across at all the other people sitting there.

“I can't believe I'm here, watching Kimi get married.” She whispers to Lewis, and Lewis looks over at her and smiles, slipping her hand into hers.

“Did you ever think you'd get married?” She asks, and Sebastian nods

“There was a girl,” She says, “Not Kimi. Her name was Hanna, and I would have married her if I'd been old enough/”

“Competition?” Lewis smirks and Sebastian nods

“Oh definitely.” She knocks her hip against Lewis', “Don't worry, she has a girlfriend. She might actually be here tonight, you know?”

“Shall I keep an eye out for her?” Lewis asks, “Gotta keep an eye out for the Hanna.”

“You're terrible.” Sebastian turns and kisses her hard on the mouth. “I love it.”

Nico leans across Vivian to raise her eyebrows at them pointedly. “You know I said you should act like a couple?”

“Yeah?” Lewis replies, “What about it?”

“I need you to stop it.” Nico says firmly, “Your kissing is disgusting and I am feeling the urge to vomit.”

“Charming.” Sebastian comments and Nico pretends to stick two fingers down her throat. “Oh god, don't Nico.”

“Bleh.” Nico replies, and sits back in her seat. “Now I'm ignoring you.”

“Good, we don't want to see your horrible face.” Lewis replies quietly, but obviously not quiet enough because Nico retorts something very rude and crass in return.

Sebastian giggles, squeezing Lewis' hand. She's about to tell Lewis how lucky she feels right now when the priest at the front coughs loudly, obviously a little uncomfortable with the amount of lesbian activity in the room.

“Please stand for the bride.” He announces, and then repeats the same sentence in Italian as the whole congregation stand up.

Sebastian twists round as the wedding march starts up, and she can't help but smile as Niki and Kimi start walking down the isle, arm in arm. Niki's wearing a women's suit, with a large red flowery hat to hide the fact that her hair is thinning. Sebastian is still a little taken back at Kimi in a wedding dress, especially now with a short veil over her face, but she has to admit, she looks nice. Maurizio is a very lucky man, despite the fact that Kimi has slept with another woman. The other woman in question is staring at Kimi in a blank fashion, but her careless attitude is given away by the fact that Nico is twisting her engagement ring round and around her finger.

Kimi does look lovely though. Sebastian knows that Kimi is a liar, she knows that Kimi is a cheat, but she can't help staring at the two of them as they walk, and smiling at the look on Kimi's face when she catches sight of Maurizio at the other end of the chapel in his suit.

“She looks beautiful.” Lewis murmurs, and Sebastian nods her head.

“She always was.” She replies, and then ducks her head to look at the floor. “Lewis?”

“Yeah?” Lewis whispers, smiling softly at Kimi as she walks past their pew, and Kimi nods at the four of them, before looking straight back at Maurizio. Maurizio slowly leans forward and lifts the veil up over Kimi's face, and Kimi gives him a winning, loving smile, that makes Sebastian's chest feel funny.

“I love you.” Sebastian says softly, and Lewis squeezes her hand so tightly that it hurts.

“I love you too.” She replies and Nico leans over again.

“Stop U-Hauling.” She hisses, “And watch the bloody ceremony!”

 


	21. Chapter 21

“She was so beautiful,” Vivian sighs wistfully as they walk from the chapel to the reception area. “I want a wedding dress like that.”

The vows went along without a hitch, even if Sebastian had to control herself when the priest asked if anyone had any reason for the two not to be wed. Nico had muttered something under her breath, but Sebastian couldn't quite hear, watching them both intently as the priest waited for any interruptions.

Maurizio looked at Kimi with such love in his eyes as he said his vows that there were several coos from the audience, from both men and women, but Kimi was shaking as she spoke, which Sebastian gleaned some satisfaction from. She sat there silently, watching Kimi tremble, and thought about how good a liar Kimi was when she promised to remain faithful. When the priest allowed them to kiss each other, Sebastian ducked her head, not wanting to see them both snogging each other's faces off.

“You'd look pretty in a wedding dress like that.” Nico agrees, looking at Vivian with such adoration that it was almost scary. “We should start looking at things.”

“Oh my gosh, yes.” Vivian claps her hands together in delight, “Sebastian, Lewis, you'd dress shop with me, wouldn't you?”

“Yeah, alright.” Lewis shrugs, and Sebastian looks slightly pained at the thought of more shopping.

“If I was forced to, yes.” Sebastian replies and Vivian laughs.

“I'll hold you at gun point, don't worry.” She says, and Sebastian raises her eyebrow delicately.

“I'm looking forward to it.” She smirks, and Vivian gasps at her, grinning.

“Cheeky!”

“Please stop flirting with my fiancé.” Nico grumbles and Sebastian grabs hold of Lewis' hand, pulling her closer.

“Don't worry, I've got my own girlfriend.” She replies, kissing Lewis on the mouth, and Lewis kisses her back, smiling.

“Gross.” Nico mutters, “Anyway, I'm going to love you and leave you, I need to go tell my Dad I'm marrying a girl.”

“What?” Lewis asks, surprised, “He's here?”

“Unfortunately.” Nico grumbles, “He's friends with Kimi's family so he got an invite. Didn't bother to tell me though, until I bumped into him in the hotel lobby.”

“Now I'm worried my Dad's going to be here.” Lewis complains, “Lurking in the corner with binoculars to spy on me.” She suddenly turns sharply towards Nico, “Your Dad wouldn't tell my Dad, would he? About what I've been doing?”

Nico bites her lip, “I don't know,” She admits, “They are friendly, he might mention it in passing that you went to a wedding with your girlfriend.”

“Shit.” Lewis swears, looking back at Sebastian. “What should I do?”

“Why don't we go back to the hotel?” Sebastian offers, “I don't want to mingle with any of these people, I want to go back and sleep.”

“With each other?” Nico says innocently and gets her foot stepped on. “Joke!”

“Yeah yeah, I know all about your jokes.” Lewis says, elbowing her. “That is a good idea though, I'm sorry Seb.”

“It's okay, I promise.” Sebastian holds up her hands, “I don't want to be here in the first place, why would I want to spend any longer talking to Kimi's relatives and having awkward eye contact with the girl in question?”

“True.” Lewis replies and slows to a halt. “So I guess we'll see you guys later?”

“Of course.” Vivian steps forward and hugs Lewis, kissing her cheek. “We can go out to dinner or something.”

“That would be so nice.” Sebastian says, also receiving a hug. “But nowhere where any of the wedding party would happen to be!”

“I'll make sure of it.” Vivian promises, before kissing the tip of her nose. “I'm proud of you for today.”

“Oh shush.” Sebastian brushes her away, “I didn't do anything.”

“You didn't kill Kimi, that's an achievement.” Nico says, and then pulls her into a hug too. “Good luck with Lewis.” She whispers in her ear, breath tickling Sebastian.

“Thank you.” Sebastian whispers back, and they break apart, trying to look normal.

“See you princess.” Lewis grins, patting Nico on the back, and Nico shoves her away, pouting.

“You're such a dick Hamilton.” She complains, before patting her back. “Have a nice night.”

“Thanks.” Lewis replies, before punching her on the shoulder. “Hammer time.”

“Fuck off.” Is Nico's immediate response, and Sebastian shakes her head fondly before taking hold of Lewis' hand again.

“Shall we?” She asks, and Lewis nods.

“Let's bounce!”

They get a taxi back to the hotel, the both of them staring out of the window as the landscape slowly goes past them. Sebastian can hardly believe she's here, with a girl, a new girl, in the most romantic city in the world. Lewis is staring out the window intently, her hand pressed against her face as her eyes scan the architecture going past.

Sebastian leans over and kisses her cheek. “Hey there.”

Lewis turns towards her and kisses her back. “Hello there.”

“How are you feeling?” Sebastian asks, because she's excited and she doesn't know why, fire bubbling in her stomach.

“I'm good.” Lewis smiles, “Tired, a little bit. I can't believe we made it.”

“Me neither.” Sebastian admits, and then slowly slips her hand into Lewis'. “I can't believe you're my girlfriend.”

“Me neither.” Lewis replies, “My first girlfriend.” She grins, and then nuzzles their noses together, which makes Sebastian laugh.

“You're so cute!” Sebastian says, and Lewis blushes, looking away.

“Shut up, no I'm not.” She protests, but Sebastian moves closer, littering kisses all over her cheeks .

“You are the cutest girl in the world.;” Sebastian tells her, “Cute, cute, cute.”

“Go away!” Lewis whines, but she doesn't mean it one bit, returning all of Sebastian's kisses, who giggles because it tickles.

“We're such saps.” She smiles, and Lewis nods in agreement.

“We are the sappiest couple in the world.”

“Even worse than Nico and Vivian.” Sebastian says, and Lewis pulls a face.

“I'm not marrying you just yet.” She informs Sebastian, who pretends to disappointedly sigh.

“Damn it. I wanted to upstage Kimi's wedding.” She complains and Lewis pokes her.

“Idiot.” She calls her fondly, “Although we would be upholding the sex before marriage rule if we married right now.”

“Nico and Vivian have had sex.” Sebastian thinks for a moment, “Well, I assume so. We don't really talk about it.”

“Thank goodness.” Lewis sighs, and then a wave of embarrassment crosses her face, that Sebastian picks up on.

“What is it?” She asks, and Lewis looks away.

“It doesn't matter.” She says, and Sebastian lays her head on her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes at her.

“Come on, tell me?” She pouts, and Lewis sighs, running a hand through her own hair and tugging on it a little.

“Do you think-” She starts, “Do you think we'd ever do that?”

“Do what?” Sebastian asks, confused, “Be open or quiet about our private life?”

“No I mean,” Lewis waves her hand, “Sex.”

“Sex.” Sebastian repeats, and then gets it, “If we'll ever have sex?”

“Yeah?” Lewis replies, very embarrassed, “That.”

“I should hope so.” Sebastian sits up a little bit so she doesn't hurt her neck, “I mean, I do fancy you desperately and totally haven't been fantasising about you since we met.”

“Really?” Lewis asks in surprise, and Sebastian rolls her eyes.

“Babe, we spent last night fondling each other's boobs because I wanted to see you so badly. Yes, I definitely want to fuck you.”

“Oh.” Lewis goes red and Sebastian feels her own sense of embarrassment at how forward she is.

“Too much?” She asks, and Lewis shakes her head.

“Nope. That was incredibly hot.” She mumbles, and Sebastian laughs, kissing her.

“Still, I'm sorry. I do tend to go overboard.”

“No, no, it's nice.” Lewis presses a kiss to Sebastian's forehead. “You're much cuter about sex stuff than a boy is.”

“What's a boy like?” Sebastian asks, and then pauses, “Wow that sounds sad.”

Lewis laughs again, “No, it's fine. Um, boys always tell you straight off the bat that they want to fuck you, and ruin you and blah blah.” She waves her hand, “It's gross.”

“Ew.” Sebastian grimaces, “I'm definitely not like that.”

“I know.” Lewis leans against her, “Thank you. For not being a gross boy.”

“You're welcome.” Sebastian teases, and then hums thoughtfully. “Now I want to tell you all the things I want to do to you.”

Lewis looks at her with wide eyes, “What do you want to do to me?” She asks cautiously, and Sebastian leans in, hoping that the taxi driver won't hear, or understand their English.

“I want to get you into our bedroom,” Sebastian says in a low whisper, “And strip off your dress, and then sit you on my lap so I can still see your gorgeous face, and then I'll kiss you as I run my hands down your waist, and then rest them on your hips as I pull you closer against me.”

Lewis swallows hard, leaning her head closer so that she's speaking quietly too. “Go on?”

“And then I'd tease your nipples with my tongue,” Sebastian whispers, “Make you squirm on my lap, you'll be dripping wet as I sucked on them, even using my teeth a little bit so you'd whimper.” Sebastian fumbles for Lewis' hand, squeezing tightly, “I want to hear you whimper.”

“Jesus fuck Seb.” Lewis wriggles in her seat, “You're so bad.”

Sebastian smiles, pleased by the effect she has on Lewis, “You're so hot, and I want you so badly.” She says simply, “Honestly Lewis, you really have no idea what effect you have on me.”

“Stop it, you'll make me blush.” Lewis is already pink in the face and Sebastian kisses her cheeks.

“You are a very pretty pink colour.” She tells her, and then grins wickedly, “Like something else.”

This time Lewis turns almost scarlet, looking out of the window to distract herself. “Seb you are so bad.” She protests and Sebastian only laughs.

“I know. But you're enjoying it though, aren't you?”

“Of course.” Lewis admits, still not looking in her direction. “I'm just a little compromised right now.”

“Good.” Sebastian grins, about to continue with her fantasy when the taxi slows to a halt outside their hotel. “Oh, we're here.”

“Thank god.” Lewis mutters, and Sebastian pokes her.

“I know, now I can actually do all those things to you.” She says, and Lewis groans in reply.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porn chapter I have been dying to post!! If you're not a fan of nsfw fic, then you can just skip this one, there's no important plot points that happen about from the fact that there is a sex scene~

Sebastian has barely got Lewis back inside the hotel room before she's kissing her hungrily. They had practically run up the stairs, giggling together with the nervous prospect of thing to come, and then Sebastian had taken hold of Lewis' hand and tugged her inside. Sebastian pressed Lewis up against the wall, feeling her against her body, and tried so hard not to make any embarrassing noises because Lewis feels so _fucking_ good. Lewis opened her mouth so that Sebastian could slide her tongue inside, and she gasped against Sebastian.

(Sebastian's also a little worried that Lewis is going to accidentally bite Sebastian' tongue off from the way she's moving her mouth.)

Lewis makes out with Sebastian like she doesn't know how to, opening her mouth too wide or kissing too hard. Sebastian murmurs advice in between kisses, telling her what she needs to do, and Lewis tries to adhere to her instructions.

“Beautiful.” Sebastian sighs, sliding her hands down Lewis' back to cup her ass, and Lewis jolts, but then presses back against her.

“You're beautiful.” She replies, and Sebastian smiles, stealing another kiss.

“Do you want to lie down?” She asks, not wanting to do anything that will make Lewis nervous or uncomfortable, and Lewis nods.

“Please- please.”

Sebastian pushes Lewis onto the bed gently, and Lewis makes a soft “oof” sound as she lands, but Sebastian has already dropped to her knees on the carpeted floors. She's directly in front of Lewis's spread legs, and Sebastian knows exactly what she's going to do, practically vibrating with excitement.

“You're so fucking hot.” Sebastian murmurs, and pulls up Lewis's dress so that she has easier access, making Lewis whimper as the cold air of the room hits her thighs. “Fuck.”

“No I'm not.” Lewis says weakly, at the same time that Sebastian starts pressing kisses up and down her thighs, suckling a little at the skin. “Sebastian-”

“Mm?” Sebastian asks, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing- nothing-” Lewis is clearly losing the ability to speak as Sebastian breathes hot air onto her inner thighs. “Fuck Sebastian.”

“You can do that later.” Sebastian smirks, and then kisses her way up to Lewis's mouth, “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh- Uh huh?” Lewis nods, as Sebastian starts to kiss at her throat, and then moves to her ear, sucking on the lobe and making Lewis shiver.

“Can I eat you out?” Sebastian whispers in her ear, and Lewis lets out an actual whimper, that makes Sebastian suddenly very wet.

“Yes, yes of course.” She replies, and Sebastian kisses her on the mouth before moving back down to between Lewis's thighs.

“Your dress has fallen down again.” She comments, pulling it up more so that a strip of Lewis's stomach is exposed. “Oh hello there.”

Lewis' stomach is absolutely adorable, just like everything about Lewis, and Sebastian kisses her all over her it, even going as far as to nuzzle into her belly button. Lewis giggles weakly, running her hand through Sebastian's curls.

“That's gross.” She tells her as Sebastian rubs her cheek against the softness.

“You love it, don't lie.” Sebastian smiles, and tugs at the hem of Lewis's panties with her teeth, making Lewis tense up. She'd normally assume it was because Lewis was nervous, but when Sebastian slowly licks her, she is very pleased to discover that Lewis is wet between her thighs.

“Fuck.” She whispers, and Sebastian smiles because she knows exactly what she's doing.

“Can I take off your underwear?” She breathes and Lewis clenches her thighs around Sebastian's head. “Is that a no or a yes?!”

“A yes- That's a yes.” Lewis babbles and Sebastian laughs, lazily dragging her fingers over the fabric of her panties. Lewis' entire body jerks, thrusting against Sebastian's fingers, and Sebastian smiles at the reaction.

“Have you ever had this done before?” Sebastian asks casually, rubbing her thumb against Lewis' clit, and Lewis shudders again.

“Once. Old boyfriend, wasn't much use.” Lewis is rushing through her words, barely able to get them out. “Not, not like you.”

“Am I special?” Sebastian smirks, dropping her head so that she can replace her fingers with her tongue, and Lewis throws her head back, whining. “Do I make you feel, so, damn, good?”

“Oh fuck me Seb.” Lewis whispers up at the ceiling as Sebastian teases her with her tongue. “God-”

“Blasphemy.” Sebastian murmurs, and Lewis' hand gropes blindly before grabbing hold of Sebastian's hair. She tugs painfully, not to pull her off, but for something to grasp hold of.

“Don't, don't-” Lewis lifts up her hips, pushing her clit against Sebastian's tongue.

“Beautiful girl.” Sebastian tells her, “Beautiful, beautiful girl.”

Lewis doesn't respond with words, more a guttural noise, before she's letting go of Sebastian's hair, pushing her face away slightly to tug down her underwear. She doesn't get it all the way, just below her thighs, before she's patting Sebastian's face, “Please, please.”

“I've got you.” Sebastian says soothingly, “I've got you.”

Sebastian teases Lewis' folds with her mouth, running her tongue along them in a zigzag pattern, which makes Lewis shudder, pushing herself against Sebastian. Sebastian knows what she's doing, and she can do it well, switching to Lewis' clit and focussing all her attention on it, sucking and then using her tongue.

“Neh.” Lewis says at one point, in total pleasure, and it's so ridiculous that Sebastian laughs, before pressing a kiss there.

“You're so cute.” She says, raising her head to see Lewis staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

“No.” Lewis whispers, and Sebastian changes to using her fingers so that she can watch Lewis' face as Sebastian touches her. Lewis' mouth falls open, breathing hard, and she licks her mouth nervously, before letting out a cry as Sebastian touches her just right.

“Yes.” Sebastian says softly, and Lewis' body responds by soaking her fingers with wet.

“I'm close.” Lewis mumbles, as if Sebastian couldn't already tell. “Please.”

“Do you want me to make you come?” Sebastian whispers, stroking Lewis. “Do you want that?”

“Please.” Lewis begs, looking down at Sebastian's hand, “I love you, please.”

Sebastian smiles at her words, and then starts running her fingers up and down Lewis, teasing her and giving her pleasure at the same time. Lewis sobs out, eyes squeezed shut, and Sebastian rubs Lewis' clit with her fingertips, until suddenly, Lewis gives a sharp intake of breath, clenching around Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian lets Lewis ride out her orgasm, feeling Lewis' body move in pleasure, until finally, Lewis collapses against the bed, sighing.

Sebastian lifts her fingers to her mouth and sucks them. It's dirty to like it, but she does, and she feels Lewis sit up to watch her.

“I can't believe you.” Lewis tells her hoarsely, “You're so- so bad.”

Sebastian looks at her innocently, before pulling her fingers out of her mouth. They're slightly wrinkled and Sebastian wipes them on the bed sheets. “Did you enjoy that?” She asks, and Lewis nods, dragging Sebastian up for a kiss.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” She kisses Sebastian's mouth frantically, “You are amazing and incredible.”

Sebastian laughs, “You're ridiculous.”

“Shush.” Lewis presses their foreheads together, still panting hard. “Fuck.”

“Do you want to take off your dress?” Sebastian asks suddenly, because it can't be very comfortable to still be in a formal dress when you're sweaty.

“I don't think I can properly move.” Lewis admits, and Sebastian laughs. “Fuck you Seb.”

“I didn't do anything!” Sebastian protests, and Lewis shoves her.

“You just ate me out, you definitely did _something_.” She complains and Sebastian shrugs.

“Oops. You weren't protesting though.” She reminds Lewis, and Lewis blushes.

“Yeah I know.” She replies and Sebastian kisses her.

“Come on then. Let's get your dress off.” Sebastian motions with her hands. “Roll over onto your tummy.”

Lewis follows her instructions and Sebastian straddles her waist, running her hands over Lewis' shoulders. Lewis hums happily, and Sebastian smiles, kissing the soft skin, and then slowly unzips Lewis' dress. It comes off easily, and Sebastian climbs off so that she can pull Lewis' dress off completely.

Lewis rolls onto her back, smiling up at Sebastian, and Sebastian smiles back. “Hey.” Lewis whispers.

“Hey there.” Sebastian replies, slipping off her own dress, and throwing it onto the chair in the corner. “Ugh, it feels so good to take this thing off.”

“I know.” Lewis says, and then opens her arms. “Come, cuddle me.”

“Demanding, aren't you?” Sebastian tells her, but lays down on the bed and cuddles up to her anyway, “Do you feel blessed now?”

“Oh shut up.” Lewis complains, and then pauses. “Shit.”

“What?” Sebastian asks, worried, “What's wrong?”

“I didn't do anything to you!” Lewis replies, sounding a little distraught. “I'm a terrible girlfriend!”

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian kisses her on the nose. “I don't want you to do anything.”

“But-” Lewis starts and Sebastian shushes her with another kiss.

“I don't want you to do anything.” She promises, “I want to pleasure you, I don't want you to touch me.”

Lewis pouts, “Am I really that bad?” She asks and Sebastian pretends to consider.

“Well you have never fucked a girl before, so I don't really know.” She replies, and Lewis punches her on the shoulder.

“You're so annoying! I know how to make a girl come.”

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian smirks, “How do you get yourself off then?”

“I've never fingered myself.” Lewis says straight out, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “But I have a vibrator.”

“Kinky.” Sebastian murmurs and Lewis elbows her in the side, which hurts quite a bit.

“Like you've never used a vibrator!”

Sebastian laughs, “You got me there.” She yawns, “Vibrators and dildos, my favourite things.”

“We're so gross.” Lewis says, and Sebastian pokes her exactly where Lewis poked her.

“We're normal. Men wouldn't think getting off is gross.”

“True.” Lewis admits, and then rubs her cheek against the pillow. “I'm so tired.”

“Go to sleep then.” Sebastian kisses her, “I don't mind.”

“You sure?” Lewis asks, blinking doubtfully, and Sebastian nods her head.

“Yeah. I obviously wore you out.” She teases and Lewis huffs.

“You're annoying.” She tells Sebastian and Sebastian smiles.

“I know.” She leans close and kisses Lewis on the mouth. Lewis smiles into the kiss, pushing herself up a little to kiss her back, and Sebastian's eyes flutter shut, because this feels good, and right. “You're amazing.” She whispers, and Lewis nuzzles against her sleepily.

“You're wonderful.” Lewis replies dreamily, and Sebastian wants this moment to last forever.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which everything goes tits up~

Sebastian wakes up to the smell of cooked food, and a hand stroking through her hair. She blinks herself awake, stretching out her legs, and then looks up at Lewis who is managing to eat, watch television, and touch Sebastian at the same time.

(Sebastian is extremely impressed with her ambidextrous abilities. She hopes they'll come into play later too.)

“Good evening.” Sebastian murmurs, “Or whatever time it is.”

“It is actually a good morning.” Lewis corrects, leaning over to kiss her automatically. “About 8ish.”

“Oh god, I slept for so long.” Sebastian rubs her eyes, “I'm so sorry, seriously.”

“It's okay, you're cute when you sleep.” Lewis says, and then thinks for a moment, “Was that creepy?”

“Not at all.” Sebastian rotates her ankles underneath the covers and makes them click. “When did you wake up?”

“About an hour ago? I called Nico and she says the wedding is still going strong.” Lewis worries at her bottom lip. “Do you want explicit details?”

“Go on then.” Sebastian yawns, and then sits up. “Tell me all the juicy gossip.”

“Well apparently, they played the 'blindfolded groom finding the garter game'.” Lewis says, and Sebastian frowns.

“What the hell is that?” She asks, “Like hide and seek.”

“Um,” Lewis starts, “Basically they blindfold the Groom, and then he sticks his head up the Bride's skirt to try and take off her garter with his teeth.”

“How wonderful.” Sebastian groans, “I'm guessing Kimi and Maurizio had fun doing that?”

“So much fun.” Lewis replies, sounding as disgusted as Sebastian feels. “If it gives you any consolation, you came home with me and did practically the same thing, only more explicit?”

Sebastian laughs at that, and then nods at Lewis' plate, carefully balanced on her lap.“I see you ordered food.”

“Sorry, I couldn't wait.” Lewis spears a cooked tomato with her fork and then feeds it to Sebastian. “You like?”

“Mm.” Sebastian swallows and then wipes her mouth. “I'm starving, we should have stayed at the poxy wedding and eaten all their vol-au-vents.”

“That sounds like an amazing plan, why didn't we think of it?” Lewis cuts up the sausage on her plate and feeds more of it to Sebastian. “I feel like I'm feeding a baby.”

“Nom nom nom.” Sebastian jokes, and then opens her mouth for more. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Lewis replies, and then makes race car noises as she flies the fork towards Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian chews, and then swallows, “I meant for everything. Coming with me and being so nice, and now feeding me.”

“You're so cute.” Lewis smiles, and kisses her. “I liked coming. And yes, there was a pun there.”

“So bad!” Sebastian pushes her arm and almost knocks the plate off her lap, “Shit. Protect the food!”

“Yeah, if you make me drop this I will kill you.” Lewis stares down at her plate and then attempts to fit an entire rasher of bacon into her mouth. “Thith was a misthake.”

“You're telling me.” Sebastian comments as Lewis chews with her mouth open. “Oh god, are you really this disgusting all the time?”

“Yup. I was trying to appear lovely and posh so you'd date me.” Lewis places her plate on the side carefully, and then nuzzles her face against Sebastian. “Mm, smell the bacon.”

“Get off me you fiend!” Sebastian protests and Lewis breathes on her. “You smell gross!”

“Take it!” Lewis pushes Sebastian back onto the bed and then straddles her waist. “Take the bacon fumes.”

“Get off.” Sebastian struggles but she doesn't really mean it.

Lewis leans forward, grinning at Sebastian, “Make me.” She whispers and Sebastian leans up and drags her into a slow kiss, sucking on Lewis' lower lip to tease her.

“Was that good enough?” She replies, raising her eyebrow, and Lewis hums for a moment.

“I don't know, I may have to be given more kisses before I decide.” She says, and Sebastian laughs, wrapping her arms around Lewis' neck.

“I can deal with that.” She smiles, and leans up for another kiss. Lewis makes a happy noise against Sebastian's mouth, and presses herself against Sebastian.

Sebastian is just about to suggest that they have an old fashioned breakfast of champions, when a mobile rings in the room. Lewis sits up sharply, looking completely terrified, and then scrambles off of Sebastian and onto the floor, searching through her bag.

Sebastian sits up, running a hand through her hair, “What's wrong?” She asks, and Lewis fumbles to get her mobile from her bag.

“My Dad.” She says simply, and answers the call. “Hello? Dad?”

Sebastian watches Lewis carefully, trying to pick up on her body language that would suggest that some thing’s wrong. Lewis is biting at her bottom lip as she listens to her father talk, picking at the stitching on her bag.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I know. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude.” Lewis shuts her eyes, “I'm sorry. I promise.”

Sebastian doesn't know what to do, she feels awkward sitting there being able to do nothing as Lewis is obviously chewed out by her Dad. She pulls a 'I'm sorry' face instead, hoping that that'll be an acceptable response.

“Okay, okay. Yeah, I'll come home as soon as possible. Okay, yeah. I love you. Thanks, bye Dad.” Lewis hangs up the phone and then sighs, throwing her phone onto the floor. “Fuck my tits.”

“I'll try.” Sebastian replies, but Lewis only gives her a hint of a smile.

“He wants me to come home early.” She sighs, standing up, “He says I've been away from home too long, because _apparently_ , he control my fucking life!”

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian says slowly, because she doesn't know what else to say. “Do you want to make a move then?”

“Yeah.” Lewis runs a hand through her hair, “Shit, I have to book flights to England from Germany, fuck my life.”

“You could always fly from Italy, we could find the nearest airport?” Sebastian offers and Lewis shakes her head.

“No, all my stuff is in Germany. “ Lewis says, exasperated, “And I can't just abandon you in the middle of Italy, that would be a shitty thing to do. Fuck Seb, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay.” Sebastian promises, patting the bed. “Come here and let me kiss it better.”

They're on the road in less than two hours, Sebastian in the passenger seat as Lewis drives, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. All their stuff is shoved in the boot, and apologies to Nico and Vivian have been made, with promises of dinner the next time they see each other, maybe a joint holiday.

Sebastian still doesn't know what to do. She's not good when people are upset, and Lewis definitely is not, glaring at every car that goes past, and sniffing quietly. Sebastian wants to cuddle her, wants to take Lewis in her arms and promise that it will all be okay.

(Sebastian doesn't know how to take care of someone else's anger, when she can't even take care of her own.)

It's tense in the car, with neither of them speaking, and Sebastian needs to distract herself before she says something stupid. She opens the glove compartment to see what's in there, a pair of sunglasses, a spare pair of socks, and a beanie hat.

She pulls out the hat, turning it over in her hands. It's dark blue, knitted, and Sebastian can't help but smile because it was a present from her grandmother when she went to university for the first time. She was worried that Sebastian's ears would get cold, especially as they stick out on either side of her head, and Sebastian tugs it on, before looking at herself in the mirror and smiling.

“Cute.” Lewis murmurs, and Sebastian sticks out her tongue at her reflection.

“Thank you.”

“I need to stop somewhere.” Lewis says suddenly, and Sebastian looks over at her, smiling softly.

“Okay. Where do you want to go?”

Lewis shrugs, eyes scanning the road. “There's probably a service station coming up soon. We can grab a bottle of something to drink and I can call my Dad and tell him I'm on my way.”

“That sounds fine with me.” Sebastian replies, “You can probably wash your face too, that'll feel good.”

“Yeah, it will.” Lewis murmurs, but almost as like she's speaking through water. “I just saw a sign that there's one about five minutes away.”

“Good.” Sebastian nods her head, “I wonder if they have a McDonald’s there, I'm starving.”

“You ate most of my breakfast this morning.” Lewis points out, and Sebastian shrugs, trying to pass it off.

“I'm a human dustbin. I like to eat!”

“You'll get fat.” Lewis says abruptly, and Sebastian turns to her, frowning.

“I already am fat. It won't matter.” She says, and Lewis huffs.

“Fine then.”

Sebastian blinks, hurt. Her Lewis is kind and funny and makes her feel special, this Lewis is mean and spiteful and cruel. Sebastian hugs her arms around herself, and doesn't bother to give Lewis a reply.

The service station is smaller than they both expected, with only a couple of shops. Luckily there's a McDonald’s there, with meals that they don't actually do in Germany, so Sebastian heads there straight away, but not before kissing Lewis on the cheek. Lewis doesn't kiss her back, frowning at her mobile as she waits for her Dad to pick up, and Sebastian sighs and walks off.

She's angry and tired, so she buys more than she actually needs, but it's cheap so she doesn't really care. Sebastian can't be bothered to go back to Lewis and listen to her silence, so she eats alone in a booth, chewing methodically through a cheesy bacon burger, and large fries. She's just starting on the stracchino and salami bites that they do as sides, when Lewis drops into the seat opposite her.

“May I?” She asks, pointing at the food, and Sebastian nods, pushing it towards her.

“Go ahead.” She replies, and Lewis takes one, popping all of it into his mouth.

“I spoke to my Dad.” She says slowly, “He's happy that I'm coming home.”

“That's good.” Sebastian replies, and Lewis reaches out and takes hold of her hand.

“I'm so sorry.” She says sincerely. “I don't mean to be like this.”

“I know.” Sebastian replies in a blank voice, and Lewis sighs, sitting back.

“I'm sorry.” She repeats, and Sebastian eats the last salami bite.

“I'm finished.” She tells Lewis, wiping her hands on her napkin. “Do you want to get back in the car?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lewis replies, standing up, “You got a bottle of something for the drive?”

“Yup.” Sebastian lifts up her 7up. “I'm ready.”

“Cool.” Lewis nods her head, collecting some of their rubbish from the table to put it in the bin. “Let's go then.”

Sebastian shoves the rest of their rubbish in the bin, and then starts walking towards the car park. She knows she's being mean back to Lewis, but she can't help it. She's annoyed with Lewis' behaviour, but she knows that it's not her fault. There's a crowd of people walking towards her, and for a second, Sebastian thinks that she recognises one of them, but then just shakes it off as nerves.

Sebastian doesn't see Fernando until it's too late, and she's suddenly shoved out of the way.

“Hey!” She shouts, stumbling backwards, and Fernando turns, looking over her shoulder

“Dyke bitch.” She spits and Sebastian blinks, instantly feeling anger bubbling in her stomach.

Lewis lays a hand on Sebastian's upper arm, squeezing her tightly, “Don't talk to her like that.” She says harshly, and Fernando looks the both of them up and down, and something grows tight on her face.

“I can talk to her however the fuck I want.” She replies with a sneer, “Who are you to tell me what to do?”

Lewis suddenly goes very still, and Sebastian realises something very bad is going to happen if she doesn't stop her. “Lewis,” Sebastian tugs on Lewis' arm, “Come on, she's not worth it.

“Oh it's Lewis is it?” Fernando mimics Sebastian's accent, “Your replacement Kimi, yes? This is the new bitch that will make you feel loved?” Fernando wraps her arms around herself in a mock cuddle and Sebastian tugs more determinedly at Lewis's arm.

“Come on. Leave her, I don't even care.” Sebastian says, and Lewis is so tense that it's unreal, her jaw clenched as she stares down Fernando.

“Listen to what your girlfriend says.” Fernando grins and Sebastian can see that she has gum poking out between her teeth, “Fuck off like Sebby says, you dyke.”

“Sebastian isn't my fucking carer.” Lewis snaps, and shakes Sebastian off. “Get off me Seb, okay? You might be fine with everyone knowing that you're gay, but I'm not, yeah?!”

“Oh, I get it!” Fernando announces loudly, “You're still in the closet, aren't you? Mommy and Daddy still think you're their perfect little angel, when really you're fucking random girls in service stations and letting them eat your cunt-”

Lewis moves so fast that Sebastian doesn't have time to stop her, punching Fernando square in the jaw. Fernando's head whips backwards with a jerking motion, and then she bursts into a bark of laughter, clicking her jaw.

“Aw, did I find your pressure point?” She teases, and Sebastian again tries to grab at Lewis, but this time Lewis properly shoves her away, to the floor. Sebastian lands with a thump, awkwardly on her side, and she can't think straight because Lewis just hurt her, and Lewis is trying to fight someone, and Sebastian needs to _stop her_. “Come on then, let's see if you can fight like a man, since you want to badly to be one.”

Lewis flies at her, but Fernando is ready for her, punching Lewis hard in her stomach, almost doubling her over. Sebastian screams, trying to alert anyone to come over to them, scrambling away from on the floor, as Lewis brings Fernando to her knees.

“Police!” Someone yells from the crowd of people as Lewis hits Fernando on the nose, and blood spurts everywhere. Sebastian is aware that people are trying to help her up, and she lets them, going limp in their arms as Lewis punches Fernando again, and again.

In less than a moment, men in police vests are pushing through the people who have gathered, dragging Lewis and Fernando apart. Lewis is boiling hot anger, blood on her knuckles and panting as the police hold her, but Fernando is still smirking, blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

“Lewis.” Sebastian whispers, and Lewis looks straight at her, chest rising up and down as she tries to breath normally.

All that Sebastian can think about is what Lewis' father is going to say.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters coming up are some of my favourite, so I hope you enjoy them too!

The waiting room is fucking freezing. Sebastian is sitting on the cold hard seats in the designated waiting area, nervously nibbling at her thumb. She has a plastic cup of scalding coffee between her thighs, keeping herself warm, and the desk Sargent’s eyes watching her intently.

Fernando and Lewis had been arrested, and sent to the nearest police station, unfortunately locked in the same van together. Sebastian had followed behind in the car, trying to resist the urge to scream. She can't believe this is fucking happening. She cannot be driving to an Italian police station because her stupid girlfriend tried to start a fight with someone.

(Sebastian instantly feels bad for calling Lewis stupid, she'd had a hard day after all. But then again, Sebastian's had a hard week, month, year.)

Sebastian tugs at a loose bit of skin on her thumb anxiously. Everything was perfect this morning, so perfect that of course it had to be ruined. She didn't know that Lewis would act like that, she didn't think that someone as nice as Lewis could switch so suddenly. Sebastian shuts her eyes tightly, feeling a headache on the horizon, and also feeling slightly betrayed at Lewis' behaviour.

A door slams shut, and Sebastian rips the skin of her thumb when she jumps in shock. It starts bleeding all over her hand and Sebastian shoves her thumb into her mouth, sucking on it in the hope of stemming the blood. She feels ridiculous, and she's cold, and she's tired, and she just wants to go _home._

“Miss Vettel?” Someone calls out, and Sebastian jerks her thumb out of her mouth quickly, tasting metallic in her mouth.

She looks up to see a female police officer standing in front of her, with shoulder-length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Sebastian tries to get a measure of her, if she'll be stern or fair, but the women seems to be expecting an answer.

“That's me.” Sebastian replies setting her coffee cup on the floor, and then standing up and trying to appear calm.

“I was told you speak both Italian, English and German, which would you prefer?” The woman asks in Italian and Sebastian hesitates for a moment.

“Um, English is fine.” She says, “Is Lewis okay?”

“Lewis Hamilton?” The woman's name tag reads 'Susie', and Sebastian realises if she stares in the direction of the name tag, it looks like she's staring at the woman's chest.

“Yes, that's the one.” Sebastian looks over Susie's shoulder instead, trying to appear like a normal non-perverted person. “Black, tallish, gap between her teeth.”

Susie folds her arms, “She assaulted a member of the public with the intent of grievous bodily harm.”

“Yes, but she was being insulted.” Sebastian says, a little desperately. “Homophobic comments.”

Susie gives her a steely gaze and Sebastian realises at once that she's said completely the wrong thing. “Lewis is your partner?”

“No.” Sebastian replies and Susie glares at her harder. “Okay, yes she is.”

“I'm afraid that your girlfriend will be kept in the cells overnight, with the prospect of going to trial.” Susie informs her, and Sebastian's heart stops in her chest. “You will have to go home.”

“I can't.” Sebastian begs, “We're here for a wedding, I have nowhere to go.”

“That's not my problem.” Susie replies, turning slightly. “You will have to find alternate arrangements.” She starts to walk away, almost at the heavy slamming door, when Sebastian has an idea. A stupid-ish idea, but an idea all the same.

“Wait!” She calls out, running forward. “Wait. What about bail?”

“Bail?” Susie repeats, and then frowns. “Yes I suppose if you paid bail, then she could be released early.”

“Oh thank god.” Sebastian runs a hand through her hair. “How much would it be?”

Susie sighs, as if Sebastian is an inconvenience, and then walks over to the desk, where she has a murmured conversation with the Sargent there. Sebastian bites her lip, thinking of how much money she has in her account. She gets paid well at her job, but she's not getting paid for the days that she's had off so far, and of course she spent a lot of money on her dress.

Susie turns around, holding a piece of paper that looks very intense. “Bail.” She replies, shoving the paper into Sebastian's face. “Of £6,000 Euros.”

“What the fuck?!” Sebastian exclaims, and then covers her mouth with her hand. “Sorry. But that's so much?!”

“It's a Class 1 grievous assault.” Susie replies, as if it's obvious. “And you have until tomorrow to transfer the money to the police station.”

“That's insane, I can't do that?!” Sebastian protests, “Lewis didn't have a weapon or anything!”

“She attacked a member of the public with the hope of hurting her. It's a Class 1 case.” Susie informs her, and Sebastian shuts her eyes, trying to think.

“Okay.” She says slowly, “Okay, can I stay in here whilst I call my bank?”

Susie thinks for a moment. “If you have to.” She replies, and then turns away. “Find the money quick.” She retorts as a passing remark, and Sebastian feels slightly sick.

It takes her a couple of times to dial the number for McLaren bank, because her hands are shaking so much with cold and fear, but finally someone picks up.

“Hello McLaren banking services, how may I help you?” A British accent asks, and Sebastian almost breaks into tears at the accent.

“Hi, um, I'm Sebastian Vettel, and I'm calling to ask if I can transfer money to an account?” She asks nervously, and the woman on the other end hums at the request.

“First I have to take you through a few security questions, is that okay?” She asks, and Sebastian nods.

“Yes, that's fine.” She replies.

“Wonderful. First of all, what was the name of your first girlfriend?”

“Hanna.” Sebastian says, anxiously tapping her fingers on her knee. “Prater.”

“Correct. What is your favourite band?”

“The Beatles.” Sebastian answers, and then has a sudden image of Kimi and her dancing to “Love Me Do” in the living room and shuts her eyes tight in case she starts crying.

“Correct again. Okay, how much money do you want to transfer?” The woman asks, and Sebastian rechecks the piece of paper.

“6,000 Euros. To the Scuderia Police Station, in Italy.” Sebastian replies, crossing both her fingers in hope and prayer.

“Hmm.” The woman says, sounding dubious. “I'm afraid that's not possible.”

“What?!” Sebastian uncrosses her fingers, remembering crossing both of them is bad luck. “Why not?”

“Your account isn't set up to transfer money to different countries.” The woman explains , “It's a German central account, you haven't requested to be able to transfer large amounts of cash.”

“Fuck.” Sebastian punches her thigh in anger. She's so fucking stupid, she always uses the company account when they work with their overseas partners, but she can't really use that for getting her fucking girlfriend out of jail. “Fuck, okay I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” The woman on the other end replies sincerely. “I'm sorry I can't be any more help. Is there any other requests you require?”

“No, no, I'm fine.” Sebastian's mind is racing a mile a minute trying to think what to do. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem.” The woman replies, “Goodbye, have a nice day.”

“You too.” Sebastian says, and hangs up the phone. She stares at it for a second before throwing it to the floor, surprising even herself with her rage. Luckily it doesn't smash, and Sebastian buries her face in her hands.

Sebastian doesn't know any of Lewis' friends. Sebastian doesn't know the phone number of Lewis' family either, there's nobody she can call. She bites on the inside of her cheek, trying to draw blood, and then remembers that Nico is still in the country.

She fumbles for her phone on the floor, speed dialling Nico's number and holding it to her ear, praying and praying that Nico will pick up. But of course, as fate apparently hates Sebastian, Nico doesn't pick up the phone. Sebastian exhales sharply, and cuts the call of before it can get to voice mail, and then tries ringing again. This time, she lets the phone ring through, and groans at the message that comes through.

“Hey, this is Nico. Unfortunately I won't be able to pick up the phone as I'm celebrating my recent engagement in an intimate fashion, and won't be able to get to the phone until tomorrow. Don't leave a message, I won't pick up.”

“Are you fucking shitting me?” Sebastian asks out loud, and gets a glare from the police officers.

There's nobody else she can call. There's literally nobody that can help her right now, which means that Lewis is going to end up in fucking jail and Sebastian is going to have to try and explain this to Lewis' father, why his good Christian daughter is locked up in an Italian police station.

Sebastian leans against the wall, trying to breath through her nose. She's fucking lost. She's so fucking lost, she has no fucking clue what to do, and she wants someone to make it all okay again, like Kimi used to make it all okay.

Sebastian sits up sharply, and almost hits her head on the wall. She can call Maurizio and ask for help, and she knows that Maurizio will help her because Maurizio still cares about her, and will want to help.

Maurizio's number is deleted off her phone, but Sebastian still remembers it off by heart because she was so used to calling him when she worked for him. She breathes hard, typing in the number into the keypad, and then slowly brings it to her ear, listening to it ring.

“Hello?” Kimi answers the phone sounding so relaxed that it's scary. “Who is this?”

“It's me.” Sebastian replies quietly, and there's a sharp intake of breath.

“Sebastian? Why are you calling Maurizio?” Kimi demands, and Sebastian doesn't know what to say.

“I need help.” She whispers, and she can practically hear Kimi frowning on the other end.

“And how can Maurizio help you with that? On my honeymoon?” She asks, and Sebastian shuts her eyes tightly.

“Because-” She starts, and then bursts into tears.

“Oh my god, Seb.” Kimi sounds genuinely concerned, “Please don't cry, what's wrong babe?”

“I- I need money for bail and I can't use my account and Nico isn't answering and-” Sebastian wails and Kimi shushes her softly on the other side.

“Okay, okay. Where are you Seb?” She asks, and Sebastian hiccups.

“In the Scuderia police station.” She sobs out, and Kimi makes more gentle shushing noises.

“Okay, I'll come and get you, yeah? Maurizio's out at the moment, we're still in the hotel and he's gone to help clean up the reception, it was left in such a mess last night. So sweet.” Kimi muses, and then gets back to the situation at hand. “I'll come get you, okay?”

“But you hate me!” Sebastian protests, tears pouring down her face. “We- We fought yesterday!”

“I know.” Kimi replies. “But Seb, you're a stubborn piece of shit. You wouldn't call unless you needed it.”

“Stop knowing me so well.” Sebastian sniffs and Kimi laughs.

“Too late. I'll be coming soon, yeah? Just sit tight, and I'll be there with Maurizio's lovely credit card as quick as I can.”

“Okay.” Sebastian mumbles, “Thank you Kimi.”

“You're welcome.” Kimi replies, and then pauses. “Mwah.”

Sebastian smiles at that, it's an old thing they used to do at the end of every phone call to mimic a kiss, “Mwah.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited about this new chapter!!!

Sebastian almost can't believe that she called Kimi. The last person that she ever thought that she'd end up calling for help, and she's just done it, and cried over the phone.

(Maybe, Sebastian thinks, holding her coffee cup tightly, that she'll wake up suddenly, in the hotel bed, with Lewis asleep beside her. Maybe this isn't happening, all a crazy fucked up dream that is far too realistic.)

Sebastian knows that it's true though. The coffee is too disgusting to be created by her imagination, the fear in her belly is all too real, the way that each quiet opening of the station door sends her into a panic. Maybe she should call back and tell Kimi not to come. That it was a mistake and now she has the money and it's all fine. Then she thinks of Lewis in a police cell, for the crime of defending her own sexuality, and pushes those thoughts away, out of her mind.

Instead, Sebastian thinks about her recent encounter with Kimi. Looking back, Sebastian knows she was a bitch. A cruel vindictive bitch. Sebastian bites at her thumb again, despite the fact that it's sore, with absolute worry, because now Kimi hates her. But then again, Kimi did cheat on her.

Sebastian sighs, placing her coffee cup on the ground and rubs her temples. She can't decide if it's right to hold this grudge against Kimi, if she's on the moral high ground here, or is she just being petty. Kimi wanted a friend, someone to talk to on the most important day of her life, and she got an angry ex-girlfriend who told her that she wanted to shove a plastic butterfly down her throat.

The police door suddenly flies open, a blast of humid, sticky, air flooding into the room. Sebastian turns sharply, her neck clicking uncomfortably to see Kimi standing in the doorway. She's wearing a light pink jacket, with fluff around the hood, and a pair of blue skinny jeans that show off her hips. She scans the room anxiously, obviously trying to spot Sebastian.

Sebastian jumps to her feet, knocking over the empty coffee cup, and Kimi rushes at her, wrapping her up in her arms, and squeezing tightly. Sebastian can barely breath, inhaling the scent of Kimi that she hasn't smelt in so long, nicotine gum and sweet flowers and warmth. It doesn't smell like home, like Kimi used to be, but Sebastian bursts into tears all the same, burying her face into Kimi's shoulder.

“Oh my god babe.” Kimi whispers in her ear, “Please stop crying.”

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian clings to her, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-”

“It's okay.” Kimi tells her, as if she can magically make everything right with a flick and a swish of Maurizio's credit card. “It's okay.”

“It's- It's- It's not okay.” Sebastian sobs, and Kimi sighs heavily.

“No, stop.” Kimi pulls back, staring at Sebastian intently. She still has make up on her eyes, but it's smeared slightly so she obviously hasn't wiped it off till the wedding.

“Excuse me!” The desk sergeant calls out, and Kimi turns, glaring.

“I'm talking to my _friend!_ ” She replies, pointing at Sebastian, and the desk sergeant takes one look at Kimi and politely nods her head.

Kimi turns back to Sebastian and Sebastian stares at her. “You slept with your make up on.” Sebastian blurts out without thinking, “You never do that.”

“I was tired.” Kimi replies, and then frowns, “Does it look awful?”

“No.” Sebastian tells her, but wanting to wipe underneath Kimi's eyelids all the same. “I'm sorry I ruined your wedding.”

“You didn't ruin my wedding.” Kimi laughs and hiccups at the same time. “Oh my god Seb, you didn't.” She pulls her into another hug that Sebastian gratefully accepts, “I married Maurizio and that's all that mattered.” She pauses, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Sebastian asks, enjoying the feel of Kimi's jacket underneath her fingers. It's comforting, the fake leather, and Sebastian rubs it like a comfort blanket.

“Mentioning him.” Kimi replies, “Do you mind? Him?”

“No, I don't mind.” Sebastian promises, “God, he's paying my bail money after all.”

Kimi reaches into her pocket and pulls out her wallet, throwing it onto the seats. “I have 300 Euros in cash. The rest can just be transferred from the credit card, it's all set up.”

“Does Maurizio know?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi nods.

“I told him the minute I got off the phone with you. He drove me over here actually, but I didn't think you'd like it if he was here, with me. He left the car here, so that I can drive away any time, if you want me to.” Kimi looks at Sebastian cautiously. “Do you hate me?”

“What?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi wraps her leather-clad arms around herself.

“Do you hate me? I'd understand if you did.”

“I, I don't know.” Sebastian replies, a little shaky. “I don't know if I should.”

Kimi nods understandingly. “Okay. After the wedding, I thought I hated you too. You said such horrible things.”

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian apologises, “For being a rude bitch on your wedding day.” She pauses, “But you did kind of deserve it.”

“I know.” Kimi looks over at the hard plastic seats. “Can I sit down?”

“I can't stop you.” Sebastian replies, and Kimi sits down heavily, crossing her legs. She pats the seat next to her and Sebastian smiles, sitting down beside her.

“How did you know that I'd cheated on Maurizio?” She asks quietly, looking down at the floor.

“I guessed.” Sebastian replies truthfully, “It seemed like the sort of thing you'd do.”

“Great, that's my reputation.” Kimi runs a hand through her short cropped hair. “The girl who cheats and sleeps around.”

Sebastian doesn't know how to reply. Instead, she switches focus. “I spoke to Nico.”

“Did she tell you what happened?” Kimi says quietly, and Sebastian nods.

“What were you thinking? Getting drunk and sleeping around?” She asks, and Kimi fiddles with her fingers.

“I don't even know. I just wanted to see an old friend again, someone who I knew, not one of Maurizio's friends who are all so old.” Kimi shudders slightly, “And Nico was in Finland and I just wanted to let go.”

“So you got drunk.”

“So I got drunk.” Kimi sighs, “And we ended up sleeping together. I drove her back home afterwards, and I knew I'd fucked up, and I thought that she'd go straight home and tell everyone.” Kimi pauses, “But she didn't.”

“I didn't know until the wedding. Vivian doesn't know either.” Sebastian tells her, and Kimi swears.

“Shit. I have ruined so many people's lives.” She rubs her eyes, smearing her make up even more. “Yours, Nico's, Vivian's, probably Maurizio's.”

“Hey.” Sebastian takes hold of Kimi's hands, “You haven't ruined Maurizio's life. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I've never seen a man so in love.”

Kimi sniffs, “You really think so?”

“Trust me.” Sebastian smiles, “I was around him for a long time, and I've never seen him this happy, not ever.”

Kimi smiles back shyly. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Sebastian squeezes her hand. “Why aren't you on your honeymoon by the way? I thought Maurizio would have whisked you away by now, on some private jet with champagne and chocolate.”

Kimi laughs, “We're going tomorrow night, to Makepeace island.” Sebastian must look blank because Kimi continues, “It's in Australia, it's a small private island in the shape of a heart, and you have to book like five months in advance.”

“That sounds amazing.” Sebastian tells her and Kimi nods, looking down at her feet.

“It really is. It has a private bar, and a spa, and a pool. There's also wine tasting, which Maurizio is definitely looking forward to, and an outdoor cinema, which I can't wait for.”

“Why didn't you go straight away?” Sebastian asks, “If it's that good?”

“The only dates available were for tomorrow.” Kimi explains, “And anyway, you know how much I love Italy, I wanted to stay a couple of days here and remind myself of how beautiful it is.”

“You sap.” Sebastian tells her, and Kimi shrugs.

“You know me. And you can't complain either, you learned Italian because you loved Italy so much.”

“True.” Sebastian replies, and Kimi leans against her.

“Can I tell you something?” She asks suddenly, and Sebastian nods.

“If you want to.”

Kimi takes a deep breath, looking nervous. “Me and Maurizio, we're going to have a baby.”

“What?” Sebastian says automatically, staring at Kimi's stomach. Kimi places a hand over her stomach, almost protectively, and then continues.

“I'm at three months, so my bumps just started to show. We needed to get marry quickly, we figured Maurizio's relatives wouldn't be too pleased.” Kimi laughs a little guiltily.

“I can't believe it.” Sebastian replies, because she honestly can't. “I bet Maurizio's delighted.”

“Over the moon.” Kimi smiles, “And so am I, I've always wanted a little baby.”

“I'm happy for you.” Sebastian tells her, “That's amazing Kimi, I can't believe you have life growing inside of you.”

“Thank you.” Kimi smiles down at her stomach. “We're hoping for a boy. Or, I am, Maurizio wants another girl. I'm sick of girls for a lifetime.”

Sebastian laughs at that and Kimi goes pink. “Did that sound awful?”

“A little bit.” Sebastian tells her, “Don't worry. Any names picked out?”

“Robin if it's a boy, Emilie if it's a girl.” Kimi says, right off the bat, and Sebastian blinks.

“Emilie's my favourite name.” She says slowly, and Kimi nods.

“I know. It kind of grew on me, and now I can think of nothing better for my little girl.” Kimi sighs happily.

“You're going to be an amazing mum.” Sebastian promises her, “You'll be kind, and funny, and sensitive, and they'll be able to tell you anything and you'll understand.”

“You're being so nice to me.” Kimi looks over at her, “I thought you'd hate me even more when you found out.”

“Life is way too short to be mad about babies.” Sebastian informs her and Kimi laughs.

“I guess so.”

There's a beat of silence before Sebastian straightens up. “I guess we better pay this bail money then?”

“Oh, yeah!” Kimi grabs her wallet from the side of her and stands up. “How much was it again?”

“6,000 Euros.” Sebastian replies, walking up with her to the front desk. “Just for a minor fight.”

“Italian police are dicks.” Kimi tells her loudly, and then turns to the woman on the desk. “We're paying bail money.”

“Do you speak Italian?” The woman answers, in Italian, and Kimi and Sebastian look at each other and raise eyebrows.

“Yes,” Kimi replies fluently, with a perfect accent. “Would you like hard cash or on card.”

“We have both.” Sebastian continues, praying she's not clunky with her speech, “We're not fussy.”

The desk sergeant gapes at them, and Sebastian can't help but laugh.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up re-writing this chapter on Monday (??) because I didn't like the direction it went it, so I hope everyone else likes it too! The current word count for this on my laptop is 59002 words, which is terrifying.

Apparently the paperwork to fill out to release Lewis will take all night, so Sebastian sleeps at the police station. Kimi stays with her, refusing to leave her side, and lets Sebastian rest her head on her legs whilst she tries to fall asleep.

“Thank you so much.” Sebastian whispers as Kimi's hand strokes her hair and down her neck.

“It's okay.” Kimi replies softly, “I understand.”

“You've tried to get someone out of jail before?” Sebastian teases, and then yawns loudly. “Oops.”

“Yeah, when Maurizio's out on a lad's night out.” Kimi jokes, and then laughs. “Oh wow, images.”

“Maurizio isn't very lad-y, is he?” Sebastian muses, “He's more elderly grandpa.”

“You're so bad Seb.” Kimi smiles, drawing a smiley face on Sebastian's skin. “But yeah, he is. He plays golf and drinks scotch and complains about the youth of today.”

“Aren't you a youth of today?” Sebastian asks, and Kimi thinks for a moment.

“I guess so. Maurizio thinks I'm young.” She says and Sebastian looks up at her.

“You are young Kimi. Compared to Maurizio, definitely.” She tells her, and Kimi sighs, running a hand through her pink hair.

“Babe, I'm 30. That's not young at all, I'm practically middle aged.” Kimi complains and Sebastian snorts.

“When are you planning to die then, 60? Come off it Kimi, you're young and pretty and you rock pink hair.”

“You're so cute to me.” Kimi smiles, and then sighs, “I guess- No, it's stupid.”

“Tell me.” Sebastian begs, “Come on Kims.”

“Fine. I'm worried that if I get old and decrepit, Maurizio will go off me. Find another pretty young girl and marry her.” Kimi sighs despondently, “That's stupid isn't it?”

“Not really.” Sebastian replies, “I can understand where you're coming from, I'd be worried too.”

Kimi groans, “You're meant to tell me that I'm being silly and he adores me!”

“Oh sorry!” Sebastian pinches Kimi lightly. “Maurizio adores you and he never wants to leave you. And anyway, he likes older women.”

“What?” Kimi asks, and Sebastian rubs her eyes.

“He told me once. We were talking about what kind of women we liked, don't ask why we got onto that topic, and he started saying how he liked, and I quote, 'older and experienced women'.”

“Fuck.” Kimi replies, and then falls silent for a moment. “Do you think I'm older and experienced?”

“Definitely.” Sebastian says firmly, “You're old and you know what you're doing.”

“So leave me alone.” Kimi murmurs, obviously lost in thought. “He always comments when I wear glasses or no make up, he says he likes me like that.”

“See!” Sebastian points out, “I told you, you're perfect for him. And hey, when did you start wearing glasses?”

“Um, like a couple of months ago?” Kimi reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pink glasses case. “Here.” She opens the case and shows a pair of thick black frames. “I'm not like, blind as a bat, but I have trouble reading without them.”

“Nice.” Sebastian comments, “You'd look cute with glasses.”

“Thanks.” Kimi pauses, “Cute as in nice, or cute as in I secretly still fancy you?”

“Cute as in nice, you idiot.” Sebastian rolls her eyes, “I have a girlfriend now, I'm still not on board the Kimi train.”

Kimi laughs, “What a wonderful image.” She grins, “Also, you've never told me about Lewis. How did you meet?”

“Uh.” Sebastian wonders if she should come up with an excuse, but then just decides to lie. “Nico introduced us, they've childhood friends.”

“Ohh, I think I've heard of her.” Kimi nods her head, “Nico's mentioned her a couple of times.”

“She knew of you.” Sebastian tells her, “I assume Nico has bitched about you to her.”

“Who doesn't Nico bitch about?” Kimi replies, raising an eyebrow and Sebastian laughs.

“That is so true. Has she ever said anything about me to you?” She asks, and Kimi frowns.

“Hmm, a couple of times. You really want to know?” She asks, and Sebastian nods.

“Please. I want to know what she said about me.”

Kimi plays with Sebastian's hair for a moment, and then speaks. “She once said that she thought you were too competitive. That you have to win everything and then you sulk if you lose, throw all your toys out of the pram.”

Sebastian shrugs. “That is true. I am kind of terrible.”

“I know, but it's nice.” Kimi replies, looking down at her. “You make everything fun, and then chores are easy, like when we had drying up competitions. It made it more exciting.”

Sebastian smiles at that, “Thank you, that makes me happy.”

“I want to make you happy.” Kimi replies lightly, and Sebastian sighs.

The last time Kimi said that to her, they were breaking up. “I want to make you happy,” Kimi had said, tears in her eyes, “But I can't, not any more. You're too big Seb. You fill up so much space. You're on a different path, you don't like the same things as me, you don't make me laugh any more. We have to end this mess we've ended up in.”

Sebastian blinks herself back into the present. Really, she should push herself off Kimi, tell her to go back to her husband, and fall asleep on the cold seats by herself. Instead, too comfy to move, she shuts her eyes, and forces herself to sleep.

She's woken up by someone gently shaking her arm. Sebastian ignores the shaking at first, until a voice whispers close to her ear, “Darling wake up.”

Sebastian flinches at Kimi's voice, and then sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes. “What is it?” She asks, and Kimi waves a piece of paper in front of her face.

“The bail finally went through. Lewis walks free.” Kimi replies, and Sebastian grabs the paper from her hands, giving a quick apology before scanning through it.

“I can't believe it look this long.” She says, and Kimi rolls her eyes.

“I know. Ridiculous.” Kimi shoots a glare at the desk. “But there we go.” She stands up, stretching. “Urgh. Sleeping here was not good for baby.”

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian stands up too, cracking her back and then hesitating. “Hey, can I?”

“Can you what?” Kimi asks, tugging down her shirt and then tugging at her jeans from where her belt is digging into her skin.

“Can I touch your stomach?” Sebastian asks shyly, “Please?”

“Of course!” Kimi laughs and steps closer. “Give me your hand?”

Sebastian offers Kimi her hand, and Kimi takes hold of it carefully, and places it on her stomach. Kimi's skin is warm to the touch, and Sebastian can already feel the beginning of a hard bump. It's so weird to know that there's life inside of there, life that is half Kimi and half Maurizio. Sebastian squeezes slightly and Kimi giggles, looking down at Sebastian's hand.

“How does it feel?” She asks, and Sebastian hums.

“Weird. I can't believe there's a baby in there.” She replies, and Kimi laughs.

“I know?! Little baby Maurizio or Kimi junior is in there, swimming about like a little gloopy tadpole.”

“That is terrible knowledge of the reproductive system.” Sebastian teases, and Kimi moves her hand to poke her own stomach.

“Yeah well, I could never focus in biology. I was more interested in trying to get my teacher to say the word sex.”

“You're so bad.” Sebastian tells her, and is interrupted from saying anything else from the desk sergeant coughing loudly.

“Your partner is coming out soon.” She says bluntly, and Sebastian snorts.

“Knowing her family, not any time soon.” She says, and Kimi covers her smile with her hand.

“Silly.” She murmurs, and they both turn to look expectantly at the door.

Lewis is led out of the police holding cells with Susie gripping her arm, as if she's about to make a mad break for it and smash up the place. Lewis smiles shyly when she spots Sebastian, obviously feeling rather sorry for herself, and then her eyes flick to Kimi, and slight confusion crosses her face.

“Here.” Susie thrusts Lewis towards the. “Take her.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian replies, not even caring about the police officer's shitty attitude because Lewis is back, Lewis is safe, and everything's going to be okay.

Sebastian steps forward and pulls Lewis into a tight hug, rubbing her cheek against Lewis. “You fucking idiot.” She whispers, and Lewis laughs sheepishly.

“Yeah, I know.” She scratches the back of her neck when Sebastian lets go of her, aware that Kimi and the police officers are watching. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Sebastian promises, and then gently kisses Lewis' cheek. “I'm just glad that you aren't hurt.”

“Only my pride.” Lewis replies. She runs a hand through Sebastian's hair, staring at her as if she's committing Sebastian to memory. “I'm sorry, again.”

“I forgive you.” Sebastian promises, “I would have done the same thing.”

Lewis draws Sebastian towards her, kissing her on the mouth. Sebastian leans into the kiss, Lewis' lips are dry and she wants to make them better. Kimi coughs politely behind them, and Sebastian blushes.

“This is Kimi.” She introduces, and Lewis blinks.

“Why is Kimi here?” She asks, looking her up and down. Kimi stares back, as if she's trying to scrutinise Lewis' soul.

“It's a long story.” Kimi waves her hand, still looking at Lewis curiously. “Sebastian called me because she needed help. I contributed to your bail money fund.”

“Oh, they said.” Lewis points at Susie who is clearly eavesdropping. “I didn't realise it was you.”

“Yeah.” Kimi looks down at the floor, nervously scuffing it. “That's me.”

There's an awkward silence that Sebastian decides to break. “We talked,” She says, pointing to Kimi, “And I think we're okay now.”

“That's really good.” Lewis replies, still staring at Kimi as if she can't decide what to think. “Was it Maurizio's money or your own?” She asks politely and Kimi shoves both of her hands into her jacket pocket.

“Our joint account.” She says, trying to sound casual. “Anyway, I better go.”

“No, wait.” Sebastian says quickly, “You can't just disappear, we had a moment back then.”

Kimi smiles at that faintly, and then steps forward, pulling Sebastian into a hug. “I don't want to spoil you and your girlfriend's reunion. You guys are cute together.”

“Thanks.” Lewis says over Sebastian's shoulder, hovering awkwardly, and Kimi smiles at her in response.

Sebastian squeezes Kimi and then lets go. “Do you want to be friends again?” She asks, and Kimi nods.

“I would like that very, very much.” She replies, and then fumbles for her phone in her pocket. “Give me your number, I want to call or text you.”

Sebastian reels off her number off by heart and Kimi types it into her phone, and then snaps a picture of Sebastian to use as a contact photo. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sebastian smiles at her, “I hope you have a brilliant honeymoon Kims.”

“And I hope you have a brilliant time with your girlfriend.” Kimi smiles back, and then pulls her into another hug. “See you soon babe.”

“I'll see you soon.” Sebastian promises, and Kimi lets go off her, and then waves to Lewis.

“Nice meeting you.” She says, and Lewis raises her hand.

“Nice meeting you to. It was a lovely wedding by the way.” She adds, and Kimi smiles shyly at that.

“Thank you so much.” She looks from Lewis, to Sebastian, to Lewis. “Thank you for coming.”

“No problem.” Sebastian replies, “Now you go before Maurizio gets worried. I know what he's like, he'll be calling this police station any moment to report your disappearance.”

“I'm going, I'm going!” Kimi rolls her eyes, “Bye Sebby.”

“Bye Kims.” Sebastian smiles, and watches Kimi walk away.

For once, Sebastian is happy with Kimi leaving, because she knows that it's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay. Kimi stops to waves at them through the police station door, and Sebastian and Lewis wave back, watching her until she vanishes from sight. Sebastian leans against Lewis, exhaling loudly.

“Why did you call her?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian shuts her eyes.

“I called Maurizio. I couldn't think of anyone else, the bank refused my card.” Sebastian tells her, and Lewis sighs.

“I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry. I'm a shit girlfriend.”

“Shut up, you're not.” Sebastian replies, “I would have reacted to the same way if Fernando had said the same shit to me.”

“Promise?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian tilts her head up to smile at her.

“I promise.”

“Okay, good.” Lewis says, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist, “Kimi seems a little odd?”

“She's normally not. She's just shy around you.” Sebastian replies, and Lewis looks bemused.

“I'm not scary or anything though, why would she be nervous?”

“Beats me.” Sebastian sighs, and then startles when Lewis nuzzles into her neck. “Lewis!”

“What?! I missed you!” Lewis looks guilty. “We are never telling my Dad about this by the way.”

“I wasn't planning on it, to be honest.” Sebastian turns, and then pulls her into a kiss. “You still need to catch a flight.” She murmurs, and Lewis makes a noise of displeasure.

“I know. I'm sorry.” She runs a hand through Sebastian's hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian replies, leaning up for another kiss. “Did you know, Kimi's going to have a baby?”

“I did not know that.” Lewis replies, and then pauses, “How do you feel about it?”

“I think I'm going to be okay.” Sebastian says slowly, “I think I've gotten over her.”

“Why?” Lewis asks, and Sebastian smiles, wrapping her arms around Lewis.

“Because I have my lovely new girlfriend.” She replies, and Lewis hugs her back.  
  


 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries because this is the last 'chapter' of this fic*

“I really don't want to go.” Lewis says at Frankfurt airport, in the departures terminal.

Sebastian rolls her eyes at her fondly, and hands over Lewis' passport and her boarding pass. She's been holding them for safe keeping as she doesn't entirely trust Lewis, and also because she's worried Lewis might 'accidentally' misplace them in order to stay in Germany.

“Here, don't lose it.” She says, and then smooths down Lewis' jacket from where it's slightly rumpled. “There, now you're perfect.”

It's two days after the jail/Kimi incident, or “Jail-gate”, as Lewis is helpfully calling it because she's an utter nerd. Sebastian drove like a madwoman all the way home, probably breaking a speed limit in certain places, but then again, it's Germany so nobody cares. They had to stop off at Sebastian's house where Lewis could pick up all her stuff, and then figured that instead of staying at a hotel overnight, they might as well sleep there and drive to Frankfurt airport the day after.

“I won't, I promise. And hey, I'm always perfect.” Lewis tucks her passes into her rucksack and then sighs. “I don't want to go.” She whines, and Sebastian laughs.

“I know, but you have to. Otherwise your Dad will be pissed at you, and me for leading you astray.” Sebastian sticks out her tongue and Lewis pouts miserably.

“I'll miss you.” She complains, and Sebastian squeezes her hand.

“I know, I'll miss you too. But just think, it's only for a week, and then you can come home and complain to me, and sleep in my bed.” She tells her, and Lewis pouts even more.

Lewis slept in Sebastian's bed again last night, the two of them cuddled up together and whispering until they fell asleep. Lewis is very affectionate when she's in love with someone, always touching Sebastian's arm, or waist, or stealing kisses from her lips whilst she's doing something. Sebastian loves it, loves having Lewis all over her like a limpet. She can't help but smile when she's laying on the sofa and Lewis clambers on top of her in order to nuzzle into her chest and fall asleep.

Lewis is also coming out of her “Oh shit lesbian sex” shell too. Sebastian woke up this morning to very insistent kisses on her inner thighs, and when she was awake enough to run her hand through Lewis' hair and groggily whisper “Good morning”, Lewis showed her what she'd been learning on certain websites. Sebastian had a very good breakfast of champions this morning, and had thanked Lewis by kissing her all over her face.

“Still don't want to leave.” Lewis protests, “And be stuck with my Dad for a week. And his new girlfriend. And being constantly asked when I'm going to get a boyfriend. And then of course he'll start comparing me to my brother, and about how perfect he is.”

“I know.” Sebastian kisses her on the nose to distract her. “But you have to, so there.”

“Why are you so bossy?” Lewis mutters under her breath. “It's like being with Nico all the time.”

“Cheek.” Sebastian reprimands her, “Now go! If you miss your flight then I'll never hear the end of it. From you and your Dad.”

“Ugh.” Lewis replies intelligently, “I guess this is the end then?” She kicks her Union Jack suitcase mournfully, and Sebastian sighs, leaning in and pushing Lewis' oversized glasses further up her nose because they're in danger of falling off. Lewis is actually rocking the traveller look very well, with her casual clothing and Beat headphones dangling around her neck.

(Sebastian thinks she looks absolutely gorgeous, and is actually trying not to kiss her face off and cause a scene in the middle of the airport.)

“The end?” Sebastian asks, raising her eyebrow. “You're going to England to see your parents, we're not breaking up.”

“You're not scared I'll find a hot British girlfriend over there?” Lewis teases, and Sebastian playfully punches her shoulder.

“Nah. You're totally my bitch forever.” She tells her, and Lewis rubs her shoulder.

“Stop abusing me, you horrible, mean person.”

“No.” Sebastian glances at the board that lists all the flights. “You need to go! You can't stand here and complain at me for hours.”

“Why are you so mean?” Lewis asks, before pulling her into a hug. “Man, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian replies, letting Lewis squeeze her. “I feel like I'm getting a cuddle from a boa constricter.”

“Hiss.” Lewis whispers in her ear, breath tickling, and Sebastian squeals.

“Get off!” She pushes her away playfully, but Lewis catches her by the hand and tugs her into a very slow and teasing kiss. Sebastian can't help but whimper into it, as Lewis sucks on her bottom lip, and then pulls away. Sebastian presses their foreheads together, closing her eyes.

“I'm going to miss you.” She murmurs, “But it'll be okay.”

“Of course it will.” Lewis promises, “I'll text you every day. And snapchat you.”

(Lewis has forced Sebastian to get all sorts of weird social media accounts, and also taught her how to unblock Kimi on Facebook.)

“You have an obsession with snapchat.” Sebastian tells her, smiling, and Lewis grins back.

“I know. I'm not sorry.” She says, pulling back, and Sebastian nods her head.

“You're never sorry.” She tells her, and Lewis laughs.

“I'm sorry that I have to leave.” Lewis looks up, checking the departure board, and Sebastian sighs.

“I know. Good luck on your flight, I hope you have a safe trip.”

“I'll text you when I'm boarding, and when I land.” Lewis says, and leans in for one more goodbye kiss. “I love you Seb.”

“I love you too Lewis.” Sebastian replies, and takes a step back. “See you soon?”

“Very soon.” Lewis promises, and blows her a kiss. “Goodbye!”

Sebastian only cries a little bit on the drive home, but then feels like a complete idiot and stops. She checks her reflection in the mirror, and groans at her red eyes and snotty nose, because she apparently is doing nothing but crying this month.

Her plan today is to go home, clean the entire place because it's disgusting, and then call someone, because she doesn't want to be alone. The drive back from the airport is so peaceful, and she knows it off by heart, so she can just focus on her own thoughts.

Everything seems to be all right. For once in her life, everything seems to be going okay. She doesn't feel that ache in her heart from Kimi, the constant reminders of the fact that Kimi hurt her. Now she feels happy, she's loved by Lewis, and Kimi is kind of her friend, and her two best friends are going to get married and be happy too.

Sebastian pulls into her road, and sits there in her car for a little bit. She hopes that none of her neighbours are watching her, as she must look weird just sitting there in silence. Sebastian shuts her eyes, resting her head against the steering wheel, and hums happily. She's sad because of Lewis leaving, but that's it. It's the strangest feeling in the world, to be finally happy.

When she's finally calmed down, Sebastian climbs out of the car and goes inside her house. There's a voice mail on her answering machine so Sebastian presses play as she starts tidying up the lounge, putting away her DVD's and arranging the sofa cushions.

“Hey Seb, it's me!” A voice says cheerfully, “Well, I hope you remember who I am, it's me Hanna. I didn't see you at the wedding, which is a shame, I would have loved to have talked to you. Hopefully we can meet again soon, I want to have a good gossip about the people in our town.”

Sebastian smiles as she listens, because Hanna, her first ex-girlfriend, is the worst gossip in the world. She's always texting Sebastian with news of their former classmates, if they've got divorced, or married, or having an affair.

“Anyway, can't wait to speak to you again, I want to discuss Kimi's wedding! Love you lots, and speak to you soon, kiss kiss.” Hanna hangs up the phone and Sebastian shakes her head fondly. She really should call her back, and fill her in on what happened, especially as Kimi's ex girlfriend is Hanna's new girlfriend.

Her name is Minttu and she's one of the most sarcastic girl's that Sebastian has ever met, which is saying something because she's friends with Nico. Hanna and Minttu are one of the cutest couples ever, Minttu is tall and dresses all in black with long ebony hair, and Hanna is small with a short blonde bob and permanent smile. They should be complete opposites, but instead they're completely in love.

Sebastian pats the sofa cushions into place and smiles at her handiwork. She's actually doing something productive, which is an absolute fucking miracle when you consider that it's _her._ To reward herself, she wanders into the kitchen, ignoring the plates that need to be put away in the drying rack, and finds a bottle of wine in the cupboard under the counter.

It's something French and expensive, which means that it's probably a present from Nico, or Nico's father because they adore spending money on wine. She pours herself a hearty glass, jumping up onto the counter to sit down, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall.

It has definitely been an interesting summer. Sebastian has to go to work in a couple of days, which means that she has a chance to chill, a chance to relax. She smiles to herself, kicking her legs back and forth, and taking careful sips of wine.

Her phone bleeps suddenly from her back pocket, and Sebastian lifts up her hips to dig it out. It's a text from Lewis, but Sebastian is surprised to see that she has a text from Kimi too. She opens the text from Lewis first and smiles.

_On the plane!!! Sitting by the window and there is a hot girl next to me called Rita, going to seduce her with my knowledge of music. Lots of love, your babe xox_

Sebastian laughs at the message, and takes a sip of wine. Lewis is such an idiot, she's more dorky than anyone else that Sebastian knows, and it's so refreshing. She sends a message back wishing her a safe flight, and then opens the message from Kimi.

_Omw to Australia :) Hope u & Lewis r ok, have fun whtvr ur doing XXX_

Sebastian feels slightly pleased that Kimi messaged her before she left and smiles to herself. In the space of about a week, Sebastian has met a new girl, gone on a road trip with her, fallen in love with her and gone to a wedding, plus had a fight and made up with her ex girlfriend.

It's almost something out of a film, or a terrible romance novel. Sebastian should write about it, start a blog about the weirdest experience of her life. Sebastian laughs out loud at the thought, and then immediately stops, feeling like an idiot.

“You're alone.” She says out loud, and then realises that she's not even upset about that either. She laughs out loud again, taking another gulp of wine, and then sets it down on the counter.

“Time to get down to business.” She announces, and claps her hands.

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian loves herself.

 


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual end of this fic!! You don't have to see it clogging up in the ship tags anymore, it is finally finished~ Quick thank you to paradox_of_retaliation for getting super excited over everything I wrote and enjoying the Maurizio/Kimi, and also custardcreamies for commenting on every chapter and being such a sweetheart and encouraging me to write more!!

“We're going to be late!” Sebastian yells from where she's fussing with her hair in the hallway mirror, and Maurizio sighs at her from where he's sitting on the chair by the door.

“Do you have to yell?” He asks her, flicking through his phone, and Sebastian nods, adding lipstick to her mouth.

“Yes.” She says firmly, “Otherwise they won't hear me.”

“We're coming!” Kimi screeches back, and this time both Sebastian and Maurizio grimace at her voice.

“She sounds like a banshee.” Sebastian remarks, smacking her lips together in the mirror. “How are you holding up at home?”

“I play a lot of golf.” Maurizio replies wearily, and they both look at one another and grin like naughty children.

They're slowly becoming friends again. They still work at different companies, but Maurizio is working to link them together, citing that Sebastian is the best team member that he's ever worked with. Sebastian is actually being considered to take over for the head of her current company, which she's really looking forward to, despite 'team player' not really being part of her repertoire.

“You look very pretty in your dress by the way.” Maurizio adds, as Sebastian smooths down the part that covers her stomach in the mirror.

“Oh, thank you.” Sebastian turns around, striking a pose. “It's the dress I wore to your wedding.”

“I remember.” A wry smile plays at his lips, “I doubt that Kimi could fit into her wedding dress now.”

“I doubt that too.” Sebastian taps her toes against the floor. “Are you ready yet?!” She calls out, and this time Lewis shouts back.

“We'll be out in a minute!”

“She said that fifteen minutes ago.” Maurizio muses, “Maybe I should go in help?”

“I think you'd get a high heeled shoe thrown at your head if you did.” Sebastian warns him, and Maurizio sighs again.

“I don't want us to be late.” He says, “I don't want to ruin the big day by all four of us crashing the ceremony.”

“It would probably make Kimi happy.” Sebastian tilts her head to one side in thought. “She'd steal the entire show, and piss Nico off entirely.”

“Do they actually like each other, or are they just friends for your benefit?” Maurizio asks, and Sebastian shrugs her shoulders.

“I'm not entirely sure.” She replies truthfully, as the bedroom door flings open, to reveal Kimi standing in the doorway, with Lewis just behind her.

“Do you know,” She announces, in a voice dripping with sarcasm, “How _fun_ it is to put a dress on over a baby bump?”

“Extremely fun?” Sebastian asks innocently, and Kimi glowers at her, before waddling into the room.

“It was a challenge, but we did it.” Lewis says, following her, dressed in possible the hottest dark blue suit that Sebastian has ever seen in her entire life. “I've seen parts of Kimi that I never thought that I'd see.”

Nico and Vivian have decided to get married in Monaco, with every single person that they've ever known being invited. Sebastian and Lewis both got separate invitations, with a lovely message from Vivian hoping they could make it, and death threats from Nico if they failed to show up. Luckily this time, Sebastian didn't have to pretend that she was dating Lewis, because she actually, wonderfully is.

They've moved in together now. Sebastian never has to sleep alone again, or cook a lonely meal for two, or watch a movie by herself on the red sofa, because now she has Lewis, who is funny and loud and takes up so much space in Sebastian's life. They've converted one of the rooms into a study for Lewis so that she can work on her own music without disturbing anyone else in the house. Sebastian has never felt so happy as when she can't sleep at night without Lewis beside her, and can come down into the music room to listen to Lewis softly play guitar and sing to her.

“I don't see why I couldn't have helped you into it.” Maurizio stands up so Kimi can take his seat, “I would have been happy to. Sebastian would have been eager to help as well.”

Sebastian snorts at the word eager, “Putting it on a bit, aren't you?” She asks, and Kimi reaches forward, taking hold of Maurizio's hand.

“Because, darling husband,” Kimi says slowly, kissing his hand, “Both of you remember my body as it was, all young and un-stretched and perfect. However, with little Maurizio jr inside of me right now, my body has turned to shit. Lewis is the only person whose never seen me perfect, therefore she is the one seeing me.”

Kimi and Lewis have struck up an odd friendship. Sebastian was worried that they'd be rivalry between them, some weird competition between them, but they seem perfectly happy to be together. Kimi likes Lewis' music and Lewis' sense of humour, and Lewis likes trying on all of Kimi's jewellery and playing with Kimi's dogs.

They've started visiting each other's houses, which Sebastian thinks is amazing. She'd never thought that it would actually happen, Sebastian visiting Maurizio's amazingly huge house again. Now there's the sound of laughter inside, the pitter-patter of Kimi's Jack Russell getting excited over new people, and Stefania passionately talking to Lewis about her tattoos.

“That's weird logic.” Sebastian tells Kimi and Kimi sticks up her middle finger.

“Bite me.”

Sebastian bares her teeth in response and Lewis shakes her head, placing an arm on Sebastian's shoulder. “Come on fang. We need to get going or Nico will happily skin us alive.”

“I'd like to see her try.” Kimi mutters darkly, struggling to stand. “Oi, someone help me!”

Sebastian and Maurizio both haul her upright and Kimi leans against them gratefully. “I can't wait for this strawberry to come out of me.”

“You can't call your baby a strawberry.” Lewis says, taking all their bags into her arms. “It's not the cutest of names.”

Kimi places a hand on her stomach protectively. “He is the cutest little strawberry and I love him.” She complains, and Lewis shakes her head.

“It's a weird name, man.”

“Fucking fight me Hamilton.” Kimi replies, in the most threatening voice she can muster. “I might be a pregnant lady but I can fuck you up.”

“Sure you can.” Lewis nods seriously and links arms with Sebastian. “Are we ready to go then, before Kimi either breaks my face or breaks her waters?”

Sebastian and Maurizio both laugh at that while Kimi scowls. “You're so cute.” Sebastian tells Lewis, kissing her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lewis replies, and Maurizio smiles at them both.

“You two are very adorable.” He says and Kimi smacks his arm.

“What about me?!” She demands and Maurizio turns to her, kissing her gently on the lips.

“You're beautiful.” He tells her, looking straight into her eyes. “Pregnant and complaining and feeling like you're not the most attractive women in the world, you are still gorgeous to me.”

Kimi blushes red, almost the same colour as her hair. “You're not too bad yourself.” She mumbles, and rests her head against his shoulder.

Lewis looks at Sebastian and sticks out her tongue, who giggles, louder than she intended. Maurizio and Kimi break apart guiltily and Kimi pulls a face back.

“I heard that.” She grumbles, and then motions towards the door. “Can we actually get going now?”

“You were the one holding us up!” Sebastian reminds her and Kimi points to her stomach.

“Strawberry's fault! Blame him!”

“I am not blaming an unborn child.” Sebastian rolls her eyes, “I'm not a Catholic.”

“You're fucking hilarious.” Kimi tells her, as Maurizio quietly unlocks the front door.

“You are so fucking rude.” Sebastian tells her, and Kimi folds her arms.

“Neh neh.” She replies, and Maurizio calmly opens the door.

“Bella, would you like to go first?” He asks politely, and Kimi smiles at him.

“Thank you.” She says, stepping outside, and Maurizio turns to Sebastian, makes an apologetic face, and then follows Kimi through.

Sebastian lingers for a moment, feeling Lewis' eyes on her. She fiddles with her dress for a moment, and Lewis lays a hand on her lower back, leaning in to kiss her temple.

“I can't believe I'm going to another wedding.” Sebastian murmurs to her, and Lewis smiles.

“This is one you want to go to though. You're seeing your best friends get married.”

“I know.” Sebastian replies, and looks at her reflection in the mirror. “I just.” She shakes her head.

“What?” Lewis asks, as Kimi shouts out loudly, probably disturbing the whole hotel.

“Are you guys coming?!”

“In a minute!” Sebastian calls back, before sighing. “It's stupid.”

“Go on.” Lewis leans against the wall, shrugging. “I have time man.”

“Everyone's getting married.” Sebastian says quietly, “And my parents have started mentioning it to me, about how I'm the last one. My sisters are both married and Fabian has a girlfriend, and then there's me, just you know, there.” She sniffs, “Like a lemon.”

Lewis is silent for a moment. “You have me?” She offers and Sebastian sighs.

“Your parents don't even know.” She says, and then looks up sharply, “I wasn't trying to get at you or anything, I was just-”

Lewis takes hold of her hands softly, “Hey, I know.” She promises, pressing their foreheads together. “I know Seb.”

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian whispers, and Lewis smiles, and kisses her gently.

“My parents are here today.” She says slowly, “We could always, you know, tell them?”

Sebastian pulls back to stare at her. “Are you serious?” She asks, and Lewis nods.

“Yeah, I think I am. I love you, and I want you to meet them. As my girlfriend, not as my friend.”

“Oh my god.” Sebastian covers her mouth with her hand. “Lewis, oh my god.”

Lewis laughs at her, and then pulls her into a hug. “You're so adorable!”

“Shush, this is amazing!” Sebastian clings to Lewis, “Oh my god!”

“You're so silly!” Lewis spins Sebastian around, giggling. “I'm so excited now!”

“Me too!” Sebastian pulls Lewis into a kiss, “I love you so fucking much Lewis.”

“I love you very fucking much too.” Lewis replies, and then grins. “Maybe this summer next year, we'll be getting married. How cool would that be?!”

“Don't.” Sebastian warns, “I don't even like the idea of being married!”

“Not even to me?” Lewis pouts ridiculously and Sebastian rolls her eyes, but she's laughing.

“You idiot.” She responds fondly, “Now come on, before Kimi starts screaming at us again.”

“Fine.” Lewis takes hold of Sebastian's hand, “Imagine if we did get married though-”

“Nope.” Sebastian says, “Not happening. Ever.”

“So mean.” Lewis says dramatically, and Sebastian laughs.

“I know.” She replies, and together they step over the threshold of the hotel room, and into the beyond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! I really want to know what people think of this, and I'll always try and respond back to you <33


End file.
